An Ultimatum Ranko
by zeltronica
Summary: Ranma finds himself faced with three choices, due to his Grandparents. what will he choose, and if that wasn't bad enough he had a rematch with Prince Herb of the Musk, how will these events change h/her life forever? (This is an Alter-reality story.. not to be confused with canon.) Some character behavior is O.O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in it except the ones I added to make the story interesting. **

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, this is a _**Divergence**_ fic, wherein the Ranma ½ canon shall diverge early on from the events in Vol. 36 of the manga (wherein Nodoka Saotome learns of the Jusenkyo curses).

Revamp wouldn't have been possible without a helpful reader: Tai Kan.

It is also an _**Alternate Reality**_ fic, wherein the people of Phoenix Mountain and Saffron shall likely remain as nothing more than legendary figures. So, Vol. 37 & 38 of the manga canon have not occurred and are not likely to do so.

**An Ultimatum Ranko**

**By Zeltronica**

**A.U.R Chapter:1**

Ranma walked out onto the beach and down to the water's edge, dropping his schoolbag and sitting beside it in the sand, recalling the events of just a few weeks ago with the Jellyfish King. Akane had actually been able to swim for once, thanks to that jellyfish swimsuit. He chuckled to himself; Akane had not been happy when the jellyfish swimsuit had dried out and become unusable, without it she still swam like a lead weight. Then the rueful smirk slipped from his face as he recalled the discovery of a challenge letter upon their return to the Tendo Dojo.

Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty had returned to Japan once more, and he wanted a rematch. He had not taken his prior loss at Ranma's hands at all well, considering it a fluke, and wished to truly establish which of them was the better. Ranma would have a week to prepare for their battle, and then one of Herb's retainers would be sent to retrieve him and lead him to the site of their match, at which time the terms and stakes of their match would be discussed and agreed upon before they fought. To ensure that there was no interference in their rematch, or distractions, neither the location nor details of their match would be revealed until they again met face-to-face. And to ensure that the results of their match were fair and beyond refute, Ranma was encouraged to select an impartial observer of their match whose judgment he would trust to be fair and unbiased. Ranma had chosen Konatsu to be the impartial observer of their match.

Reaching beneath his shirt, Ranma felt the item concealed beneath it and suspended on a string about his neck, troubled by what it represented. Privately, Ranma had, more or less, resigned himself to the possibility that he would never be rid of his Jusenkyo curse, but...

Ranma sighed, heavily. He'd given his word of honor to abide by the terms of his rematch with Herb, and like it or not Ranma kept his promises. No matter how distasteful they may be. But, he'd been so confident of his ability to beat Herb yet again, that he hadn't even considered the possibility of losing. And the prize... It had been too good to pass up, even with the high cost should he lose.

Yet, he HAD lost. And even worse, he had lost fairly. The only way he might have possibly won would have been to resort to lethal attacks and techniques, and that would have been the same as admitting defeat under the agreed upon terms of the challenge. And now... Now, he had to deal with the consequences of his lose, which, admittedly, weren't ALL bad. He would still gain the prize he so desperately wanted...just at a far greater cost than he would have liked.

And if the others ever learned of what he'd agreed to do, win or lose... He'd sworn Konatsu to secrecy, but the kunoichi's first loyalty was to his mistress, Ukyo. And judging by the way Ukyo had seemed distracted in his presence lately...well, he was fairly certain Konatsu had told her and she was now trying to figure out what to do.

Ranma turned his attention back to the beach, diverting his mind from unpleasant thoughts, and allowing the sound of the seagulls overhead and the waves crashing on the nearby breakwater to calm him. He had time, for now. At least Herb had granted him that.

Using his schoolbag as a pillow, Ranma lay back on the sand, watching the seagulls soaring overhead and listening to the music of the sea as he allowed his thoughts to wander where they may in no particular direction. There weren't many people about to disturb him, and since it had only been a half-day at school Ranma had the afternoon to do as he pleased. Even if it was nothing more than laze away the remainder of the day on the beach, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun and being lulled to sleep by one of Nature's soft symphonies.

Ranma was jolted awake, bolting upright into a sitting position, sputtering and coughing, as she suddenly inhaled a substantial quantity of seawater. It only took her a moment to realize that the tide had come in as she'd slept, activating her Jusenkyo curse.

"Aw, come on! I was having a good dream here!" Ranma shouted to the kami above, once she'd cleared her lungs of seawater.

Grabbing her schoolbag before it could be washed away, or become any more waterlogged, Ranma stood and stretched, ignoring a few whistles of appreciation from a nearby group of boys admiring the way her water-soaked clothing molded to her enticing curves. "Hmm, must have been out for a while," she muttered, noting the much lower position of the sun on the horizon. If she hurried, she'd have just enough time to get back to the Dojo, bathe, and get into a clean, dry, set of clothes before dinner.

Pausing in her trek back into the city, Ranma looked back to the sea, admiring the play of the fading sunlight upon the waters. Despite her troubles, both now and in the future, the afternoon had been a time of peaceful serenity that she greatly appreciated. The kami only knew when she would be able to enjoy such again. Finally, with a wistful sigh, she turned and continued on her way.

"I'm home!" Ranma called out, letting everyone know that she'd returned as she closed the front door of the Tendo home behind her.

"Ranma! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Akane stated grumpily, stomping down the hallway from the family room, a trace of concern in her voice. "You agreed to spar with me after school today."

Ranma gave Akane an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I forgot, was off at the beach and fell asleep; incoming tide woke me up. If you want, I'll spar with you in the morning, okay? Right now, I really need a bath and to get out of these clothes before they get too irritating," she said, pulling her shirt out to show the forming salt stains from the seawater.

"Alright, Ranma, but I'll hold you to that. And no holding back this time!" Akane stated with a stern but slightly cute expression, letting Ranma know to take her seriously.

Ranma sighed wearily, giving in to the inevitable, and turned to face Akane. "Okay, Akane, I won't hold back as much as I have been. Just remember, though, you asked for it." With that, Ranma continued on her way upstairs to gather her bathing things and a clean set of clothes.

After taking the time to ensure that the bath wasn't currently in use, Ranma closed the outer changing room door and gratefully began to strip off her now salt-encrusted clothing. Catching her reflection in the full-length mirror attached to the door to the toilet as she removed her undershirt, Ranma's eyes were inevitably drawn to the item suspended by the string about her slender neck and dangling in the cleavage of her ample bosom, once again reminding her of her recent loss to Herb and the consequences of her defeat.

"Damn it," she muttered softly, lifting the string over her head, removing the item from her person, and looking for a place to hide it while she bathed. Far more often than she cared to think about someone had intruded upon her in the bath, and the last thing she needed or wanted were questions about this particular item. Finally, squatting down, she secreted it behind the washing machine where it was highly unlikely to be discovered before she could retrieve it after her bath. Once satisfied that no one would find it, Ranma finished undressing, tossing her clothing into the hamper.

Attaching the "Occupied" sign to the inner bathing room door, Ranma opened the door and stepped inside the bathing room proper, closing the door behind her. A quick, but thorough, shampooing and cleaning, followed by a cold water rinse, and Ranma was more than ready for a short soak in the hot water of the bath.

"Ahhh, that feels great," Ranma sighed as she sank into the hot water of the bath, barely acknowledging the now all but completely ignored full-body tingling of the curse shifting her back to his birth gender.

Akane was about to sit down and watch some television before dinner when she heard a knocking at the front door. Knowing that neither of the fathers would answer it, and not wanting to disturb Kasumi's dinner preparations, Akane sighed and went to see who it was.

"Oh, Auntie Saotome," Akane said upon seeing who was at the door, surprised that Ranma's mother would be visiting so late in the day. "How are you?"

Nodoka chuckled at Akane's surprised expression. "I'm fine, dear. I was in the area and was hopeful that I might finally catch my husband and son here. Are they here?" Nodoka could see that Akane's expression turned sour as she hesitantly shook her head negatively, indicating that the young girl may not be being entirely truthful in her response.

"I'm sorry, Auntie. They...they're off on yet another training trip," Akane stated glumly, hating the necessity of lying to the older woman.

Genma Saotome jerked upright from the shogi board, the game with Soun forgotten, as he heard a voice from the entry foyer of the house that sent cold shivers of terror up and down his spine. His wife was, once again, making an unannounced surprise visit to the Dojo in her search for he and Ranma. Wasting not another moment, Genma bolted from his seat, conveniently overturning the shogi board and disrupting the game he'd been losing to Soun, and ran to where he'd seen his son heading. Ignoring the "Occupied" sign upon the door, Genma burst into the bathing area and, seeing his son just stepping out of the bath, grabbed up a handy fire-bucket of cold water and splashed them both with the contents, activating their respective curses.

Ranma sputtered, trembling from the shock of the cold water against his...now her, previously warm skin. "What the hell, Pops!?"

Genma-panda smacked her over the head with a sign he pulled from nowhere, before holding it upright to be read. [Keep your voice down, Boy! Your mother's here!]

Ranma rubbed at the spot where she'd been struck, muttering threateningly, "You hit me like that again and I'm going to shove that sign up your ass." _'Figures Mom would choose today of all days to come looking for us... I understand, Kami, really I do... But can't I have one day without being turned into a girl? Soon enough I'll have to...'_ Ranma shook her head, driving away those thoughts before she became depressed.

Genma-panda growled softly at his son-turned-daughter's threat and lifted his sign to deliver another blow to the back of her head.

"Ranko?" Nodoka called, appearing in the open outer doorway and looking quizzically in at the two, and causing Genma-panda to stop mid-motion.

"Auntie!" Ranma greeted in an overly falsetto excited tone, as she grabbed up a towel and demonstrated that she HAD learned at least SOME feminine modesty by wrapping it about herself. "I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

Nodoka smiled at the younger girl, who reminded her so much of herself at that age. _'Ranko is always so cheerful and happy to see me,'_ she thought. "I was just in the area and hoped to catch my husband and son in-between training trips, but it appears I wasn't successful. However, I was also hoping to have a talk with you as well...privately, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, um...where would you like to talk?" Ranma asked, a bit nervous.

Nodoka chuckled as she turned about to leave. "You might wish to get dressed, first, dear. Meet me at the front door and we'll go out for dinner, just the two of us."

The instant Nodoka had closed the outer door behind her, Ranma delivered a vicious spinning back-kick to her father's head, sending him into the wall and unconsciousness. "Stupid old man," she growled in irritation. Moving into the changing room, she closed the inner door behind her and then quickly dried herself off and dressed in the clean clothes she'd brought with her. Then, listening intently to insure her father was still out of it, she retrieved the item she'd hidden and donned it, slipping it beneath her shirt and making sure that even the string about her neck wouldn't be easily noticed as she shivered slightly at the coldness of the item settling between her breasts. A last check in the mirror to make certain that she was presentable and she headed out to join her mother for dinner.

"Are you ready, Ranko?" Nodoka asked, as Ranma stepped into the entry foyer.

Ranma nodded, giving her mother a bright smile before reaching down and putting on her slippers. "Yeah, I'm ready to go, Mo- Auntie." She cringed internally at the slip but forged ahead, opening the door for her mother and behaving as nonchalantly as she could as she followed her out of the house.

Nodoka, however, had caught the slip of the tongue... _'It's almost as if...well, no matter, I can get to the bottom of that over dinner,'_ she thought as she led the younger girl out the gate and down the street.

Shortly, the two women were strolling through the shopping district and Ranma decided to ask where they were going. "So, Auntie, where we going to eat?"

"I thought we could try that new Italian restaurant that opened up not too long ago, dear," Nodoka responded absently, pausing to admire a clothing store window display of several dresses. _'Ranko would look adorable in that one, I just know it. And absolutely stunning in that one,'_ she thought appreciatively admiring a dark emerald-green silk cheongsam with small golden dragons embroidered on either side of the high collar, although the diamond cut-out over the bust was a bit much in her opinion.

Ranma, noting that her mother had stopped, turned to see what had drawn her attention. _'Oh man, there she goes again imagining me in a dress... Though, I would look hot in the little green number...'_ "You okay, Auntie?"

"Yes, I'm fine, dear. Just doing a little window shopping. Shall we?" Nodoka gave Ranma a reassuring smile as she took her hand and they continued on toward their destination.

Ranma's head swiveled about as she and her mother entered the restaurant, taking in the high quality of the decorations and the pleasant atmosphere, as well as the enticing aromas of exceptionally well-prepared foods. There was no doubt in Ranma's mind, this place was top rate and she wondered if even Nabiki would be able to afford to eat in such a place. Which brought to mind the question as to whether or not her mother could afford it as well. Reluctantly, Ranma resolved to let her mother order for her and to use her very best table manners, resigning herself to having what amounted to a snack for dinner. She wouldn't embarrass or bankrupt her mother by going on one of her usual eating binges.

"Good evening," a slender foreign woman greeted them as she stepped forward, a set of menus in her hands and bowing in greeting. "My name is Lisa, and I will be your waitress for the evening. Will it just be the two of you, and would you prefer a table or a booth for your dining experience?"

Ranma was impressed, despite the woman clearly being a foreigner to Japan, perhaps originally Italian with her long dark hair, dark eyes and somewhat dusky complexion, her grasp of the Japanese language and her pronunciation seemed to be perfect...even better than her own, not that her own skill with her native language was all that exceptional.

"It will just be the two us. Perhaps a booth, with a view outside would be nice," Nodoka replied cordially.

"Certainly. If you will follow me, please," the woman responded with another bow before leading them further into the restaurant and to a somewhat secluded corner booth beside a large window granting them a view of the street and passersby outside. Handing each of them a menu, she again bowed and said, "I'll give you some time to peruse our fine selection of genuine Italian cuisine and return in a few minutes to take your orders. Would you care for anything to drink immediately? We have an excellent selection of teas that you may enjoy while you wait, and an extensive selection of imported wines to enjoy with your meal."

"Unless Ranko would prefer something else," Nodoka began, "I think we'll give your establishment's House Blend a try. Would that be alright with you, dear?"

"Sure, Mo- Auntie, that would be fine," Ranma replied, wincing at yet another slip.

Nodoka pretended not to have heard Ranko's slip, opening her menu as the waitress went to get their tea. _'She did it again, almost calling me 'Mom'. Such a delightful child, if only...'_ Nodoka thought, before turning her attention to her menu.

Ranma quickly opened her own menu to hide behind it. Looking over the selections she couldn't make heads nor tails out of the various offerings, but the prices, in large yen numbers, were all too understandable. _'Holy... I could buy enough ramen to eat for a month just for the cost of one of these things!'_

"Um...Auntie?" Ranma hesitantly began. "Are you sure you can afford this stuff?"

"Don't worry about it, dear," Nodoka casually replied, still perusing her menu. "True, it's a little more expensive than what I'm used to paying, but it IS genuine foreign cuisine. Oh...I've always wanted to try ravioli. I've heard it's very good. Would you like to try some?"

"Sure, why not?" Ranma responded, before frowning thoughtfully. "Um...what is 'ravioli'?"

"Well, it was described to me as similar to a dumpling, stuffed with either some kind of meat or cheese mixture and served with various kinds of sauces, either poured over it or beside it," Nodoka explained, continuing to scan her menu. "I wonder...it's not on the menu, but perhaps they would be willing to make us a 'sampler' order of several types of ravioli with a selection of various sauces..."

As it turned out the restaurant was quite willing to provide such a sampling, at only a slightly higher cost, as a special order. Nodoka then surprised Ranma by also ordering two glasses of an appropriate complimenting wine with their meal when it was ready. Considering her most recent experience with alcoholic beverages, not that it could it really be described as a 'bad' experience...it was quite enjoyable actually, Ranma was rather concerned about its inclusion in their order and said so.

"Nonsense, dear," Nodoka stated, dismissing Ranma's concerns. "A single glass of wine, with a meal, is quite harmless even for a young lady of your petite stature. Just remember to take small sips throughout the meal, and have only the one glass."

"If you say so, Auntie."

"I do," Nodoka responded primly, before leaning forward and looking directly into Ranma's eyes. "So...have you found a boyfriend yet?" she asked with a grin.

Ranma flushed scarlet in embarrassment, suddenly all too aware of the metallic object nestled in her cleavage. No way was she going to mention anything about THAT, however. "Um...I...well... I-I haven't really been looking, Auntie," she finally stammered.

"Aw, that's too bad. You're a very beautiful young woman and should be thinking of the future," Nodoka gently admonished. "If you wait too long, all the good men will already be taken. I can help you find a few handsome and eligible young bachelors, if you'd like. Just tell me what you find attractive."

"No, no, no! That's quite all right," Ranma quickly stated, holding her hands up in warding. Then promptly stuck her foot in her mouth and began trying to swallow the rest of her leg, "I-I've already got my eye on a few g-guys, I don't really need any help! I...I just don't want to rush into anything!"

"Really?" Nodoka asked, sitting back in slight surprise.

"Uh, well...y-yeah..." Ranma hedged, not exactly lying to her mother, but not quite telling the truth either. "It's...kinda complicated."

"It always is, dear," Nodoka said with a knowing grin, just before their waitress arrived with their order.

After trying a little of the 'ravioli', which was pretty tasty, and taking a sip of her wine, tasted like a weird grape juice but not bad, Ranma hesitantly resumed her previous conversation with her mother. "So, Auntie...why are you so concerned about my...uh...'love-life'?"

Nodoka paused in her eating and sighed, heavily, before setting down her fork and taking a sip of her own wine. "I suppose it's just the matchmaker in me, dear," she said wistfully. "Everyone should have a partner, someone that they can love and trust to be there for them, in good times and bad. No one deserves to go through life alone."

Ranma grimaced, thinking, _'Like you've been since Pop and I left, huh, Mom?'_

"Actually, I'm glad you're not rushing into a relationship and are taking your time," Nodoka continued, resuming eating her meal. "The kami know I should have taken more time in my own."

"Auntie...?" Ranma asked, hoping to get more information but hesitant to be too intruding.

"A topic for another time, perhaps," Nodoka said, shaking off her melancholy before turning a mischievous grin on her dinner companion. "So, Ranko...these 'guys' you have your eye on...are they 'manly'?"

_'Ohhh, man...now I've done it...'_ Ranma mentally groaned. Still, if for no other reason than to prevent her mother from trying to hook her up with other guys, Ranma bit the bullet and tried to think of some of the guys she knew that, when described to her mother, she might find acceptable and drop the subject. The hard part, she thought, would be in describing the guys she knew in a manner that would seem like a young girl considering a potential future husband.

To Ranma's surprise, however, it wasn't really all that hard. Just focusing on the aspects she liked of the personalities of the guys she knew, friends and rivals, and only describing some of their physical features when Nodoka pressed for them, but adamantly refusing to reveal any names. Last thing she needed was for her mother to think she actually wanted to be with any of them...that way, and to try and 'help' things along.

Nodoka contemplated what she'd been told, slowly continuing to eat, before deciding to ask the question that was on her mind. "So, Ranko, I have a question for you. Could you please answer me truthfully?"

Ranma slowed in her eating, dreading the questions her mother might ask. "Um, sure, Auntie. What is it you wish to ask of me?" she asked, reaching for her glass of wine to take a sip.

"Well, I was wondering if my son was one of the men you fancy?" Nodoka asked with a smile.

Ranma choked and began coughing as some of the wine went down the wrong way, surprised at the question her mother asked. "N-no..._*cough*_... No, why would I be... What I mean is, he's Akane's fiancé," she stated, getting herself back under control and wondering what had prompted her mother to ask that particular question.

"Oh, so you DO fancy him; it's just that he's with Akane, hmm?" Nodoka asked, grinning knowingly. "I thought I recognized that last man you were describing as my son, having heard Akane and others giving very similar descriptions of him."

The last man she... Ranma's eyes widened as she recalled the last guy she'd described. And it had NOT been her male half. There was no way he was that arrogant and full of himself...was there? Oh, sure, he had a bit of an ego and all, but come on! He wasn't THAT bad! Still, better head this off fast... "Auntie, no. I like your son, sure, but as a friend...maybe even like a brother at times, but I would prefer someone else," she answered carefully, hoping her mother would be satisfied with her answer.

"Which brings us back to what you're really looking for in a man," Nodoka said, before assuming a contemplative look. "Or...is it that you'd prefer another woman? Don't be embarrassed, if that's the case, dear. I won't judge you."

_'Oh man, oh man, oh man... Talk about finding yourself in the middle of a minefield,'_ Ranma thought furiously, beginning to sweat. Without any hesitation or thought, Ranma grabbed her glass of wine and downed the remaining contents in one go, struggling to find an answer to her mother's question that wouldn't come back to haunt her at a later date.

"Auntie..." Ranma finally began, hesitantly, "I...I won't say that I...haven't...considered the possibility of a relationship with...another girl. But...right now...I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship...with anyone, boy or girl. I've still so much to learn in the Art, and right now that's my primary focus."

Nodoka sighed, "The Art is a fine goal for a man, dear, and teaches them many valuable lessons on life. For women, however, I find it personally unseemly and unladylike...although a fine means of keeping our figures." Nodoka gave a smile at the last comment, sitting erect and straightening her kimono primly. Then leaned forward to whisper, "And an unwelcome surprise to those ruffians that refuse to treat us as the ladies we are."

Despite herself, Ranma found herself smiling knowingly back at her mother, having discovered an unknown depth to the woman. _'So, Mom doesn't really have a problem with girls practicing the Art, she just thinks it's unladylike to display it casually...'_

Nodoka seemed about to ask another question when a ringing interrupted her. "Pardon me, dear," she said, before pulling a cell phone out of her kimono and answering it. "Hello? … This is she, how can I help you?"

Ranma gratefully went back to eating the delicious food, watching her mother curiously as she listened to whoever was on the other end. _'I wonder what Mom does for a living?'_

"I understand. … Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. Goodbye." Nodoka ended her call and replaced the cell phone in her kimono, before reaching into her purse and removing some money to place on the table. "I'm terribly sorry, Ranko, but an emergency has arisen with my work and I have to be leaving now. This should more than cover our bill. We'll talk more later, okay, dear?"

"Sure, Auntie, I look forward to it," Ranma said in her sweetest voice, and with that Nodoka quickly exited the restaurant.

Ranma released a sigh of relief once her mother was out of sight. _'Saved from disaster, by another disaster,'_ she thought ruefully.

Turning back to the table, Ranma rapidly consumed the remaining food, from both meals, and even finished off her mother's wine (she felt she needed it after the conversation with her mother). Sitting back and releasing a dainty belch of satisfaction, Ranma suddenly became aware of the silence in the restaurant and turned to see the other patrons staring in her direction.

"What?" Ranma asked, getting out of the booth and collecting the money her mother left. "Ya never seen a girl eat before?"

This, of course, prompted everyone to direct their attention elsewhere, such as to their own meals.

Snorting softly to herself in satisfaction, Ranma headed towards the register, paid for their meals, pocketing the still substantial remainder, and exited the restaurant.

It was now well into the evening as Ranma slowly made her way back to the Tendo Dojo, pausing on the street to admire some fireworks that were lighting up the night sky in the distance. Despite the nervous tension she'd been under while dining with her mother, Ranma was in a remarkably good and relaxed mood, possibly due to the wine she'd consumed. Perhaps, too relaxed...

"Pigtailed Girl!" Kuno shouted, suddenly appearing out of nowhere to pull her against him, his hands moving about her body, seeming to fondle her breasts as much as prevent her escape. "It is divine providence that we should meet this night, alone! Come, return with me to the Kuno estate where I can show you the length and breadth of my love for you in more...private surroundings!"

Ranma growled as she struggled to free herself from the delusional kendoist's clutches. "Lemme go, Kuno!" she snapped angrily, breaking free momentarily, only to be quickly caught again and spun around to face him, this time with one of his hands blatantly groping her bottom.

Releasing a weary sigh, Ranma allowed her body to go lax, deciding to try a different approach for once. After all, beating him unconscious, repeatedly, had never worked, maybe a softer approach would have better results. "Please, Tatewaki...just let me go?" she asked, as softly and pleadingly as she could muster under the circumstances.

"Never, my love! I shall never let you go! Tonight, we shall consummate our love with the Heavens themselves as our witness!" Kuno responded dramatically, before suddenly dipping her backwards, holding her securely with one arm across her shoulders and giving every appearance of being about to kiss her. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ranma suddenly felt Kuno's free hand slip beneath the waistband at the back of her pants and begin attempting to get beneath her boxers.

"PERVERT!" Ranma screamed in outrage, twisting about in his grasp and trying to pull his hand from inside her pants, snapping a knee upwards to break his forearm when he continued trying to get his hand into her boxers. That finally caused him to release her entirely and she wasted not a moment in jumping up into a spinning roundhouse kick that sent him flying into a nearby wall, shattering a good portion of it, and sending the overly amorous jerk into unconsciousness.

While she would never have done so ordinarily, Ranma was so enraged at what Kuno had attempted to do to her that she didn't even think twice about the brutal kick she delivered between his legs before turning and stomping away. She was nearly a block away before she calmed down enough to think even remotely rationally, pulling a small cell phone from her pocket and calling Emergency Services. In clipped, rough, tones she relayed Kuno's location and injuries, before promptly ending the call. She wasn't feeling like being any more charitable towards the perverted jerk than that; they'd send him medical attention or they wouldn't, she didn't really care at the moment.

She paused as she was about to return the cell phone to her pocket, staring at it, realizing that that had been the first time she'd ever used it to actually 'call' anyone. Nabiki had given her the cell phone after she'd returned from her rematch against Herb, and she had little doubt that Nabiki had some way of tracking her location through it. Nabiki had not been happy about missing out on setting up a betting pool for that particular event. Still, it had come in handy and it had made it convenient for Kasumi to call her if she needed her to pick up something from the market on occasion. In any case, if she ever needed to, she could simply leave it somewhere if she didn't want Nabiki to know where she was. With an indifferent shrug, she pocketed the cell phone and continued on her way.

"I'm home!" Ranma called out upon entering the Tendo house, kicking off her slippers in the foyer.

"Welcome home, Ranma-chan," Kasumi responded, stepping out of the kitchen. "How was dinner with your mother?"

Ranma gave a shrug, and said, "Eh, it was okay, I guess. Just more of the usual, you know. She thinks I need a boyfriend."

"Oh my," Kasumi obligingly exclaimed, covering her mouth demurely and hiding her amused grin. "Well, in any case, I just filled the bath a few moments ago, if you'd like change back. I can wait a little longer to take my own."

"Thanks, Kasumi," Ranma responded happily. "But are you sure? I can wait." She may have just bathed before going to dinner with her mother, but after her run-in with Kuno she was feeling more than a little dirty and wanting to restore her masculinity even if only temporarily.

"No, go right ahead; I still need to straighten up a few things in the kitchen before bed anyway," Kasumi said with a sweet smile, before turning about and returning to her kitchen.

Ranma leaned back in the bath, staring up at the ceiling, and just enjoying the luxury of a hot bath and his current masculinity. "I wonder if Mom'll be back tonight, or come by in the morning?" he softly asked himself, not really noticing that he was speaking his thoughts out loud. _'Yeah, she'll be back, so I'll need to be in girl-mode after this bath.'_ He didn't like it, but until he could figure out how to let his mother know that he and 'Ranko Tendo' were one in the same, without ending up having to commit seppuku, it was necessary.

Ranma dropped his gaze from the ceiling when he heard a scratching at the door, and watched it slide jerkily open to admit P-Chan into the room, who trotted quickly over to the bath and hopped in with him.

"Jeez, Ryoga, can't a guy take a bath without some pig hopping into the water?" Ranma asked with a smirk, only mildly irritated.

Ryoga didn't immediately respond, instead looking about the room as if seeking a place to hide before finally taking notice of Ranma's presence. "Look, I don't have time to fight with you right now, Ranma. Azusa's after me again and I need a place to hide or some way to throw her off my scent."

Right on cue, Ranma heard the girl in question entering the house.

"Charlotte, where are you? Come out this instant!" Azusa called out, drawing the attention of everyone in the house and waking those who had managed to fall asleep already.

Ranma started to shiver, sinking deeper into the bath, as he could hear the girl getting closer. _'Great, last thing I ever wanted was to see her again...'_ he thought.

Ryoga's search for someplace to hide or a plan to get Azusa to leave him alone became more frantic, when sudden inspiration struck. Before he could fully think about it, or for Ranma to sense his intent, Ryoga punched Ranma hard in the back of the head, causing him to slam head-first against the side of the tiled bath and slip into unconsciousness.

_'Sorry about this Ranma, but know that your sacrifice shall not be in vain,'_ Ryoga thought as he quickly pulled Ranma from the bath and splashed him with some cold water turning him into a she. Then, pulling a Polar Bear costume from out of nowhere, Ryoga quickly dressed Ranma in it and propped her against the wall in plain sight of the doorway before rushing out to hide in the closet in the changing area.

_{Don't ask why he had the costume or where he got it, you're better off not knowing. Trust me.}_

A moment later, Azusa rushed into the room looking around for her beloved "Charlotte", until the fluffy polar bear propped against the wall caught her attention. "How cute!" she squealed in delight, rushing over to awkwardly pick the polar bear up, her original reason for even being there completely forgotten. "Let's go home, Antoinette. It's getting late and we need our beauty sleep." And with those words, Azusa headed back out of the room and through the house.

Standing at the top the stairs, Akane was about to investigate all the noise from downstairs that had awoken her, when she noted Azusa Shiratori happily walking out the front door of her home with a...Polar Bear?...slung over her shoulder. Akane just continued to stare at the now closed front door for several long moments, trying to understand what she'd just witnessed. Finally, she just shook her and turned about to go back to bed, muttering to herself, "I don't want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: As you can tell I am making slight changes to the story to help it's stability and counter some of the errors that were made in the past, I will be working ****diligently on the other chapters soon as possible gonna start revamping chapter:3 sometime today.**

**A.U.R chapter:2**

Ranma groaned as she rolled over, slowly awakening and finding her futon particularly hard and uncomfortable this morning. Sitting up drowsily, she began to stretch out some kinks, yawning, and brought a hand up to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes. The sensation of fur rubbing against her face was Ranma's first real indicator that something was seriously off. Cracking open her eyes, she stared blearily at her hand, trying to bring it into focus. _'Why's my hand so...white and...fuzzy?'_ she mused silently. Then her hand actually came into focus... _'What the..?!'_

Panic that she'd somehow been hit with yet another curse had just begun to start up, as she frantically looked and felt herself over, before she realized that she was actually wearing some kind of costume and calmed back down. Mostly. A dull ache, at both the back and front of her head, provided a clue as to how she'd come to be wearing said costume, along with her last conscious memories before waking...wherever she was. _'Ryoga!'_ she mentally growled, taking note that she was in some kind of elaborate cage or display case. _'Oooh, just you wait, Pig-Boy... I think it's well past time that Akane took her precious 'P-Chan' to the vet to make sure all his 'shots' are up to date...'_

Looking out of her cage, Ranma blanched at the sight that greeted her. It was some kind of...well, trophy room, she supposed. In fact, there actually were a few 'trophies' in a display case against the far wall of the large room. Everywhere she looked, though, there were display cases holding what, she assumed, could be considered 'cute' things. And along the neon pink walls were more display cases/cages similar to her own, although they all appeared to be empty save for one other. She wasn't entirely sure what it contained, it may have been a dog of some kind...if one were being rather loose in their interpretation of what a dog was, as whatever it was looked as if Quasimodo had decided to breed with a Bulldog that had already crossbred with a Saint Bernard...and maybe a Chihuahua...and possibly several other creatures, not all of them native to the mortal plane of existence. That thing just did NOT look right and gave her the heebie-jeebies just looking at it. And the bright pink collar, large bow and nail-polish that had been applied to its large claws did NOTHING to improve its looks, whatsoever.

Turning her attention away from the room's seemingly only other living occupant with a shudder, Ranma focused on her own cage and escape. The base was elevated about a foot from the main floor and seemed to be made of a heavily-enameled steel plate with rounded corners and measured about five by eight feet in dimension. It was set flush with the wall and was wrapped in a clear glass-like material that may have been a thick Plexiglas or acrylic material, which appeared to be inset into the floor and extended upwards into the ceiling. There was a slot-like opening, about six-inches high and maybe a foot-and-a-half wide, with a securely latched covering at one end of the cage, no doubt to allow for food and water to be placed inside. Ranma would be able to easily reach through the opening once the cover was opened, but there was no way she'd be able to get out or pull anyone in through it. There was a small drain in the center of the floor and what she assumed were water sprinklers in the ceiling, and tapping against the back wall of the cage showed it to be more enameled steel plate. There WAS, however, a covered vent inset into the wall that appeared to be large enough for her to squeeze through...if she removed the bulky costume she was wearing. Even then, it looked like it was going to be a tight fit.

_'How the heck did they even get me in here?!'_ Ranma wondered, not having found anything even remotely resembling a doorway, hidden or otherwise. Not really expecting to have any success, Ranma punched the clear 'wall' of her cage to see if she could shatter it or simply knock it loose. As she'd expected, it simply absorbed the force of her blow. A powerful kick had no better results.

"Oh, Antoinette, you're awake! This makes Azusa so happy!" Azusa exclaimed, emerging from behind some of the clutter in the room.

Ranma, hearing Azusa's voice, ceased kicking at the wall as she focused her attention on the ditzy little klepto. _'Great, out of the frying pan and into the fire,'_ she thought. "Lemme outta here! You can't hold me in here, I'm a human being, damn it!"

"Aww, silly Antoinette, polar bears are not human," Azusa giggled. Then, in an overly-cute and cheerful tone of voice, she asked, "Is Antoinette hungry?"

Ranma growled, "My name is RANMA! Not 'Antoinette', or Fifi, or Francoise, or any other cute and stupid little French-sounding name that pops into that empty little head of yours! NOW LEMME OUTTA HERE!"

"Don't be angry, Antoinette," Azusa pleaded, looking sad. Then she seemed to brighten, which set alarms going off in Ranma's head, before cheerfully stating, "That must be it! Antoinette is hungry and is cranky because she has not eaten breakfast yet! Little Azusa will get you something to eat right away! But what do polar bears eat? Hmm...I KNOW! FISH!" And with that, Azusa sped from the room, leaving Ranma with an impending sense of doom. Knowing her luck as she did, Ranma could easily imagine her cage suddenly being filled with a metric ton of raw fish and other oceanic organisms up to her neck...if not over her head. She HAD to get out of here! NOW!

Akane exited her bedroom, dressed for her morning jog, and headed over to the guest room to make sure Ranma would be up and awake for their 'spar' when she returned. "Ranma! Wake up! I don't want to hear any..." Akane's voice trailed off once she'd opened the guest room door and flicked on the light. Uncle Saotome, in panda form, was sprawled out on his futon, still asleep and snoring away, but...there was no sign of Ranma in the room. In fact, Ranma's futon appeared to have already been rolled up and put away. "Where is that idiot?" Akane grumbled, surprised that he was apparently already awake and up. _'I swear, if Ranma's trying to stand me up again...'_

Heading downstairs, Akane stopped by the kitchen to see if Ranma may, as had occurred on occasion, be helping Kasumi out with preparing breakfast...but Kasumi was the only occupant of the room. "Kasumi, have you seen Ranma?"

"Not this morning, Akane-chan," Kasumi responded. "He took a bath last night, before I did, and I assumed he went to bed right after. Although, there was all that noise while I was upstairs getting my bathing things... He wasn't in his room?"

"No, he wasn't," Akane sighed, having dismissed Azusa's presence in her home the previous evening as a figment of her imagination and therefore not making the connection. Moving on into the living room, she was mildly surprised to see Ryoga at the table with a still half-asleep Nabiki, drinking coffee. "Hey guys, have you seen Ranma anywhere this morning?" she asked.

Nabiki just gave a negative grunt as she slowly shook her head and took another sip of her coffee, barely even acknowledging the question.

"What about you, Ryoga, surely you've seen him?" Akane asked, sounding hopeful.

Ryoga grinned, remembering the events from last night and imagining what Azusa could be doing to Ranma right now. "Nope, haven't seen him. But he's probably just out practicing the Art somewhere; you know him, always training. Heheheh..." Ryoga's nervous laughter trailed off as he noticed Nabiki gazing steadily at him with a raised eyebrow, all but announcing that she knew he was lying.

It had been surprisingly easy to pry the cover off of the ventilation duct, but squeezing through the small opening would be an entirely different matter. It was as Ranma stripped off the polar bear costume that she discovered the collar about her slender neck. It fit snugly about her neck and felt like it may have been covered in silk or something similar, being fairly thick, and had what felt like a large bow at the back, probably centered over the clasp and making it difficult if not impossible to get to. No doubt, judging from the dog-thing's collar in the other cage, it was 'pink' and had been placed on her by Azusa. She was barely able to get her slender fingers about it, but when she jerked strongly against it, intending to rip it off...she was sent crashing to the floor of her cage, convulsing uncontrollably, as electricity was sent into her from the collar.

"Oh, come on! This is cruelty to animals!" she cried out, once the shock passed and she'd regained control of her body. _'Deal with it later,'_ she told herself, jumping up and beginning to squeeze through the small opening in the wall and into the ventilation shaft itself; doing her best to ignore the way her breasts and hips were being scraped raw as she squeezed through.

Shuddering as her bare and abused skin came into contact with the cold metal of the ventilation shaft itself, Ranma rolled onto her hands and knees and took stock of her situation. The shaft itself was barely large enough to crawl through without continually rubbing against the sides, and dark with the only illumination coming from the vent ducts of the cages along one side. Not really able to turn around without some extreme contortions on her part, Ranma began crawling forward, pausing to check every outlet, looking for one that exited out somewhere other than yet another cage.

She had to turn two tight corners and was on the other side of the room when her progress was halted by the ventilation shaft abruptly turning upwards. So far, every outlet she'd found had only let into yet another cage and she was reasonably convinced that the room itself was the basement of wherever she was being held. Staring up into the pitch blackness of the vertical shaft, Ranma sighed and began the slow process of shinnying her way up to, hopefully, the next level and freedom.

Ranma's vertical ascent in the darkened shaft was again halted after a time when her head struck the top. Feeling around, however, left her confused as there didn't appear to be any horizontal branches of the shaft from that point. Belatedly, Ranma realized that she had been minimizing bodily contact with the cold walls of the shaft to her hands and feet and must have missed other shafts branching off from the vertical one. With a resigned sigh, Ranma reversed directions and began descending back down the vertical shaft, this time pausing every few feet to feel about for a horizontal branch. Moments later she found one and crawled into it, feeling her way in the darkness until she felt a duct cover. A hard shove pushed the cover off and she once again forced her body through a painfully tight hole and into a darkened room.

As Ranma carefully rose to her feet, she could feel cloth brushing against one arm and then something small tapped against her face. Reaching up to brush it aside, she found what felt like a slender chain suspended from the ceiling and pulled it. There was a click and light suddenly blinded her for a moment.

"Eww, I may have been better off in the cage," she muttered, looking about herself once her eyes adjusted to the light, finding herself in what appeared to be a closet. Judging from the sickeningly cute amounts of satin and lace, in pink and other pastel colors, of the collection of frilly dresses...Ranma rightly assumed that she'd stumbled into Azusa's personal closet. Almost, Ranma chose to exit the closet and make her escape while still nude rather than wear anything she might find therein. Fortunately, before she did so, she stumbled across a tolerable peasant dress tucked away in the back. It would have been small even on Azusa, and the bustier severely squeezed Ranma's chest and pinched her waist, with the white top, which should have been loose and ruffled, stretched taut across her substantial bosom with the shoulder straps framing and forcing them together and outwards, but it covered the basics with the forest green skirt covering her to mid-thigh. She still didn't have any undergarments, and a stiff breeze would be likely to blow up the still fairly loose skirt of the dress, exposing her nether regions to one and all, but she wasn't about to raid Azusa's bedroom for such items. She had the basics covered and it was time to leave.

Cautiously opening the closet door, Ranma peeked out and, seeing no one in the garishly girly bedroom, that had security bars over the windows (whether to prevent break-ins or escape was subject to debate), quickly made her way across the room and out the door...onto a balcony overlooking a much larger room. Apparently, as she'd climbed up the ventilation shaft, she'd missed an entire floor. Noting a stairway leading down to her left, Ranma quickly made her way over to it and descended, hoping she could make it across the large room and to the double-doors she could see to one side, which hopefully would let her escape the house, without anyone noticing her.

"Excuse me, Miss, but may I inquire as to whom you are and what you are doing here?" a male voice suddenly spoke up as Ranma was rushing across the room towards the doors. Looking to her right, Ranma noted what appeared to be a butler standing in another doorway beneath the balcony.

"Uhhh...just, um...I...I'm, uh...Ran-...Ranko! Yeah, I'm Ranko, and, uh...Azusa...she, uh...she..." Ranma stammered, searching desperately for some reasonable excuse to explain her presence.

"Another one," the butler sighed, having long experience with his mistress's tendencies to bring various 'cute' items back to the residence...which, occasionally, DID include individuals she'd found particularly cute. Releasing another long-suffering sigh, the butler explained, "Breakfast will be served shortly in the main dining room, through those doors, Miss Ranko," he indicated the double-doors Ranma had been making for, "and the front doors of the manse are down the hallway behind you...when you are ready to depart."

"Uhh, thanks. Bye," Ranma quickly chirped and wasted no time turning about and making for the exit, her bare feet slapping loudly against the marble tile of the floor as she struggled not to break into a full-out sprint.

"Polite girl," the butler murmured to himself, before sighing yet again. _'Whatever are we going to do about the Mistress's habits?'_ he questioned himself. _'That's the third girl she's kidnapped this week. Oh well, at least this one wasn't swearing to bring charges...'_ Then he shuddered with revulsion, recalling that it was time to feed the...THING downstairs. How his mistress had managed to capture it, let alone what she could possibly find 'cute' about the abomination, was utterly beyond his understanding. _'The life of a manservant is fraught with peril...but I really should get my resume updated. I don't know how much more of the insanity around here I can take...'_

Akane was jogging her way through the park, making good time on her morning run and fuming at how Ranma appeared to be trying to skip out on the promised sparring match, when she was forced to come to an abrupt stop as a cry of "PERVERT!" rang out and some guy in a track suit flew right in front of her to land in the bushes to one side of the path. Looking to where the guy had come from, Akane's eyes grew wide as she saw Ranma in a scandalously small dress stomping down the path towards her and looking as if she were about to kill, or at least seriously maim, the next person who so much as looked at her funny.

"Um...Ranma? Why are you dressed in that getup? And what's with the pink collar?" Akane hesitantly asked, as Ranma trudged past her without any apparent notice that she was even there. "You know it's going to attract every pervert around, don't you?"

Ranma spun on her like a rabid dog, snarling, and snapped, "You think I don't know that?! I've already had to beat off half a dozen perverts this morning! It ain't like I wanted to wear this dress, but it was the only thing I could find! And what do you care for, huh? You and everybody else are always trying to get me in a dress or other girly outfits all the time at the slightest excuse! Sometimes I think you all WANT me to be a girl it happens so often!" Needless to say, Ranma was in a particularly foul mood and not just because of the most recent situation, although it was definitely a contributing factor.

"Well, excuse me for being curious," Akane growled back, her own ire returning to the fore. "Don't you think I have a right to know why my 'fiancé' would be dressed up like a trollop trolling through the park for dates? And where did you run off to so early this morning? You're not trying to get out of our sparring match this morning, are you?"

"I didn't run off anywhere!" Ranma growled, and made a visible effort to rein in her anger. "Ryoga was being chased by Azusa last night and tried to hide in the bath while I was taking one. He knocked me out and dressed me up in a cute costume for Azusa to find, and she hauled me back to her place. I've spent the morning escaping and fighting off every perverted male in Nerima."

"A likely story, I'm sure." Akane paused, as she recalled the memory of Azusa carrying someone dressed in a polar bear costume out of the house the previous evening. Still, she wasn't about to let Ranma off the hook and lay the blame at her friend's feet. "I'll bet you were just trying to trick poor Ryoga again, just like you always do. Only this time, he saw through your disguise and knocked you out for Azusa to find. Humph! Serves you right!"

"Grrr, believe what you want," Ranma growled through clenched teeth, "you always do, regardless of the facts. Just don't get in my way the next time I see Ryoga, I owe him a world of hurt!"

"Whatever," Akane snorted, dismissing Ranma's comments as just blustering bravado, as she stepped up closer to Ranma and reached out to get a good grip to remove the collar from about Ranma's neck.

"No! Don't." Ranma began to shout, realizing what Akane intended to do, but was abruptly cut off as Akane yanked hard on the collar...and then was unable to release it as they were both shocked into unconsciousness.

Just moments later, Nodoka Saotome, enjoying a leisurely walk through the park on her way to the Tendo Dojo that morning, stumbled across the two girls passed out on the path. Tsking in shocked embarrassment, Nodoka quickly adjusted Ranko's skirt to conceal that she wasn't currently wearing panties, and knelt down beside the two girls to try and rouse them.

"Ranko? Wake up, dear," Nodoka softly called, lightly slapping the girl's cheeks and wondering curiously at the way the two girls' hair seemed to be standing on end. Then, even more curious, _'Now why would Ranko be wearing a pet collar, I wonder?'_ Thinking that the collar may be interfering with Ranko's ability to breathe, she tried to remove it...and experienced a 'shocking' discovery of her own, before collapsing alongside the other two girls.

"Ooooh, my head..." Ranma groaned, rousing from her forced slumber, yet again, to slowly sit upright. There was an oddly metallic taste in her mouth...and her entire body ached, like that time she'd... Ranma frantically looked around, searching for any signs of Kodachi's pet alligator. Fortunately, she realized that she was still in the park. Unfortunately, Ranma also realized that Akane and her mother were both passed out on the ground beside her.

"Mom!" Ranma cried out, spinning about to kneel beside the older woman, gently trying to rouse her. "Mom, wake up! Are you okay?"

"Nnngh... Ranko, dear..." Nodoka woozily began, slowly waking and sitting up. "Just why are you wearing a collar that gives such strong electrical shocks?"

"Heh heh...long story," Ranma chuckled nervously, turning her attention to rousing Akane now that her mother appeared to be alright. "So...what brings you to the park this early, Auntie?"

_'It may have been my imagination before, but I distinctly heard her call me 'Mom' that time. I wonder...could it be... Could Ranko really be my son?'_ Nodoka thought, recalling how she had seen that Ryoga boy transform into a small pig with a splash of water; and his explanation of how Jusenkyo curses worked when she had pressed him for an explanation later on. And recalling how Ranko was frequently soaking wet whenever she made her surprise visits to the Dojo in search of her husband and son. _'Best not to rush things, or jump to conclusions too quickly,'_ she decided, before responding to Ranko's question. "I was just enjoying a stroll through the park on my way to the Dojo, dear. I was hoping we could continue our talk from last night."

"Oh, um...sure," Ranma said, carefully getting to her feet, still twitching a little, before turning to help Akane upright as well.

"Here you go, Auntie," Akane said, handing over Nodoka's purse that she'd picked up while getting to her feet.

"Thank you, dear," Nodoka said, taking the proffered item before turning her attention back to Ranko. "Ranko...could you explain to me just why you're dressed that way, going 'commando', and wearing a collar? I can understand your doing so, if one of those boys you described to me is interested in such...games...and you're hoping to attract his attention, but it's really unbecoming of a young lady to play such games so...publicly. And I thought you didn't want to rush into anything? Such intimate 'games' should really not be played until after you're married, dear."

Ranma just stood there, wide-eyed, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, shocked that her mother would think she was doing...THAT! At least she was until Akane snickered in amusement, trying to suppress her need to laugh aloud. "Not a word, Tendo," Ranma growled softly, glaring at her, before turning back to face her mother. "Mo-...Auntie, I didn't have any real choice 'bout what I'm wearin'. I don't wanna go into any of the details, but I ain't wearin' it to 'attract' the attention of any boys. Just like I didn't have any say in wearin' this damn collar. I just wanna go back to the Dojo and get into my regular clothes and get this stuff off!"

"Of course, dear," Nodoka agreed, smiling and turning to lead the way out of the park.

Ranma's mood didn't improve all that much during the short walk out of the park, although there was now a large dose of anxiety mixed into the whole. She had slipped again and called her mother 'Mom', instead of 'Auntie', and despite her mother's teasing as to the way she was currently dressed...Ranma had not missed the speculative and contemplative looks her mother was still occasionally shooting her. _'Could she suspect the truth?'_ she wondered. _'Or could she be thinking about 'adopting' me as her 'daughter'? After all, I'm supposed to be Ranko 'Tendo', a distant cousin of Akane's and an orphan...'_

"We really need to get that collar off of you, Ranko," Akane spoke up, interrupting Ranma's thoughts as they walked along.

"Yeah, well, if ya got any bright ideas of how to do so, without trying to yank it off and getting shocked again, I'm all ears," Ranma responded dejectedly.

"Hmm," Nodoka spoke up, peering closely at the collar about Ranma's neck. "I think I've seen similar collars before...on large dogs. Perhaps a pet shop would know how to remove it."

"That's a great idea, Auntie," Akane chimed in happily. "Let's go, Ranko! There's a pet shop just around this next corner."

"Arf arf," Ranma barked sarcastically, but followed along. _'This is going to be sooo embarrassing,'_ she thought glumly.

Nodoka shook her head with a grin at Ranko's sarcastic response, and said, "You asked for suggestions, dear; I merely gave one."

"Sorry, Auntie, just having a bad day," Ranma said apologetically.

Ranma slowed as Akane and her mother stepped into "Nerima's Exotic Pets, Inc.", and then kept her gaze focused exclusively on the floor as she timidly followed after them. This was the kind of place where they sold...THOSE things, and the last thing she needed or wanted was to see one. It was bad enough that she could hear one nearby.

"Excuse me, Miss, can you help us?" Nodoka asked, stepping up to the counter and addressing the salesclerk who'd been stocking the shelves.

The salesclerk turned about, and immediately recognized two of her customers. "Hi, Akane! Hey, Ranma."

"Yuka!" Akane interrupted hastily. "I didn't know you worked here! 'Ranko' and I thought you were working at the bookstore?"

"I was," Yuka responded, giving Akane a puzzled look as the girl darted her eyes towards the elder woman. "But I changed jobs and started working here last week. So...what can I help you with?"

"Well, my niece," Nodoka began, turning to indicate the shorter redhead and thus missing the puzzled expression that crossed Yuka's face, "Ranko, could use some help in removing that collar about her neck. And we were hoping that you may know of a way to do so."

As Yuka turned to Ranma, she started to snicker at the sight of the large pink bow about Ranma's neck, but Akane's brief shake of her head and nod toward the elder woman stopped her. Stepping out from behind the counter, Yuka took a closer look at the collar. "Ah, a Shiratori Special. Yes, I can help you get this off of Ran...ko. I'll just take her into the back where I have the proper tools. We'll just be a moment."

Ranma kept her gaze on the floor as she was led into the back room of the pet shop and to a seat at a table. "Sit here, Ranma. And don't look around. We keep some of the excess...pets back here."

Ranma took Yuka's word for it and kept her gaze fixed on the table as Yuka retrieved a large toolbox and set it on the table before her. "So, why didn't Akane want me calling you by name, and who's the woman calling you her 'niece'?" Yuka asked, as she rummaged around in the toolbox.

Ranma let off a deep sigh, "My mom. She doesn't know about the curse and...it could be bad if she found out about it in the wrong way, so...as far as she knows, I'm Akane's cousin, Ranko."

"Bad how?" Yuka asked, finally finding what she was looking for and pulling the items from the toolbox.

"Seppuku."

"Damn," Yuka gasped, pulling on some thick rubber gloves. "Your life really is screwed up. I'll have to get the full story from Akane, later."

"So, you have any idea on how to get this collar offa me?"

"Oh, sure. Getting the collar off is easy, but..." Yuka said, and Ranma felt something cold and metallic slipping into place between the collar and the back of her neck.

"But?"

"You're not gonna like it."

Before Ranma could ask what Yuka meant by that, there was a loud metallic snap and her world exploded in a brief moment of intense pain before everything went dark.

Yuka chuckled as she held up the large tin-snips in one hand, the now severed collar in the other. "Well, Ranma, looks like your good to go. But first..." Yuka quickly replaced the now harmless collar about Ranma's neck and rushed over to where her purse was stored, pulling her cell phone out and snapping a few quick pictures of Ranma in her too-small dress and cute pink collar. "No way Sayuri'd believe me about this without evidence." Then, making sure that everything had been put away, she called out, "Akane! Can you come back here and get Ranko? She's in no condition to walk home right now."

"Thanks, Yuka," Akane said, stepping into the back room. With the shortness of the dress Ranma was wearing, as well as her current lack of undergarments, carrying Ranma piggyback was definitely not an option. And it was too far back to the Dojo to carry her 'bridal' style, so...Akane tossed the smaller girl over her shoulder like a bag of rice, and was thus able to hold her skirt down in the process and protect what little modesty Ranma may have possessed.

"So, how much do we owe you?" Nodoka asked, digging into her purse as the two younger girls emerged from the back room, with an unconscious Ranko over Akane's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Ma'am. Ranko can pay me back later with a favor. You will inform her of that, won't you, Akane?"

"Sure, no problem, Yuka," Akane said, carrying Ranma out of the shop.

"Please, I insist that you take something for helping Ranko out," Nodoka stated, handing Yuka 500 yen. "I'm certain the poor dear is going to be embarrassed enough over all this, without being reminded of it."

Yuka pocketed the coinage and smiled. "No problem, Mrs. Saotome. I don't intend to ask for a large favor or anything...and I won't tease her too much about this." _'Just mercilessly until I get ALL the little details out of him!'_

Ranma sat at his desk, his head down on his forearms, with a book propped open before him in a halfhearted attempt to conceal the fact that he was once again sleeping in class. The last two weeks had been pure hell for the young martial artist. Akane had wasted little time in relating the embarrassing incident to the rest of her family, and by extension his father, and Genma had taken it, as always, as an excuse to step up his son's training, in both duration and intensity. Then, to make matters even worse, Yuka had taken pictures of him after removing that damned collar and they were circulating throughout the school. He was continually being teased and laughed at, and Nabiki was hounding him to do a photo-shoot while dressed as some girls named "Heidi" and "Pippi". As a result of all that, Ranma hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since and was fairly exhausted.

Akane looked over at Ranma from her own desk, where she'd been taking notes for the both of them, and frowned. _'I swear, you'd think he could be at least a little grateful that I do these things while he sleeps through class,'_ she thought, hoping that he would try the cookies she planned to make in Home-Ec class today. Then she caught sight of the teacher looking over the class out of the corner of her eye and returned her attention to the front of the class.

"Saotome, wake up! This is a classroom, not a rest stop!" the teacher barked out. Not getting a response, the teacher shook his head wearily and began walking over towards the sink in the corner of the room.

Akane quickly tried to wake Ranma before the teacher turned back around, but to no avail. _'Damn, he must be really worn out,'_ she thought, turning back to the front of the class and watching the teacher approach, glass of cold water now in hand.

Ukyo just looked on, shaking her head sadly at the inevitable, _'Mr. Aiyama warned Ranma of what he'd do if he was caught sleeping in his class again.'_

The teacher picked up the book on Ranma's desk and slammed it down onto it, and when that elicited no response the sleeping boy he upended the glass of cold water onto his head.

Ranma awoke sputtering and looking wildly around. "What's the big idea?!" she yelled, wiping excess water from her face, and finally taking note of the scowling teacher and the now empty glass in his hand.

"I warned you, Mister Saotome. You sleep in my class and I'm going to start pouring water on you to keep you awake," the teacher stated firmly, before turning to address the entire class. "And that goes for the rest of you, as well. In fact, I believe I'll bring a cooler tomorrow, stocked with ice and bottled water, just to ensure that the water is nice and cold. Saotome is hardly the only student I've caught sleeping in class...isn't that right, Mister Higurashi? Perhaps you'd get more sleep at home, in bed, if you saved watching those hentai anime you love so much for the weekends."

Daisuke just slouched lower in his seat as the class laughed at his embarrassment.

"And just where do you think you're going, Saotome?" Mr. Aiyama demanded, when Ranma stood up from her desk.

"The hall, where else?" she muttered. "I imagine you want me to get some buckets filled with water, too."

"Oh no, Saotome. No. I think I'll let Ranma-'chan' remain in class this time. Maybe now she'll actually stay awake and learn something," the teacher stated, snarkily, before turning and walking back to the front of the classroom, accompanied by a few chuckles and giggles from the students.

Ranma fumed as she plopped back down into her seat, angrily wiping away the excess water covering it and opening her textbook to the appropriate chapter as indicated on the chalkboard. _'I hate school, and I hate that jerk!'_ she thought, giving the teacher a menacing glare; she hadn't missed the appreciative glances that he'd been giving to the way her now water-soaked silk shirt clung to her breasts.

Akane shook her head, then leaned over to whisper, "I told you he was serious, but nooo, you didn't want to believe me.." Akane was interrupted as chalkboard eraser bounced off her head.

"No distracting your fellow students, Miss Tendo. If you do so again, I'll have you stand in the hall," Mr. Aiyama instructed as he began making some notes in his class planner.

Akane sighed as she picked up the eraser and set it on the corner of her desk. She contemplated throwing it back at the teacher, but thought better of it.

Ranma, male once more, peeked around the side of the tool shed he was hiding behind, carefully surveying the schoolyard as other students went about eating their lunches. He'd been quietly eating from his own bento when he'd overheard some girl offering to let another student try some cookies she'd just baked in Home-Ec class, which reminded him that Akane had Home-Ec just before lunch as well. And if one girl had baked cookies today, then Akane... Ranma had finished off his bento in a flash and then hightailed it for someplace to hide.

"What'cha lookin' for?" a voice softly whispered into his ear.

"Akane. They were baking in Home-Ec today and..." Ranma trailed off, a feeling of impending doom settling over him, as he realized just who was whispering into his ear. He'd barely begun to make a break for it when a small hand latched onto his shirt collar, yanking him back, and slamming him into the side of the tool shed.

"Hey Ranma, I know you're not trying to avoid me," Akane said calmly, a soft smile on her face, before her tone grew harsh and her expression turned into a frown, "are you?"

"Wh-what? No...of course not," Ranma chuckled nervously, eying the small paper bag in Akane's hands warily. "I-I was l-looking for you...yeah, that's right. I heard you were looking for me, so I was looking for you, yeah."

"Uh-huh," Akane grunted, clearly not believing a word of it, before holding the small paper bag up, threateningly, against his chest, daring him to move with her eyes. "I baked you some cookies in class today...won't you try them? Please?" she asked, her hard gaze softening into an imploring one.

_'Ahh, jeez...not the 'kicked puppy' look,'_ Ranma thought, already in the process of subconsciously taking hold of the paper bag. "Um...what... What kind of cookies are they?" he hesitantly asked, cautiously holding the bag away from his face and carefully opening it, just in case there were any noxious fumes or it exploded on contact with the outside air.

"We made sugar cookies, but...I felt those would be kind of bland, so I spiced them up a little."

"Uh-huh..." Ranma responded, warily reaching into the bag and withdrawing...a cookie. Well, he supposed it was a cookie...looked more like a dried-out slug, though; same coloring and everything. He felt nauseous just looking at it. "So, um...have you tried them yourself, yet?"

"Of course not, I made them for you," Akane said, starting to fume at his obvious reluctance to eat her cookies. "Are you saying they're no good? You haven't even tried them yet."

Ranma held a hand up in warding. "I was just askin', no need to get mad or anything. I...I'll try one, okay?"

"Please do," Akane gushed, smiling pleasantly.

Ranma eyed the...cookie in his hand warily for a minute, then just as Akane's frown began to reappear he popped it into his mouth and quickly chewed, trying desperately not to taste anything and keep his face blank of all expression. _'Ugh...too much salt...and it's bitter, and...is that wasabi?'_ Ranma thought, feeling beads of sweat break out on his forehead. After several more minutes of chewing, and detecting nothing even remotely 'sugary', Ranma forced himself to swallow and smile at Akane. "Not too bad, Akane. You're definitely improving," he said. _'I haven't passed out yet; I guess that qualifies as improving...'_

"Really? I'm so glad you like them," Akane gushed, pleased as could be. "Please, have some more! In fact, eat them all if you like!"

_'I never said I liked them, I said they weren't too bad...'_ Ranma thought, struggling to maintain his smile and not grimace. Knowing that Akane's patience was virtually nonexistent, however, Ranma took a deep breath and braced himself. _'I am sooo going to regret this...I just know it,'_ he thought, and began scooping the offensive things into his mouth, doing his best to just get it over with as quickly as possible. Shortly, but not nearly soon enough for Ranma, and with the aid of a bottle of water provided by a smiling Akane, Ranma managed to choke down Akane's cookies.

Finishing off the bottled water, and rinsing the lingering foul taste from his mouth, he sighed in relief that his ordeal was over. "Thanks for the cookies, Akane, I...found them really...interesting. Not too sweet, though; maybe next time you can just try to make them according to the recipe," Ranma said, trying to curtail Akane's eagerness to experiment. Then, without warning, Ranma's stomach lurched. "Ahh...Igottago!" Ranma gasped and jumped up to sprint for the restrooms.

Minutes later, Ranma was rinsing his mouth out again over a restroom sink. _'One of these day's I'll learn to just take the beating and get it over with... Continuing to eat the stuff Akane cooks is going to kill me otherwise,'_ he mused wearily, before feeling his stomach lurch in warning, yet again, and rushing back into a stall to lean over the commode.

After school, Ranma slowly made his way through the local park, still suffering from Akane's cookies and not wanting to deal with anyone at the Dojo until he was feeling a bit better. Unfortunately, only a few moments into the park, Ranma began to feel as if he was being watched. _'Oh man, not again,'_ he silently groaned as he suddenly sensed the harmful intent surge up behind him with an all-too-familiar "Ranma, prepare to die!" Spinning around on his heel, he jumped backwards just as the ground beneath his feet cratered explosively thanks to Ryoga's umbrella.

Ranma, trying not to upset his still volatile stomach, looked at Ryoga and sighed tiredly. "Can we do this another time, Pork-butt? I ain't feeling too good."

"Awww, is widdle Wanma feeling puny? Do you want me to call your mommy so she can make it all better?" Ryoga jeered.

Ranma growled in annoyance at the obvious taunting. "Fine, P-Chan, have it your way! But don't complain to me about not feeling well after I kick your flabby ass all over the park!"

"How dare you insult me, like that!" Ryoga raged, charging forward and attempting to crush Ranma with his umbrella. "My ass is NOT 'flabby'!"

"Okay, okay," Ranma sighed dramatically as he dodged Ryoga's attempts to squash him, "I lied. Your butt is small and tight and rock-hard, and just draws girls to want to grab hold and give those buns of steel a good squeeze..."

"Really?" Ryoga asked, suddenly pausing in his attack as he considered that Ranma WAS a girl part of the time...

"Well," Ranma began, grinning evilly, "it's certainly not the size of your dick that's going to attract the girls..."

"SAY WHAT!?" Ryoga roared indignantly.

"Aw, what'sa matter, Porky?" Ranma asked with a sneer. "You can attack MY masculinity on a whim, but you don't like it when YOURS is brought into question? Aww...want I should call your mommy?"

"DIE!" Ryoga roared and renewed his assault with even greater vigor...if substantially less skill.

_'Heh, I should have done this long ago,'_ Ranma thought, finding it much easier to dodge Ryoga's wild, but powerful, attacks now. _'He always taunts me with how 'girly' I am and stuff, but he's even more insecure about his masculinity than I am.'_ He spun around and delivered a brutal spinning roundhouse kick to Ryoga's stomach, sending the Lost Boy flying backwards to crash hard against a tree. "Had enough, Porky?" he taunted.

Ryoga simply growled in response as he got back to his feet, none the worse for wear, and launched himself at Ranma again. As before, Ranma was having little difficulty in dodging Ryoga's attacks...until his stomach suddenly clenched up, trying to expel something that was no longer there. Ryoga, despite his berserker rage, noted Ranma's slight distraction and quickly delivered a powerful uppercut that lifted Ranma off his feet and sent him flying back to land with a loud splash in a nearby water fountain.

Just instants after landing in the fountain, Ranma-chan erupted from the water and rocketed back to Ryoga to return the favor. Unfortunately, there was no fountain behind Ryoga and he simply crashed into the ground. "Round two, Porky!" she taunted.

Nearby, but far enough away for relative safety, an older gentleman with steel-gray hair leaned upon a cane and watched the fight impassively as it progressed. He was a distinguished looking gentleman, the fine quality of his kimono showing that he was a man of means, while his bearing hinted at one of the nobility, and the katana at his side was a clear indication of samurai heritage.

At the man's side was a woman, appearing a bit older but no less bowed by time than the man, with dark auburn hair streaked through with gray. Unlike her husband beside her, however, she visibly frowned in displeasure when a petite yet curvaceous red-haired girl emerged from the fountain in which the black-haired boy had fallen.

The elderly gentleman reached into his kimono and withdrew a set of photographs, comparing the red-haired girl with one of the photos. _'So, the rumors are true, Ranma has a Jusenkyo curse. Disconcerting, but not truly surprising.'_

"Young women should not be fighting boys," the elderly woman said softly to her husband.

"True," the elderly man replied, just as softly. "However, she, is also a he and still quite young and inexperienced. Still, you are correct; when in girl form, our grandchild should not be fighting like this."

"And a shameful lack of modesty, as well," the elderly woman complained, watching Ranma rip open her blouse to flash her bare breasts at her opponent. "That's a disgraceful and dangerous tactic to utilize, which could lead to serious consequences."

"I seem to recall you employing a very similar 'tactic' against myself back in the day," the man grinned. "And still use upon occasion."

"Ah, but I was fully aware of the consequences," the woman told her husband, smiling mischievously herself, "and more than willing to see it through as the existence of our daughter proves. If what we suspect of the way our grandchild was raised is accurate, however, she has little knowledge of what she risks by such 'displays'."

"In that, at least, we are in agreement," the man said. "If not on the means of correcting such behavior."

Back to the fight still in progress, Ranma and Ryoga were charging each other in a flurry of punches and kicks, which left Ranma wobbly on her feet and looking on the verge of collapse as they separated again; not that Ryoga was in much better condition. Still, Ryoga was widely known for his inhuman endurance and stamina, so Ranma wasn't greatly surprised when he charged towards her once more.

Bracing herself, Ranma struggled to focus her vision on her rapidly approaching opponent and drew upon the last of her chi reserves for one last special technique. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" she cried out just before Ryoga stepped into her range, and then jack-hammered her fists up, through his guard, to deliver nearly a hundred uppercuts to Ryoga's chin with all of the power she had left, stopping him in his tracks before she stumbled back away from him.

Ryoga wobbled, looking as if his knees had suddenly become double-jointed, his arms seeming about to fall to his sides before abruptly rising back up in a guard position several times, and it looked as if his eyes wanted to cross as he tried to focus on where Ranma swayed before him.

"Had...'nuff yet...Porky?" Ranma taunted, her voice slurring badly. "Or d'ya wanna...try fer round...three?"

Ryoga snarled in response, shook his head violently and seemed to regain his focus and strength for just a moment. Then, he started to take a bold step towards her...and promptly fell forward onto his face like a felled tree, completely out cold.

"Thas wha I thought!" Ranma snorted, before dropping to her knees and placing her hands upon her thighs to hold herself upright as she tried to regain her breath.

"So, you must be Ranma Saotome...my grandson," an elderly gentleman said as he, and what Ranma assumed was the man's wife, walked up to carefully scrutinize Ranma's battered and exhausted form. "Or, I suppose, 'granddaughter' would be more apt at the moment."

Ranma lurched to her feet, staring wide-eyed at the elderly couple before her, just KNOWING that her life was about to be thrown into the blender yet again, especially as she noted the strong resemblance between the elderly woman and her own mother...as well as her own current form. "Um...uhh..."

"Well? Nothing to say to us, Granddaughter?" the elderly woman asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Umm...hiiiii..." Ranma slurred with a small wave of one hand and a sickly smile, before surrendering to her exhaustion and stress and collapsing back to the ground where she softly began to snore.

The elderly couple merely looked at her for several long moments, contemplating the situation.

"Well, we found our grandchild and confirmed our daughter's suspicions about the curse, as well as some of what we suspected of Genma's parenting skills," the grandfather said. "Should we continue as planned?"

"We have no choice," the grandmother responded. "Nodoka can step in, temporarily, if needed, but she lacks the necessary skills and drive to do it for very long, and she's never had any interest in learning. And Ranma is the only family member young and malleable enough to begin training to fill the position. We just don't have the time to find anyone else. As it is, thanks to all of the problems Genma created, it's going to be difficult if not impossible, and that's not even taking our grandchild's getting cursed at such a young age into account."

Ranma's grandfather nodded, handing his walking cane to his wife as he knelt down to gently lift his sleeping grandchild into his arms. Rising back to his feet, he carefully shifted Ranma to rest more comfortably in his arms, her head lolling to rest against his broad chest. "You still wish to proceed straight to the Tendo Dojo?"

"I believe it would be more productive if our grandchild is formally introduced to us, and is reunited with his mother, amid familiar surroundings," the woman stated, to which her husband nodded. The woman, reaching over to pull Ranma's blouse closed, then continued, "It will also allow us the opportunity to gain a better understanding of the situation Genma has created. The reports we received from the investigators were more than a little vague in a number of areas, not least of which was our grandchild's curse…and the apparent lack of any attempts to come to terms with it, properly."

Reinji, Ranma's grandfather, frowned. "The reports DID make it quite clear, however, that Ranma would not react well to being 'forced' into anything. He can be tricked and manipulated into doing things, with unnerving ease, but attempts to force his compliance to the wishes of others has never ended well for anyone involved. And while you intend to offer him 'choices'…. Neji, this could backfire on you, with disastrous results. And not just for you."

"I understand that, quite well, Husband," Neji responded, her facial expression hardening. "Yet again, we have no choice. If the Saotome Clan is to maintain the respect and trust we've worked so hard to attain over the generations, despite our family's curse and the many obstacles that have been placed in our path, then our grandchild MUST be made to follow the proper path. The Saotome Clan prospers or suffers based on its 'reputation'…and the reputations of its individual members."

Reinji's frown deepened, recalling how his grandchild was viewed by the majority of Nerima residents…Ranma's 'reputation' was less than exemplary and, for the most part, was likely due to the manipulations and actions of others, but…. Reinji sighed, heavily. Ranma's unwillingness, or inability, to 'adapt' to his Jusenkyo curse, in conjunction with blindly following the teachings of his father, easily demonstrated that Ranma was not without fault in the matter. Like it or not, if the Saotome Clan was to maintain their prominent position within the hierarchy of Japan, maintain the respect and trust they had earned over the generations, then Neji's seemingly draconian intentions for their grandchild were necessary. He just wished that they had more time, so that things could be handled in a way that did not risk destroying all that they had worked and hoped for.

"What of this boy?" Neji asked, pointing at the unconscious Ryoga. "Should we just leave him to lay there?"

Reinji appraised the boy, dispassionately, before grunting and turning away to begin walking back to where their vehicle waited. "Leave him. As you heard, he chose the time and place for their battle, and insisted on it even when Ranma claimed illness. The consequences of his loss are on his own head. And judging from the way they fought against each other, as well as what they said, this was hardly their first battle…nor likely will it be their last," he stated indifferently.

"Well our 'granddaughter' will no longer engage in such undignified and 'unladylike' behavior if I have anything to say about it," Neji stated in no uncertain terms, turning to follow her husband and grandchild. "And if that boy has any honor at all, he will cease fighting with our 'grandson' when he becomes our 'granddaughter' and act like a proper gentleman should toward a lady."

"Heh, some 'lady'," Reinji chuckled, before looking meaningfully at his wife. "Reminds me more of a certain 'tomboy' I knew long ago…before she took an interest in a rather roguish and uncivilized young man and began putting on airs of being a 'lady' in order to impress his parents. Got into quite a few scrapes herself as I recall…and possessed a rather impressive right hook."

"Only with other girls, as you well know…baka," Neji responded, pulling out a cell phone from her own kimono. "And SHE deserved every one of those blows, being an even bigger and more irritating tomboy than I ever was. The kami know how long it took for me to 'civilize' her so that she could at least APPEAR to be a lady in public.

"Now be quiet, Dear, while I call Nodoka to meet us at the Tendos," Neji continued. "It's well passed time that our daughter was reunited with her child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: **Well sure has been a bit.. took me awhile to finish this edit since I have been very ill as of late, and of course the distraction of family and friends hasn't left a lot of time for me to spend on my stories... I am starting the revamp of the forth chapter as soon as I post this.

For those old readers who read the original version will observe slight touch ups and a couple new scenes, as for my new readers I hope you will enjoy this chapter, the 4th.

The reason I am doing this revamp is the story had a lot of content that came out of left field and were done on the fly.. I tend to bring all my ideas to bare in this story, but also do it in a way that makes more sense to my new and hopefully old readers.

* * *

**A.U.R Chapter:3**

The Tendo home was rather quiet with the exception of Genma and Soun playing a game of shogi, and Kasumi in the other room talking on the phone, along with the youngest Tendo daughter working on her homework up in her room. The middle Tendo daughter had yet to return home from school.

"I don't know Saotome we really must find a way to get those two to stop fighting and love one another.. Otherwise the joining of the schools will never come to fruition. " Soun stated, while moving one of his pieces forward.

Genma attentively watched his friends move, while contemplating his next. "And just what would you have in mind Tendo.. maybe a love potion? We tried that last time and if you remember that backfired."

"Yes it wasn't the best of plans Saotome you are right." Soun admitted sounding slightly pained from the memory of the aftermath.

Kasumi having concluded her phone call made her way over to her father. "Father that was Ranma's Mother she said to be expecting her along with her parents."

"Did they say when they would be here Kasumi?" Genma questioned, while moving one of his pieces.

Kasumi turned her attention to the Ranma's father. "Your wife said they would be here any minute now."

Genma without so much as a word, jumped up and ran towards the guest room as fast as he could, overturning the shogi board for the umpteenth time.

"Saotome my friend where are you going?" Soun called only to receive no answer from the Saotome Patriarch.

Thirty minutes passed, at which the doorbell rang out calling the attention of Kasumi, who came to the door and opened it to to find Nodoka standing there. "Auntie Saotome do come in. Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"No thank you Kasumi.. Is my husband home?" Nodoka questioned, as she stepped into the house when Kasumi backed away from the door to allow her entry.

Kasumi gave a cheerful smile. "I am sorry Auntie Saotome. You just missed him Mr. Saotome left a couple minutes ago to go on another training trip."

Nodoka didn't seem too surprised when she heard her husband had left once again on yet another training trip, since it had become a recurring event when she showed up at the Tendo estate.

"I thought you said your parents would be here?" Kasumi questioned, observing no one else at the door, before shutting it.

Nodoka chuckled lightly. "They will be here shortly.. I just happened to get here first since I was in the market district when my mother contacted me."

A short time later a black sedan arrived in front of the Tendo estate, parking next to the curb, the cars occupants which were the driver along with a still sleeping Ranma and her grandparents looked to the home.

Neji looked to her right through the passenger side window. "I am surprised I had a feeling it was a rather small home. I have to admit this is rather impressive."

"From what I have heard from our daughter it is a decent home, and if I am not mistaken I believe that is a challenge entrance to a dojo." Reinji observed, gazing down the way from the main entrance.

Neji looked to where her husband's gaze was. "Indeed.. but are they using it is the question."

"Good question we will have to find out. Well shall we?" Reinji questioned.

Neji gave a nod, as the driver who was dressed in black got out of the car, walking around the car he opened up the door for Reinji to step out, once out of the car he then went about retrieving his granddaughter from the car.

Stepping out of the car Neji gave her surroundings a cursory glance before walking towards the entry arch, Reinji following suit, while the driver took his place in the driver seat of the sedan.

Once reaching the door Neij rung the doorbell awaiting someone to answer. After a few minutes Nodoka opened the door giving her Mother, and father a warm smile. "Welcome to Nerima, did you both have a safe trip?"

"Our trip was rather eventful we found our Grandson here fighting a really strong opponent." Reinji replied, while walking up to his daughter cradling his sleeping granddaughter.

Nodoka reached forward taking her child from her father. "So my suspicion was correct this girl and my son are one in the same?" she questioned in an attempt to confirm.

"That is correct." Neji replied for her husband.

As if rehearsed Reinji explained. "It's a Jusenkyo curse, I read up on that training ground your fool of a husband took Ranma too, and well after witnessing Him fight that Hibiki boy earlier confirmed that the curse in fact exists."

Considering her father's words Nodoka then gestured for her parents to follow her inside, she then turned to head into the house where once in the living are she set Ranma down on the couch then went to the dining room with her mother, leaving Reinji alone with Ranma In the living room.

Once seated at the dining room table Neij gave her daughter a warm smile. "Well I am glad to reunite you with your son, but there are some thing's that worry me about Ranma, and I feel these things could be corrected with your careful guidance."

"And what problems do you see Mother?" Nodoka quarried.

"As we drove here Me, and your father talked about Ranma's curse among other things, his sense of feminine moral's, and modesty is seriously lacking this needs to change before it taints the family. I also do not approve of Ranma's use of martial arts in his cursed form. Young woman should not be playing in a man's game." Neij said in a gentle, but firm tone.

Nodoka listened to her mother shrugging some. "While I have my reservation's on martial arts, Ranma is a boy, you can't expect him to just drop it like you would a bad habit."

"Please do not take what I am saying wrong daughter, what I mean is martial arts for a girl should be used, as nothing more then a hobby, and a means to defend herself not being used in a common street brawl against boys, after the display I had seen Ranma use against his opponent earlier I found it very appalling." Neij taking a breath then went to say. "He might try to justify it by calling it tactical, but in truth it is in my opinion a very distasteful way to gain an advantage, and unbecoming of any Saotome woman, even if she is a he. As for what Ranma does in his male form Regarding the art I don't mind." Neij said trying to get her words across without stepping over the line to much.

Nodoka sighed looking to the floor the back to her mother. "I see Mom I will have a talk with Ranma about this, but please don't think to harshly He has never been taught about ethic's because his father was the only one he knew since age five, and then the fact I didn't know he was Ranko or I would have pressed ethic's into him a long time ago."

"Can I inquire how far Ranma has gotten in choosing his wife?" Neij asked in a quarrying tone.

Kasumi entered the kitchen while both Saotome women were conversing, she quickly went about filling two teacups with green tea at which she then served them, which both accepted gratefully.

Nodoka shrugged a little, glancing to the contents of her cup. "Well according to Ranma through Ranko, His, and Akane's relationship is rather rocky at best." she answered in a low tone sipping her tea.

"Okay, and what does Akane say about all of this?" Neij asked in a searching tone.

Nodoka gave a slight smile. "Well I don't really know who to believe really, Akane say's everything between her, and my son is perfectly fine, but you, and I both know I haven't really had the chance to hear my son out first hand. When he was Ranko, s-she well she didn't release very much information."

"Well when Ranma wakes up maybe you should ask him to elaborate on these events." Neij said taking a sip of the tea in her cup.

Nodoka gave her mother a smile. "I will ask him, as for the way he carry's himself in cursed form, that may be easier said then done."

"Well if he needs an incentive to help him meet his best interests, and you need one to make sure you enforce it. I will gladly make both you, and him a contract that will ensure he keeps on the right side of things." Neij said in a firm tone.

Nodoka gulped at this. "W...what do you mean mother?"

"Don't tell me your that naïve dear you, and I both know you won't enforce Ranma to do these things cause you just got your child back, and well I want to keep the family from being tainted... And I will go as far as I believe I have to in order to ensure we save face." Neij said to her daughter looking her in the eye.

Nodoka swallowed some as she knew what her mother had in mind. "Fine mother make the contract I will follow it, and so will my son."

"That is good to hear daughter that you haven't grown too naive, since your marriage to that buffoon of a husband you married." Neij said with a smile then spoke again.

"I will prepare the contract, and I will have a list of three Ultimatum's for Ranma to consider on, he can have up to a year to decide on those, but depending what he chooses to go with, he will receive a reward for it. And might even curve the chaos in his life some I, and your father know all too well about Jusenkyo, and its curses. You are not to ask what they are, they are for his eye's only, and he will give you his answer to pass on to Me, and his Grandfather." Neij said as she poured some more tea into her cup.

Three hours Later both Nodoka and her son who currently was in cursed form sat across from one another at the back of the Tendo dojo. Ranma shrugged her shoulders sitting slumped against the wall looking to her mother as she had just read the contract she was holding in her left hand. "Mom I... just don't think that is fair."

"I know Ranma It seems unfair, but that is what your Grandmother wants." Nodoka said trying to curve the way her son currently daughter would react.

Ranma looked to her mom letting out a frustrated sigh. "Look Mom I don't wanna drive a wedge between you, and my Grandparent's, it's bad enough I hid from you as Ranko for so long, just because I was scared of that pledge my father made me sign... I admit that was cowardly of me, and I am sorry I will carry out this contract for you mother, and no one else."

"Well please keep in mind it only pertains to your cursed form. I do not wish you to forsake the art as a man, and do keep in mind you are more then welcome to defend yourself should someone attack you in your current form." Nodoka said keeping a firm eye on her son turned daughter.

"Does my grandmother care about the cloth's I wear?" Ranma asked to confirm her suspicions.

Nodoka gave her child a smile. "No she is not asking you to wear makeup, and dress up, however if you would attempt to dress the part while in your cursed form she would probably appreciate that. She just doesn't want you to flaunt your cursed form's assets in a fight, and or anywhere for that matter. I must admit I agree with her on that aspect."

Ranma hesitantly sat the contract on the dojo floor then picked up a pen, and carefully signed the contract then picked it up handing it to her mother. Then with her left hand reached down picking up the envelope that laid on the floor next to the ink well. "What is this for?"

"In there is a list of three ultimatum's your Grandparent's want you to consider, they have said you can have up to a year to decide on them." Nodoka answered while signing the contract herself.

"Do you know what they are about?" Ranma asked lifting a curious brow looking at her mother through her bangs.

"No they said the list is for your eye's only, just that you are to let me know the answer to pass on to them, they also said that depending what you choose you will receive a reward, and it could help with your curse." Nodoka explained.

Ranma nodded her head pocketing the envelope. "I will read over it carefully then mother."

As Ranma finished her words the door to the Dojo slid open, and her grandparent's stepped into the room.

Reinji carrying a kettle of hot water over handed it to Ranma. "If you would please grace us with our Grandson please?"

Ranma took the kettle, and poured it over her head once she transformed he placed the kettle on the floor next to him looking up to his grandfather's eyes.

"Here is the contract signed as you asked for Mother." Nodoka said as she handed it over.

Neij taking the contract reading over it carefully. Then turned her attention to Ranma. "So I take it by your signature on this contract you consider it's contents fair?"

Ranma nodded his head. "You are not stopping me from the art, and just wish me to curve it when I am in my female form, and I will never again flaunt it's assets to win a battle under any circumstance."

"That is good that you are willing to follow my ruling, now do you have any question's?" Neij asked in a gentle tone keeping a gaze upon her grandson.

Ranma contemplated then looked to his Grandmother. "I just wanna make sure I have this correct, when I am in my cursed form, I can fight back if attacked, however I am in no way to instigate a fight, also I am to act with better ethic?"

"Yes dear that is exactly what I am asking of you, I also would like you to start wearing a bra when in that form, you do not have to dress up fully as a girl, however if you did when in cursed form it would please me to know you are representing our family honorably." Neij said satisfied Ranma was in an understanding.

Reinji looked at Ranma curiously then asked. "So have you mastered the Saotome school yet?"

"I like to think I have, I mean my old man isn't much of a challenge anymore." Ranma said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Where is that fool of a father of yours anyways dear?" Neij asked in a quarrying tone.

"Oh that coward probably took off the moment you carried me home in my cursed form." Ranma explained looking to his Grandmother.

Reinji let out a sigh. _'Probably for the best, he would probably get both my daughter, and grandson into __hot water with Neij.' _he thought before saying "Well we will deal with him later for now let us go eat dinner together as a family.

Ranma looked to his mother then asked. "Mom what were you going to ask me a few nights ago before you got called away from the restaurant?"

"I was feeling you out, and eventually was going to ask if you, and Ranko were one in the same, it became more, and more obvious, your slips saying Mom didn't help your cover to much hon." Nodoka put her arms around her son giving him a hug which he happily returned.

**Dinner with family.**

The restaurant that the Saotome family had chosen to Ranma looked rather upscale compared to the Italian restaurant his mother had previously taken him to, the soft sounds of conversation could be heard throughout the restaurant along with the feint sounds of the kitchen staff working.

Nodoka picking up a glass taking a drink of the tea she order then looked to Ranma. "So hon how is your relationship with Akane going?

Neij looked to Ranma as she was curious as well.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders a little. "It's okay I suppose we haven't been fighting a lot if that is what you're askin' Mom."

Reinji contemplating on something to ask chewing his food then swallowing. "What leads to you two to fighting."

"Well I am not really sure you see, though I do admit I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth sometimes I admit." Ranma explained before picking up his glass to take a drink.

Nodoka taking a bite of her food then swallowing then asked. "So you admit the fights are partly your fault?"

"Yes mother that is what I am saying, we met under kind of bad circumstances, I was in my cursed form when my father took me to the Tendo's, and well we sorta became friends, however within the same day I changed back to a boy in the bath, when I stepped out she walked in on me, and from there it went down hill, she calls me a pervert, and well I will retort by making fun of her figure." Ranma explained truthfully.

Neij pondered "So do you ever compare her to your curse's figure."

"Um well, yea come to think of it, I do that sometimes." Ranma said looking to his empty plate.

Nodoka sighed as she picked up a napkin to wipe her lips. "So basically hon sounds like she is jealous of your curse, and you make things worse by poking fun at her."

"Mom I wouldn't do it if she wouldn't be making fun of my curse every chance she gets, and calling me a pervert" Ranma explained.

Neij chuckled some. "That reminds me of when I met your Grandfather, we argued like cats, and dogs." she said in a calm tone giving Ranma a slight smile.

Ranma's pigtail stood up on end hearing the word cats.

"So are you planning to marry Akane?" Reinji asked in quarrying tone.

Ranma taking a drink of his soda then swallowing looking over to his grandfather. "Well I have considered it on several occasions, but something always gets in the way, and or we get in some ridicules fight, at which point she won't hear me out, and just assumes I am up to no good."

"That sounds like someone I know." Reinji said earning a glare from Neji.

**A day at the beach**

The following day Ranma had decided to take some time to himself and go to the beach where he could partake of the calm atmosphere of the ocean waters, while reading over the contents of the envelope he received the day before.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders as he sat against a rock opening up the envelope with the Ultimatum's his grandparent's had put down for him upon reading the first line he got a disgusted look.

_'No way in hell will I let myself be stricken from the family... I just got my Mom back.' _he thought as he scratched that one off the list with the pen he was using in his right hand.

Ranma reading the next line let out a sigh. _'Oh boy definitely not getting a real choice here, I mean choose my wife or be stricken from the family.' _he considered on this not scratching it off as he would need more time to think on that option. As he read the third option he kinda grimaced reading over it several times.

Ultimatum three read as follows: "This is a choice that will allow you freedom over your life, and who you marry." _'Oh boy... here we go.' _he thought as he continued his reading of the third ultimatum kinda getting a little scared of it, but it was the only one that would give him a freedom of choice.

"As, your fiancé has made us aware, you are not accepting of your curse, we believe you have great potential if you could get used to it, and accept it as a part of your life. So in your best interest if you choose this option you will stay in your cursed form for a duration of Monday through Friday, and on Saturdays, and Sundays you can change to a boy. We believe this will help you not hinder you."

Ranma laid his head back against the rock looking to the sky above. _'Why can't they just switch it up so I can be male five day's out of the week, that would mean if I choose this option, I will spend my entire senior year as a girl.' _He shook his head then felt Irked majorly knowing that would mean he couldn't really do any fights except on the weekends.

Thinking on this for a few minutes Ranma formed a wicked grin. _'Well why didn't I think about that earlier, I could still fight. I just gotta set myself up to get attacked, then I can defend myself.' _he started to laugh out loud at his thought driven master plan.

As Ranma laid there for a few minutes a wave of water crashed over him, not getting upset as he anticipated that one then had another thought dawn on her. _'Though if I choose option three it might lesson the chaos in my life some, but do I have the stomach to go through all that?.. Or if not.. No best not rush things Herb gave me time.. Time that I desperately need to use while I still can.' _she pondered on this for a few minutes feeling thankful that she had a year to decide on it, because she couldn't seem to make up her mind.

The one thing Ranma was happy about was the contract she signed, which basically said she had to wear a bra only when she chose to be in cursed form, however if her curse was randomly triggered she was exempt, and that she only had to dress like a girl if she wanted to, course something that was adamant was her modesty values would have to be improved from now on or she would be breaching the contract.

Ranma sat up, and stretching her arms. _'Decisions, decision's.' _"My head hurts." She muttered quietly to herself.

**Nirima Ice cream parlor.**

Ranma sat at her booth taking a bite of her chocolate fudge Sunday reading over the ultimatum's list again. When Nabiki sat down in front of her.

Ranma pocketing the ultimatum's list before Nabiki could look at it, looked up into her chocolate-brown eye's with her deep blue eyes. "Hey Nab's what you doing here?"

Nabiki shrugged some. "Mind if I have a bite?"

"Sure go ahead." Ranma said forming a smile then handing the spoon over to Nabiki.

Nabiki taking a bite of the ice cream before handing the spoon back to Ranma swallowed then asked.

"So what is on that list you just pocketed?"

Ranma taking a bite of her ice cream swallowed then chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know Nab's, well for your information it is for my eye's only, and since that is the case why should I tell you since you would probably complicate my life further."

Nabiki giving Ranma her best Ice queen grin. "Well if you don't wish to share then I will be forced to sell all these pictures of you in sexy lingerie." she said sure Ranma would give in.

"Go ahead Nab's that will be the last photo you can sell since the contract my Mom, and me signed say's I have to show proper modesty from now on. So any photo's you could want will never happen now." Ranma said as she took another bite of her food.

Nabiki sat quietly watching Ranma eat her ice cream noting she was taking small bite's instead of inhaling it. "Ranma I am sure they didn't say anything about how you eat did they?" she asked curiously.

"No they did not I just wanted to enjoy my food for a change." Ranma said with a cheerful smile.

Nabiki pondered on the situation. _'What is on that list that is so big a deal to be kept a secret?' _She thought on this getting frustrated knowing there was a million or more possible idea's about what was on the list.

Ranma looking up from her ice cream to Nabiki's thought contorted expression. "Nab's you shouldn't think to hard you might pop a vein." she said as she finished the last bite of her food.

Nabiki frowned at Ranma who had just stood up, and then left tossing her empty container into a nearby waste container.

**Asoka street encounter**

As Kuno currently in the process of walking down Asoka street holding his bokken in his good hand noticed Ranma-Chan walking by him proceeded to stop her by placing his bokken at her abdomen.

Ranma looked down to the offending object, then up to Kuno giving him a scowl. "What do you wana? round two?" she said annoyance creeping into her voice.

"I do not understand why you broke my arm, haven't I been kind to thou?" Kuno said with a slightly anger ridden tone.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders "I dunno Kuno you seem to be ignoring the fact I don't wanna date you, and frankly I just don't wanna deal with your crap right now." as she said this she pushed passed the bokken, and started to walk away only to find herself pushed back against the wall with the bokken to her throat this time.

"Don't walk away from me, I spend too much time, and money on you just to let thou walk away from thee." Kuno said looking Ranma in the eye.

Ranma's heart started to pound a little seeing something in Kuno's eye's she didn't like. "Kuno cut it out please... I don't wish to hurt you in your current condition, so please back off." she said a little fear creeping into her voice her eye's darted around to see if anyone she knew was nearby. _'I think he has lost it.'_ she thought as she was trying to figure out her next move.

"Is a simple kiss to hard to ask from thee? For all the things I do to make your life better?" Kuno said keeping his bokken firmly to Ranma's throat.

Ranma's eye's narrowed on Kuno gaining, an angry expression. "Now hold on a minute! Just what did you do for me that is worthy of a kiss? You know what I don't care about your answer take this Kuno-baka!" she shouted as she kneed him in the groin then grabbed his right arm throwing him to the ground, then striking a nerve on the back of his neck to put him under.

She stood there panting for breath as she looked over her handiwork, then righted herself starting to walk off when she heard Kuno stand up behind her, she barely ducked in time as his bokken swung past her head a few strands of red hair fell to the ground.

"Pigtailed-girl prepare yourself because you will be mine!" Kuno shouted as he swung his bokken one-handed, using precise strike's one of which caused her shirt to split down the front revealing her breasts.

Ranma found herself backing up crossing her arm's over her chest. "Kuno leave me alone!" she yelled as she ducked down with a leg sweep causing Kuno to hit the ground, spinning back up to her feet she jumped up onto a roof, and headed home as fast as she could. _'Oh good Kami what the hell is wrong __with him.' _she thought as she couldn't stop feeling fear by that gleam she saw in Kuno's eyes that she couldn't fully understand, but it still scared her to the core.

Kuno searched the area as soon as he stood back up trying to find his elusive pigtailed-girl. "Curse you Saotome, this is your fault she scorns me so." Kuno muttered to himself.

**The Tendo Estate five minutes later.**

Ranma opened the door with her left hand as her right hand held her blouse together, once inside she shut the front door then started to head up stairs when she heard her mother clearing her throat.

"Ranma is something wrong?" Nodoka asked with a worried tone as she noticed a red mark across her son turned daughter's neck.

Ranma let out a sigh looking to her mother. "Nothing really I couldn't handle though I kind of ripped my shirt so I need to go get a new one, and take a hot bath."

"Alright I was wondering if you could run an errand for me please?" Nodoka asked in a cheerful tone.

Ranma looked to her Mom nodding her head. "Sure can it wait til after I take a bath?"

"Yes dear it can wait, go ahead, and take your bath then come see me, I will be in the dojo." Nodoka said in a motherly tone as she turned to go back into the kitchen.

Ranma started to head up stairs for her bath, once inside she shut the door to the washroom leaning against the wall trying to get the thought of Kuno out of her head.

Akane wrapping a towel around herself opened the door of the furo to see Ranma standing by the washroom door looking as if she was hiding from a demon from Hell. "You okay Ranma?"

Ranma turned her attention to Akane, but quickly looked away getting slight red tint to her nose seeing one of Akane's breasts slightly above the towel. "N-no not really Akane... Kuno came after me again."

"When will he ever learn you knocked him out again?" Akane asked as she adjusted her towel so not to give Ranma a view.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders some. "Yea more or less... are you done with the bath cause I really would like to change back?" she asked her voice sounding a little shaky getting shivers up her spine.

"Sure just go into the bath so I can get dressed please." Akane said as she went over to her clothing that was stacked on the washer.

Ranma didn't say anything just went into the bath as quickly as possible shutting the door.

Akane let out a sigh as she got dressed then walked over hanging an occupied sign on the bath door. _'I swear he always forgets to hang the sign.' _she let out a chuckle as she left the laundry room walking smack into Nabiki.

Akane backing up some rubbing her face while looking down at Nabiki who was sprawled on the floor. "Why were you standing outside the door sis?" she asked curiously.

Nabiki standing up said nonchalantly. "I was fixing to go check my laundry when you walked out knocking me down."

"How come I find that hard to believe since there is no clothing in the washer, or dryer per moment." Akane said in a dry tone.

Nabiki back pedaling some toward her room. "Oh I must have already dealt with them earlier I will be seeing you bye." she said as she disappeared into her room leaving Akane with a bewildered look to her facial features.

**Inside the furo.**

Ranma sank to his neck in the tub trying to shake the thought of Kuno's eye's. _'I think I might have knocked a screw loose in his head when I broke his arm... cause he was serious this time.' _he pondered wishing he didn't have to leave for the rest of the day.

**In the laundry room.**

Nabiki sneaked into the laundry room once she was sure Akane had left, tip toeing over to the hamper she opened it then searched Ranma's pants pockets for the list he had looked over earlier.

She gained a frown as she didn't find it. "Where could it be? He certainly didn't take it into the bath with him... Did he?" she said quietly to herself, then she searched through a torn shirt that was in the trash again coming up with nothing.

**Back into the furo.**

Ranma to get his mind off Kuno some started reading over the list again considering it carefully as he perked his ears some hearing something fall in the laundry room. "Ya okay in there?"

**back to the laundry room.**

Nabiki pushing the detergent, and other misc items off of her heard footsteps approaching the bath door she quickly left heading back to her room.

As Ranma opened the door to the bath, towel wrapped around his waste looked around noting all the detergent on the floor, along with other items as well contemplated. _'How did all that stuff just fall like that?'_

walking over to a laundry basket with his name on it he grabbed a pair of clean yellow, and green boxers with the word boy printed on the waistband putting them on along with a white muscle shirt shook his head as he still couldn't figure out how all that stuff had fallen, retrieving the ring and dawning it before secreting it under his muscle shirt.

After a few minutes Ranma had the fallen item's cleaned up, and the detergent scooped up placed back in the box, then grabbed a shop vacuüm to clean up the leftover powder that was still on the wooden floor. "And they say I never clean anything around here!" he exclaimed to himself quietly.

**A Mother's errand.**

As Ranma entered the dojo he was awe struck as he watched his mother performing some rather exotic sword techniques, surprisingly only slightly clumsy. "Hey Mom what did you need me to do for you?"

Nodoka hearing a voice behind her was startled as she accidentally let her Katana loose Ranma fell backwards instinctively almost fainting as he felt the steel barely miss his face as it came to rest wedged into the door frame.

Nodoka put her hand up to her lips. "Oh heaven's sorry dear, you scared the heck out of me."

"It's alright Mom sorry about that." Ranma said shakily as he got back to his feet yanking the Katana out of the door frame handing it back to his mother.

Nodoka smiled at Ranma putting the Katana back into it's scabbard then wrapped it up into it's silk covering. One done with that she walked over to a bench grabbing some money out of her purse, along with a package. "I want you to give this package to Dr. Tofu please, also I want you to stop by the clinic on this card for an eye examination." she said as she handed Ranma the card, and package.

Ranma frowned at the card. "Mom I don't have vision problems why do I need to go there?"

"Because I said you are to go, your father has problem's with his sight, and I just would like you to get your sight checked for both your form's. If your lucky you won't have any problems however if you do I have included enough money to buy a pair of glasses for both side's of you." Nodoka said with smile.

Ranma pondered on this some more. "Alright mother if that is your will I will make it done."

Nodoka smiled at her son. "Thank you dear, who knows if your lucky**, **and you have no issues you can keep the money to use for something else."

**Dr. Tofu's clinic.**

Dr. Tofu opened the package Ranma had handed to him started to smile. "Well your Mom seems to have sent me a rare herbal tea this will be a treat indeed."

"Really well good luck with that, I really have to go Mom want's me to get an eye exam." Ranma said in a dull tone.

Tofu looked to Ranma then chuckled some. "Well don't feel bad if you find you need to wear them some of your best friend's wear glasses."

Ranma gave Tofu a smile nodding his head. "Alright see you later Dr. Tofu take care."

"You too Ranma come back tomorrow, and I will share that tea with you." Tofu said in a kind tone.

Ranma as he was leaving turned slightly. "Will do doc, I will come see you around noon then."

As Ranma left Dr. Tofu's clinic he hopped up onto a near by building, and started walking to the end of it jumping to the next repeating this heading towards the eye clinic he was asked to go to.

As he made his fourth jump he stopped momentarily hunkering down hiding slightly behind a ventilation shaft as he saw Kuno walking down the street as if on the search with six of his minion's also looking around.

_'Could he be looking for me? Or my girl half? Either way that means me... wish he would just give up.' _"Hey Kuno, you do know the pig-tailed-girl hates you right?" Ranma said from on top of the building keeping hidden.

Kuno, and his minions looked around wildly trying to find where the voice just came from.

"Come out here now vile miscreant! I will take her from you today." Kuno said with malice to his voice.

Ranma contemplated about Kuno's speech. _'hmm this is so out of character for him.' _"So where is your fancy Shakespeare crap you spew all the time Kuno?"

Kuno let out a growl still searching the area around where the voice had come from. "Do you seek to mock me vile sorcerer?" Kuno questioned.

As Ranma moved some accidentally getting some water on himself transforming to she lightly growled to herself. "I always aim to mock someone I despise." She said in her cursed voice."

Kuno narrowed up to the roof as he was sure where the voice had just came from knowing his pig-tailed-girl's honeyed voice anywhere. "You don't despise me, it's all that evil sorcerer he is putting those thought's into your head come down to me, so that I can save you from him."

Ranma lightly chuckled to herself. "You will never learn, I will try this one last time... I am that Vile sorcerer Ranma Saotome, and last I checked I am not interested in having a man to man relationship with you."

Kuno looked disgusted at those words. "You cur Saotome how dare you make my Goddess spew your fowl words from her honeyed lips!" he bellowed with angst in his voice as he gestured for his men to spread out, and converge on the position from which both voices had come from.

_'Well time to go if I am going to make my appointment.' _she thought as she charged the end of the roof kicking one of Kuno's minions off the roof as she made her mad dash toward the destination her Mom had sent her.

**The eye clinic.**

After ten minutes of nonstop roof hopping Ranma finally found her destination jumping down to the ground noting the how the clinic looked really expensive with marble wall's, and floor tile. _'Good grief, this looks expensive.' _she thought now even more curious about what her mother does for a living.

As Ranma entered the clinic the glass door shutting behind her. A older gentleman approached her he looked lean, and tall, but aged with sandy blond hair, she couldn't figure out if he was American, or British.

"Well hello there you must be Ranma your mother told me she would send you over." The older man said with a smile, in somewhat broken Japanese.

Ranma returning his smile chuckled some as she noted the time. "Oh if your fixing to close I can come back at a later date."

"Nonsense your appointment was scheduled for after hours due to your curse. Since your already in cursed form shall we get started?" The older gentleman gestured for her to walk into the examination room.

Ranma walked into the room the doctor following her.

"My name is Samuel Reid. And I will be your eye doctor from here on." The old man replied in a kind tone.

Ranma sighed as she took the exam test's eventually switching forms to finish feeling rather bored.

"Alright Ranma one last check I want you to read to me what is on the contact card." Dr. Reid asked.

Ranma grimaced looking to Dr. Reid. "I already did that in my cursed form why I gotta do it again?"

"Because you are in non cursed form that is why now please read the card." Dr. Reid said with a slight chuckle as Ranma should have realized that was obvious.

Ranma let out a sigh reading off the letters slow, and carefully squinting only slightly at the third to fourth line.

"Well doc I am perfectly fine right?" Ranma said with confidence in his voice.

Reid taking down some notes looked over to Ranma who was now sitting down on a green leather chair in his office. "Almost fine, I believe, while I wanna say you won't ever go blind, I still would recommend glasses to help you see better."

Ranma face palmed himself. "Oh come on Doc surly the test is wrong, why I can see perfectly."

"As I said before, I suggest you start wearing glasses, they will help you see the world more clearly then you do now, and they can also help keep you from going blind eventually as well." Dr. Reid said in a lightly adamant tone.

Ranma rolled his eye's then pulled out his cellphone to call his Mom. "Yea Mom it's me Ranma."

"How is the appointment going honey?" Nodoka said with the phone between her ear, and shoulder stirring the soup she was making.

Ranma let out a sigh looking up to the doctor then back to the floor. "Swell I guess, though slightly unexpected results on my part. He say's I need glasses Mom."

"One or both of your forms?" Nodoka asked in a motherly tone as she shifted the phone some.

Ranma raised one leg up crossing his left ankle over his right knee. "Both Mom, Um do you wanna help me pick them out, or you want me to choose?"

"No Your a grown boy Ranma, I will let you have some say in this make sure to get a two pair's for each of your forms that you are comfortable with." Nodoka said as she turned the heat off under the soup.

After saying their goodbye's over the phone Ranma looked over to the Doctor. "So what all kind's of frame's do you have available."

Dr. Reid leading Ranma over to a glasses frame case showing him all the different types.

Ranma pondered on the glasses picking out a slightly dark blue pair with lightning streaks on the ear pieces. "Can I get two pair's of this type for this side of me?"

"Sure I can have them ordered for you, and have them available in three day's, and what would you like for your female half?" Dr. Reid asked as he jotted down the frame number for the order.

Ranma looked through the other case frowning at some of the most girlish looking glasses. _'Yuck no way in hell I will be caught dead wearing pink glasses!' _he thought as he continued his search.

As he looked through them his eye finally settled on one pair. _'That looks interesting.' _he thought as he examined a pair of frame's that were a light purple, with three emerald green stone's on both sides of the lens frames. "I will take that one please two pair's as well."

Dr. Reid writing down the order number gave Ranma a nod. "Alright I will get this sent out, and should have them back in three day's"

As Ranma made the purchase he was handed two pair's of glasses that would get him by for now. As he left he put the bigger pair on looking to the mirror he frowned. 'Well this is Irony, for all those years I made fun of my pop's, his gifts just keep on giving.' he shook the thought off as he left the clinic heading for home trying to avoid some of the look's he was getting from some of the school friends he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.U.R Ch:4**

**The walk home**

As Ranma walked home, he stopped at a street corner. Pushing the cross walk button, he waited patiently for traffic to stop and the light to turn to "walk." When it finally turned, he started to cross the street. Almost immediately, he shot into the air, narrowly missing getting hit by a car. Once he landed, he made the rest of the walk to the other side of the street, much to the surprise to the driver of the car and other pedestrians. They were sure the martial artist should have been splattered across the road, yet he was just fine and walking on as if nothing had happened.

Ranma let out a sigh, shaking his head. _'I wish people would stop gawkin' at me. As if a car would really hit me! Maybe if I was crippled, but I'm not.' _After finishing his thoughts, he pulled out his cell phone to play one of the many games that were available.

As he walked, playing his game and not bothering to look up, he sidestepped left to walk around a woman pushing a stroller and then stepped right to step out of the way of an old man. He shut the game off, putting the phone back in his pocket, before hopping up onto the canal fence to make his way home.

Stopping momentarily, he hopped over to a roof in the opposite direction. Walking to the other end of the house he was now standing on, he hopped down and walked over to Ucchan's restaurant which was nearby.

Ukyo, who was fixing some orders, glanced up when she heard the chimes ring out. "Hey, Ranchan! You want your usual?"

"Yeah, Ucchan, if you wouldn't mind," Ranma said as he took a seat at the counter to watch her cook.

Looking up momentarily, Ukyo paused as she noted the glasses Ranma was wearing and then looked back down to the grill to pour some batter. "So, when did you start wearing glasses, Ranma?"

"Since my mom made me go get an eye exam an hour ago," Ranma said nonchalantly.

Ukyo thought about that. "I take it your mom knows you're Ranko now?"

"Yeah, she found out yesterday," Ranma said, letting out a tired sigh.

Ukyo finished up Ranma's order and tossed it in front of him with a smile. "Well, sugar, how come you don't sound thrilled?"

"Well, my grandparents are the ones who found out about my curse. Then they told my mom, at which point they made me sign a contract making rules for my cursed form," Ranma said as he took a bite of the tasty okonomiyaki.

Ukyo shrugged as she cleaned her grill, speaking in a flat tone. "It isn't anything bad, is it?"

"Actually, no, it's not. I only have to do certain things if I choose to be in cursed form; I'm exempt if it's randomly triggered. But personally, I'd rather not be hassled with any of that," Ranma said as he finished eating his food. "Mind if I have seconds, Ucchan," he asked pleadingly.

Ukyo smiled. "Why, certainly! One more order coming up, Ranchan."

Watching his next order being prepared, contemplated his Ultimatums. They were such a big deal that, even in his thoughts, he could hear the capitalization.

Konatsu walked up and handed a new order to Ukyo, giving her a light peck on the cheek. "Two orders of sweet and sour pork okonomiyaki to go, Ukyo-sama," he said to her with a smile.

Ranma watched the exchange in wonderment. "So, are you two together now?"

Ukyo peered up at Ranma for a moment before looking back down to the grill. "Yeah, please don't tell anyone. We don't want a lot of people to know."

"No worries, Ucchan, I won't tell a soul," Ranma said, watching hungrily as Ukyo readied his second order.

Ukyo pondered as she finished up Ranma's dish, tossing it in front of him and starting on her next order. "You're not upset, are you? I mean, you're with Akane, and well…"

"You're fine, Ucchan. I'm happy for you. Konatsu is a great guy. I think you two will be good together," Ranma said with a smile, taking his glasses off to clean a smudge. _'Wow. Well, I guess that's one fianc__é__e down with no effort at all…and I still have my friend too,' _he thought, a big grin forming on his lips as he put his glasses back on.

Ukyo giggled. "I do wish I could get him to dress a little more manly, but I think I'll manage since I tend to dress boyish most of the time myself. And it's part of who he is, right? Say, you think you'll be free this Saturday for the movies? You can bring Akane if you want."

"I'll have to see what Akane says, but sure, why not? Saturday would be great," Ranma said, digging into his food with glee.

**Later that night - rooftop contemplation**

Ranma pondered to himself. _'What to do? I still gotta deal with Shampoo and Kodachi. I don't wish to hurt either of them, but I'll be damned if I become a slave to a tribe where I'd take second place to women. Even with my curse, they'd treat me as not much more than breeding stock! Then there's crazy Kodachi. I'd rather not live paralyzed half the time from being tortured and poisoned.'_

Feeling a slight chill up and down his spine, Ranma broke from his thoughts. '_Uh oh.'_

Just as Ranma sat up, Kodachi and Shampoo appeared at either side of him.

"Ranma is my airen! You no can have, crazy ribbon girl!" Shampoo shouted, readying for a fight.

Kodachi twirled her ribbon and snarled. "Ranma-sama is my future husband. I will not allow you to have him, peasant!"

Ranma looked to each girl wide-eyed. He then turned his attention to the sound of feet landing on the roof in front of him.

"Saotome, you wretch! I have found you now! Deliver me the Pigtailed Girl, and I might allow you to walk away unharmed," Kuno Tatewaki bellowed as he held his bokken firmly in his right hand, his left arm still in a sling.

Now in the middle of three irrational (at best) martial artists, Ranma sighed. _'How could this get any worse?' _he thought as he took his glasses off, putting them in their protective case.

"Ranma, prepare to die!" Ryoga shouted as he landed behind Ranma with his umbrella swinging wildly, Ranma barely rolling out of the way.

"Oh yeah, that's how," Ranma said to himself darkly. "Come on, guys! People are probably sleepin'. Do we gotta do this now?" Ranma asked in a calm tone. Getting to his feet, he put the glasses case in his pocket and sidestepped a set of throwing knives the struck the spot where he had just been standing.

"Saotome, you will lose today! I will take Shampoo from you!" Mousse announced with a cackle.

Shampoo briefly acknowledged Mousse. "You no ever win with Ranma, silly duck-boy."

Akane woke to the sound of yelling and explosions that were rocking the house. "What on earth are they doing out there?!" she asked herself.

Nodoka in the guest room opened one eye. _'Good grief, is it noisy around here,' _she thought as she started to get up. Walking over to the door, she opened it to find Nabiki, Akane and Soun all in the hall looking agitated. "What in the world is going on, Tendo-san?"

Soun looked to Nodoka, shrugging his shoulders. "My house is being wrecked, my room is gone! Oh, the repairs I will have to do! Oh, the humanity!" he wailed, letting loose the full Tendo waterworks.

As Nodoka was walking down the hall, the wall blasted open. Mousse lay unconscious in the rubble as Ryoga hopped through the hole and continued to fight Ranma, who was now in cursed form.

"Don't run away, P-chan! You wanted a fight, you got it!" the angry redhead yelled as she let loose a ki blast that rocketed Ryoga through the wall of Nabiki's room.

Nabiki fell to her knees as she realized her entire collection of female Ranma pictures had been vaporized. _'Why?!' _she shouted in her head as she thought of the huge loss of profits.

Nodoka watched her daughter going all out on Ryoga and sweatdropped. _'Does this stuff always happen around here?' _"Boys, that is quite enough! You're tearing up the house!" she called. As she stepped forward, the door to Kasumi's room blasted open as Shampoo and Kodachi continued their battle.

Akane stood there stunned and wide-eyed. _'Oh Kami-sama, what a mess,' _she thought.

"Oh my. Well, I suppose I should get started on the clean up," Kasumi said with a slight smile as she prepared to clean up the mess.

As Nodoka continued to try and stop Ranma and Ryoga's fight she found herself pushed to the ground. "Oof!" she let out as she watched a boy with a bokken charging Ranma and Ryoga.

"How dare you attack my Goddess, cur?! Prepare to be vanquished!" Kuno called.

Ranma jumped up into a roundhouse, kicking Kuno through the wall and causing her mother to duck so she that wasn't hit in the process. "Butt out, Kuno!" Ranma yelled as she continued her assault on Ryoga, who was using lightning-quick reflexes to block her kicks.

Nodoka let out a sigh of relief for her close call. _'My word, if this doesn't stop there won't be a house left.'_

**The following day**

Neji and Reinji simply started at the mess.

"Good heavens, Daughter! What happened to the Tendo house?" Neji asked as she eyed the destruction. The entire building was covered in hundreds of holes, from tiny to enormous, leaving the home resembling Swiss cheese.

Nodoka's shoulders slumped. "The culprits are in the dojo, Mother."

As Nodoka and her parents made their way into the dojo they took note of the perpetrators, all knelt in a row.

Ranma sat fuming in her tattered clothes, Ryoga beside her. The Kuno siblings were tied up, sitting back to back. Shampoo also knelt beside them with a firm hold on Mousse in duck form so that he couldn't fly away.

Akane sighed, taking note of the grandparents' arrival. _'Oh boy, this won't be good.'_

Cologne pogoed in on her cane behind Nodoka and her parents. "My, my. I haven't seen such destruction since the last battle between my tribe and the Musk," she said, shaking her head.

Neji, taking notice of her granddaughter's clothing, frowned and then looked over to Soun. "Who instigated this?"

All those in question started pointing the blame to one another.

Reinji shook his head. "Calm down, one at a time," he said in a firm tone, causing all the teens to quiet themselves.

Shampoo spoke up. "I come for date with Airen when stupid ribbon girl there got in way."

"He is my Ranma-sama you, tramp!" Kodachi screamed.

Ranma growled. "I ain't your airen, Shampoo, and I certainly ain't yours, Kodachi!"

"Shut up, you hussy! You're not Ranma! Why, he is a man amongst men!" Kodachi yelled, falling unconscious from a pressure point tap Cologne administered.

Kuno just fumed, knowing better then to speak in front of a dignified and potentially superior samurai such as Reinji.

Reinji eyed Ryoga for a minute. "And what is your excuse?"

"I've got no excuse. I was just finishing the fight Ranma started the other day," Ryoga said truthfully.

Ranma growled. "Hey, don't try to pin this on me, bacon breath! You started it when you costumed me up and pawned me off on Azusa, which I still owe you more of a beating for!" she yelled.

"Granddaughter, hush. That is quite enough," Neji commanded in a firm yet cold tone.

Quickly shutting her mouth, Ranma gulped. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, she tried to calm down.

Neji looked to all the adults in the room and shook her head. "I want all of you to stay here while we adults talk about what is to happen next."

Ranma and company all watched the adults leave the dojo. "I swear, P-chan, if you got me in hot water with my grandparents I am _so_ going to beat the ever loving crap out of you," she growled.

"Oh, shut up, Ranma. This is your fault. If you would have shown up for our duel, none of this would have ever happened," Ryoga said bluntly, never forgiving the missed match from years earlier.

Akane rolled her eyes as she listened to everyone in the room bicker, somehow once again missing the "P-chan" remark.

**Adult meeting**

Neji pondered as she looked to her daughter. "Do you know how the fight started?"

"Well, according to Ranma - and mind you, he was a part of this - he was on the roof thinking when they all showed up, attacking him and each other," Nodoka explained relaying what Ranma had told her.

Nabiki, who sat drinking a cup of coffee, spoke up. "Not to incriminate anyone, but a lot of these fights happen because of Ranma's fiancée brigade fighting over who's going to date him."

"And the Hibiki boy? What is his story, since you seem to be on top of things, Tendo-san?" Reinji asked.

Setting her cup down, Nabiki looked to Reinji. "Ranma and Ryoga had some silly feud in middle school, and, well, somewhere along the way, Ryoga followed him to China, getting a curse due to Ranma not watching where he was going. Of course, it was his own fault for following Ranma all the way to China. Well, long story short, he wants to date my sister Akane, who doesn't know about his curse, and to defeat Ranma to prove he's a better martial artist."

Taking a seat, Nodoka slumped somewhat as she felt her worry increase.

"Elder, where do you tie into all of this?" Neji asked Cologne.

Cologne shrugged as she looked to the comparatively young man. "I am here with Shampoo and Mousse. You see, Son-in-law beat my great-granddaughter in a duel and is supposed to marry her."

"Amazon laws do not work here in Japan. Your granddaughter's claim is fraudulent," Reinji said plainly.

Cologne eyed Reinji coolly. "If you know of our laws, then you should know it is valid."

Reinji grinned to Cologne. "While you might be correct in China, you are not correct here in Japan. You are only allowed such a marriage if the person in question has agreed to stay in China to marry her," he answered in the elder's native tongue.

Cologne gaped at Reinji, shocked at how he spoke her people's language.

"Don't look so surprised, dear. My husband's brother married an Amazon. We are quite aware of your customs," Neji spoke fluently in Mandarin.

Cologne let out a sigh, realizing she was finally meeting someone who knew her tribe's customs.

"Elder, I ask you to forget the marriage plans. They will no longer happen. I forbid it," Neji stated adamantly.

Cologne glared at Neji. "You can't possibly ask me to give up Ranma now! He is an asset to my tribe. I have taught him more than enough of our techniques in promise that he would marry Shampoo."

"No matter how much you may have sweetened the pot, my mind is set! You will cease your attempts to take Ranma back to China. If you persist, I will take steps," Neji warned, giving Cologne an icy glare in return.

Reinji nodded to Cologne. "You should listen to my wife, Elder. If you wish your seat on the council to still be there when you return, I suggest you take her seriously."

Cologne sighed, nodding her head as she got up and left to collect Shampoo and Mousse.

"She won't be back, I will see to it tomorrow," Neji said in a low tone.

"So what happens now, Mother?" Nodoka asked, looking up to her.

"I believe Ranma needs to make his choice today, since we will have to pay for the repairs to this house due to the chaos he and his friends have caused," Neji said bluntly as she sat down at a half-broken table.

Nodoka looked at her mother with surprise and concern. "You said he had a year to decide. That was in the contract we signed, wasn't it?"

Reinji sighed. "No, dear, that part was not actually in the contract. It was simply the arrangement that seemed most appropriate then. However, I believe it is time Ranma makes his choice as well."

Realizing that she may have somewhat misunderstood the situation, nodded slowly in acceptance of her parents' explanation.

"Tendo-san, could you bring Ranma, here please?" Neji asked in a kind tone.

Nabiki nodded, getting up to head to the dojo.

Once there, she called out, "Ranma, your grandmother wants you in the house now."

Feeling a little queasy, Ranma stood up to follow Nabiki back to the house.

Ryoga watched them go and wondered, "Why is it just him that gets to go?"

"You probably don't want be in there right now anyway, Ryoga," Akane said, feeling worried for Ranma.

Back inside the house, Ranma found her seat next to her mother, looking to the ruined table.

Neji lifted Ranma's head to look her in the eye. "I realize not all this was your fault, but you did have a part in this, yes?"

"Yes, Grandmother, I admit I didn't help things," Ranma stated truthfully.

Neji chose her words carefully. "Ranma, do you realize how much it will cost to fix everything here? The Tendos can't afford the repairs any longer, which means we as your family will have to pay for the repairs. With that being said, I wish to know your choice from the list of Ultimatums as of now. This chaos has to slow down before it escalates into something much worse."

"Granny, you said I had a year to decide," Ranma objected.

Neji nodded her head. "Yes, that was before you decided to help destroy the Tendo estate and cost us a substantial amount of money. Unfortunately, the previous schedule no longer applies."

"Look, Grandmother, I'll help fix it. I need more time to make a choice like that," Ranma pleaded, her voice cracking somewhat.

"Honey, look around you. Tell me, where are you going to get the funds to fix all this?" Neji asked in a calm tone.

Ranma frantically tried to think of a way out of this predicament. Starting to tear up, she eventually bowed her head as she realized she had no other choice. "I choose option three…Granny," Ranma said in a half-quiet voice.

"You said option three, dear?" Neji asked, making sure she heard correctly. "I just want to make sure you understand that stepping up our timetable like this means that you'll be expected to abide by that options requirements for longer than a year. In fact, it will now be more like a year and a half."

Caught off guard by her grandmother's explanation, Ranma inhaled sharply. Eyes closed, she soon let out a resigned sigh, but strengthened her resolve taking a chance. "I said Option three.. but with a concession.. I will follow through with the third Ultimatum so long as I can have some say in how it is carried out.. Refuse and I will walk away from this family."

'_Why does this crap happen to me? Why can't they all go mess with some other person's life?! Damn them,' _she thought bitterly, directing her anger at Kuno and everyone else involved in the destruction of the house.

Neji looked to her granddaughter in surprise. "Did I just hear correctly you threatened to leave our clan if you don't get some say in the matter?"

"Hai.. I am tired of everyone making choices for me.. I want some say over my life even if its only a little." Ranma replied, giving her grandmother an icy gaze.

Nodoka decided to butt into the conversation. "Dear please calm down."

"No I will not calm down Mother.. I mean it give me some say or I walk Granny whats it gonna be?" Ranma firmly threatened once again, since while she wasn't in a hurry to do so she had somewhere else she could go even if it would be earlier then she would have liked.

Reinji looked to his granddaughter with a intrigued expression at her defiant nature. _'So Neji.. what will you do now I warned you didn't I?'_ he thought to himself hoping his wife would decide in a way that would be best for the family.

Taken aback Neji regarded her granddaughter with stunned expression, considering her next words carefully. "You seriously would walk away if I do not bend?"

"Hai in a heartbeat.. All I am asking is to be given some say in how its carried out." Ranma responded trying her best to rein in her emotions.

Neji studied her granddaughter for a moment seeming to falter. "Since this whole matter is in your best interest and that of the family.. that and you forcing my hand I have no choice but to grant you some say.. but don't expect I will bend to your every whim."

"Arigatou Granny." Ranma casually stated, giving a slight bow.

Neji spoke to her daughter. "I will get the funds organized to fix up this house," she explained, before turning her attention to her granddaughter. "Ranma, I expect you to show your mother what Ultimatum three entails and explain to her your concessions, so that she can make sure you follow it to the letter. If you deviate in any way, I'm afraid both you and your mother will suffer it."

Shivering from Neji's warning, Ranma nodded her head in acknowledgment.

As Neji and Reinji returned to the dojo to deal with the stragglers, Ranma and Nodoka let out a sigh together.

"Mom I'm really sorry about all of this," Ranma said.

Nodoka pulled Ranma into an embrace. "I know you are, dear. I am so sorry about your grandmother."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders as she reached into her pocket. Grabbing the list, she handed it to her mother so she could read it.

Trying to get a peek, Nabiki tried to look over Nodoka's shoulder. She quickly backpedaled when she received a sharp look from Nodoka.

Nodoka read over the list, shaking her head in resignation, before pocketing it. Leaning over to Ranma, she whispered, "I'll see if she will give you one week before it's implemented, dear."

Ranma shook her head, whispering back, "No, Mom. Let's just deal with it. As much as I wanna postpone it, I would rather just get it over with."

"We will need to discuss the changes you would like made to to the contract since your grandmother will likely want to check them for herself." Nodoka explained calmly, while rereading through the list.

Ranma considered some things she would like to change, before speaking to her mother. "You got a pen Mom? You could write my changes down."

"Sure dearest what would you have done?" Nodoka questioned, while retrieving a pen from a pocket on the inside of her Kimono.

Ranma considered what she was about to say a moment more. "One concession is that I can switch to a different school.. since it would make things simpler since the transition would become complicated at Furinkan.. My second concession is that I can have some say in how I dress.. which was in the first contract we signed."

"Anything else?" Nodoka questioned, jotting down her daughter's words.

Ranma then looked to her mother. "I would also like it if when I am at home I can choose which form I take if Granny is okay with what I want then.. I will go to school full time as a girl."

_'Very simple wants he is definitely brave.. But still Ranma took a big risk I have never seen Mother falter before. Definitely a Man among men.'_ Nodoka thought to herself, while finishing up jotting down her daughters words.

Ranma, her mother, and Nabiki all made their way out to the dojo, only to find Kuno Tatewaki groveling at Reinji's feet when they arrived.

Seeing Kuno bowing and kissing her grandfather's feet, Ranma felt irked. _'Ugh, that is just too weird,' _she thought in disgust.

"Ranma, if you want to fight Hibiki here, you'd best get it over with right now. For the next three months you won't be doing much other than simple practice," Neji said once she noted that her granddaughter was now present.

"Well, bacon breath, get up so we can get that beating I'm gonna give you over with," Ranma said, eagerly needing to let off some steam.

Not wanting to be under the glare of either of the intimidating elders, Ryoga nodded hastily, jumped to his feet, and followed Ranma to the park.

"What is going on, Ranma?" Ryoga asked, taking a stance opposite of the redhead.

Ranma just shrugged. "Nothing much, just my grandparents trying to help me - or so they say. As for you, ya might need a helping hand over to Tofu's by the time I'm done with you."

"Now hold on a minute, you're mad about a stupid costume prank? When you play dirty tricks on me using that curse of yours?!" Ryoga questioned.

Ranma let out a breath, trying to calm her temper. "That's just a small piece of the pie, Ryoga. Between you and my 'fiancées' I get no peace in my life. And now, for the next year and a half, I'll have to spend almost all of my time in my cursed form!"

"Are you serious, Ranma? They're really going that far with you?" Ryoga asked in shock.

Ranma growled, rushing forward and throwing two punches that Ryoga blocked. He managed to catch both her fists, holding them tight.

"Calm down, Ranma. It won't be that bad, will it?" Ryoga asked in a calm tone, realizing how volatile her temper was right now.

In response, Ranma kicked up with her left leg, causing Ryoga to jump backwards away from the frustrated yet very angry redhead. "Just fight me with everything you have, okay? Just shut up for now. You can talk to me later, Ryoga."

The Lost Boy let out a sigh. "Fine, Ranma. Let's do this."

Akane sat nearby watching them fight, Ranma throwing herself into the match completely in an attempt to release some of her tension.

As Akane looked on, Ranma was backpedaling, avoiding Ryoga's powerful kicks and punches. The redhead then lunged forward, grabbing Ryoga with her legs and throwing him into the air. Springing up with both hands, she started to pummel Ryoga midair with a flurry of kicks that all hit home on the dazed martial artist.

Finally righting himself, Ryoga punched Ranma back to the ground, where she landed with a thud. A second later he was on his feet, charging at her. Performing his Breaking Point move, he caused the ground from which she'd just jumped to crater, sending debris everywhere.

Winded, Ryoga looked to Ranma. She was panting, her chest heaving. "You done being mad yet?" he asked.

"Not even close, porky!" Ranma said between gasps as she charged forward, performing a roundhouse that Ryoga ducked under. He kicked up into her abdomen, sending her flying back against a tree.

Ranma landed on the ground, her back aching. She quickly sprang up, going back on the attack. Throwing a punch that Ryoga wasn't ready for, Ranma clocked him in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards.

Ryoga tried to focus on Ranma, but only made out a blurry image of her stumbling and on the verge of passing out.

Ranma was preparing to finish things when Akane grabbed her from behind. "Enough, Ranma. I think this is going too far, don't you?"

Feeling frustrated yet not fighting Akane's grip, Ranma nodded her head. "Yeah, I s'ppose you're right, Akane," she answered, before looking to Ryoga. "Look…sorry, I'm just fed up with my life."

Easing himself down to the ground, Ryoga panted for breath as he tried to get his vision to clear. "It's alright; you needed to vent that frustration somehow."

As they sat there Ranma swore both Akane and Ryoga to secrecy, explaining her list of Ultimatums.

"Ouch! That is harsh, Ranma. So you aren't even allowed to spar in cursed form?" Ryoga asked, feeling genuinely sorry for his rival.

Ranma nodded her head. "Yeah, that sums it up. I can spar with other girls, but that's about it…unless I get attacked, then I can defend myself."

"You want me to stage attacks every time I come by so you can spar?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma shook her head. "No, Ryoga, I'd rather you didn't. I have a feeling you won't be endearing yourself to either of them by attacking my cursed form, y'know?."

Akane leaned against a tree, listening to the two martial artists talk. _'Well, I for one will be happy with the peace and quiet. And with all the fiancées finally out of the way, maybe we can finally make some progress.'_

"So, where will you all stay while the Tendo estate is repaired?" Ryoga asked curiously.

Both Ranma and Akane shrugged their shoulders.

"Not really sure, maybe a hotel," Akane said in a nonchalant tone.

Ranma sighed. "Sorry about the house, Akane."

Akane let out a short laugh. "Well, the kami knows that house needed remodeling anyway. We've all put holes in it at one time or another."

"Yeah, well, remember that your house getting remodeled is paid for by my punishment," Ranma said in a blunt voice.

Akane looked to Ranma, nodding. _'But if you marry me, it's going to be your house too,' _she thought to herself.

**Back at the Tendo Ruins**

Neji watched Ranma, Ryoga and Akane walk into the dojo, giving them a slight smile. "So, did you get that out of your system?"

Ranma nodded her head. "Yes. I feel better now."

"Good to hear, dear," Neji said, turning to her husband and giving him a nod.

Reinji looked to the Tendos, as well as his daughter and grandchild. "Neji and I have decided that while your house is being rebuilt you may stay with us temporarily."

Soun looked to Reinji. "I appreciate your offer, but we can get hotel rooms or something."

"No, Mr. Tendo, I simply will not allow that. I insist you stay with us. We have plenty of room for your family to stay for the time being," Reinji said in a kind voice.

Nabiki pondered the offer. "How far is it from Furinkan High?"

Neji chuckled. "You will have to take the train to get to school, unless you transfer to a school that's closer to our home," she said in a gentle voice.

Nabiki thought about the older woman's attitude. _'Despite the fact that Neji is being hard on Ranma, she seems kind enough,' _she thought as she took a sip of the soda she was holding.

Neji then addressed the family. "Alright, everyone, please collect your things. Daughter, take Ranma to buy her some clothes and then meet us at the estate when you're done."

Nodoka nodded her head. "Alright, mother. Come along, Ranma, let's go."

Ranma walked with her mother out through the ruined doorway to go clothes shopping, Akane going with them.

**Department store**

Once arriving at the nearest shopping district, Nodoka, her daughter and Akane were greeted by the smell of new clothing and the sight of women buying various items.

Ranma took in all the details of their first destination, noting the fountain that sat as the store's centerpiece.

**Ten minutes later…**

Nodoka waited patiently for Ranma to try out one of the outfits they'd selected. "Are you okay in there, honey?"

Looking in the mirror, Ranma eyed the dress she was now sporting. She frowned. "Yeah, I'm okay, Mother. I'll be out in a second, just gotta adjust some."

She watched her reflection as she adjusted her bust. It felt somewhat pinched by the outfit. _'Why do they gotta make these things so tight? It's like a torture device!' _she complained Ranma finally managed to get her chest positioned properly in the white formal gown, she stepped out.

Looking the dress over, Nodoka smiled. "That definitely suits you. Do you like it?"

Ranma looked to her mom with a grimace. "I'd like it better if I didn't feel squeezed."

"You will get used to it, dear. You're simply accustomed to more oversized clothing," Nodoka said with a laugh.

Akane held up two outfits. "Would you like either of these, Ranma?"

Ranma eyed the outfit on the left, noting it was pink with white ruffles. "I don't know, Akane, it's too frilly. But I like that silk dress you're holding. Can I see the back of it?"

Akane turned the dress in question around. Ranma took in the sight of the black silk fabric, making note of the V-cut that would probably be at her mid-back. She considered. "Well, I think that would look good on you, Akane."

"As much as I'd like it, we are shopping for you, Ranma. Do you wanna try it on or not?" Akane asked, wishing this was going a little faster.

Around ninety minutes later, Ranma finally had picked out several outfits that would serve as the basis of her wardrobe for the next eighteen months or so.

"We're finally done! Can we go now, Mom?" Ranma asked.

Nodoka chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, dear. You still have yet to pick out proper underwear."

Ranma sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "Man, how could I forget?" she said in a dull tone, rolling her eyes as she walked with Akane and her mother to the underwear section. "Well, at least the Old Letch dragged Pops off on that 'training trip' - which ya just know really means 'huge panty raid.' I really couldn't handle those two right now on top of everything else."

"Yes, I must agree with you, dear. I'm afraid your father will not be too pleased by this arrangement," her mother concurred. "Dear, we still could tell your grandmother 'no' if you prefer?" Nodoka queried.

"No, Mom we'll abide by the contract.. specially since Granny is willing to give me some say. I don't want us to be without a family," Ranma said bleakly as she rummaged through a display of sale items.

Akane eyed several different underwear sets, wishing she could buy a few for herself.

"Akane, why don't you go pick out a few things for yourself while Ranma chooses her items?" Nodoka suggested, giving her a smile.

Akane looked to Nodoka. "Are you sure, Auntie? I mean, this stuff is-"

"In my budget," Nodoka interrupted. "Go ahead, dear. We'll be fine. Besides, I will not have my future daughter-in-law wearing rags," she said sincerely.

Akane nodded and then went about finding some items for herself, making sure Nodoka was okay with everything she chose.

Ranma picked up a variety pack of panties and tossed it into the cart. "Mom, what do you do for a living?" she asked curiously, noting the clothing in this store was high quality.

Nodoka chuckled to herself. "I'm a marriage counselor, if you must know, dear."

"So you help people with their problems, Mom?" Ranma asked.

Nodoka laughed a bit louder. "Don't act surprised, dear. I'm rather successful at what I do."

'_Interesting…no wonder she puts up with Pops,' _Ranma thought, looking away from her mother.

"Are you almost ready, sweetheart?" Nodoka queried, feeling a little hungry.

Ranma sighed and looked to her mother. "Almost, just gotta choose some matching…bras to go with the, um, panties I picked out, though I'm not really sure about my bust size."

Reaching into her purse, Nodoka pulled out a cloth measuring tape and lead her daughter into one of the changing rooms so she could get her exact measurement. "You know, sweetie, when you get a little older, I believe we will be the same size."

Ranma wasn't exactly enthused to hear that, feeling her breasts were already more than big enough. "Well, this shouldn't take too long. At least the other outfits we chose are on the money. You're very good at estimates, Mom."

"I try, dear," Nodoka said cheerfully as they walked back out to the sales floor, noting Akane standing by their cart.

"I have everything picked out. Are you almost finished, Ranma?" Akane asked with a smile.

Eying her fiancée through her bangs, Ranma nodded her head. "Yeah, just gotta choose my bras, then we can buy our stuff and blow this joint," she answered, trying not to let her frustration show.

Akane giggled. _'Yeah, I can practically _hear_ the enthusiasm oozing from her voice,' _she thought to herself sarcastically, trying to not laugh any louder.

**Twenty minutes later**

Ranma yawned, looking bored, while watching Akane going through her purchases as they waited for their food to be served. "Ya havin' fun there, Akane?"

"Yes, actually I am, Ranma. Why do you ask?" Akane replied, opening up a box with gold-studded earrings and admiring them.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders a bit. "You just looked to be havin' enough fun for the both of us."

Nodoka shook her head. "Try to look on the bright side of things, won't you, honey?"

Ranma turned to her mother. "Sure thing, Mom, I am trying. But I'm dressed up in a more girlish way than I practically ever have been before, and I feel like a nervous wreck," she complained, looking to the frilly white dress she was wearing, along with the matching white stockings on her legs and simple black flats on her feet.

Nodoka giggled. "Dear, I happen to think you look really cute."

"Mom, I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to look _cute_," Ranma protested in a whiny tone.

Nodoka shrugged, looking to her daughter. "Well, for the next year and a half, you should get used to it, sweetheart. Your grandmother will not approve of you dressing any other way but properly when a girl."

Ranma reached up and rubbed her somewhat sore earlobes, the studs that were there. "Mom, did I really have to get my ears pierced too?"

"I only suggested it, dear. You made the final decision to agree, and you could have said no," Nodoka explained in a calm tone. Ranma smacked her forehead on the table a few times in response. _'She tricked me!' _she mused.

Once their food arrived, Ranma split her chopsticks and prepared to dig in.

"Dear, small bites, please, and eat slowly. Don't inhale your food," Nodoka said in a stern voice.

Ranma grimaced but obeyed, taking only small bites of her food at a time. _'Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into now?'_

Taking a bite of her own food, Nodoka glanced at her daughter. _'Well, it looks like I finally have Ranko dressing properly, whether she likes it or not, though I doubt I will see her dressed this way often if Mother agrees to all of her terms' _she thought, a cheeky smile coming to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Ultimatum Ranko Chapter:5**

**Saotome Estate**

As Ranma, Akane, and Nodoka were dropped off via taxi, both teens stared at the sheer size of the house. Nodoka paid it no mind as if it were an everyday thing to her, since she did spend a good part of her life growing up in that environment.

"Jeez, Mom, is our family royalty or somethin'?" Ranma asked, awestruck. She closed her eyes, reopening them only to see that it wasn't just a dream.

Nodoka chuckled at her daughter's marveling words. "Goodness no, dear. We're not royal, as much as we are just…rather well off."

As they approached the entrance to the estate, the security officer opened the gates for them, the motor that controlled the gates droning as they opened with a squeak. Once they had opened wide enough, the trio made their way up the brick walkway that ran next to the long, paved driveway.

Ranma took note of the security officers, observing their build and noticing a slight hint of ki orientation all of them gave off. She shivered slightly, wondering how powerful just one of them was. She took note of their perfectly uniform hairstyles and tuxedo-like uniforms. As the three women made their way toward the mansion, Ranma and Akane took in the sight of the rather large double doors at the front of the building. It was surrounded by tall glass windows that rose up into an arch at the top of the doorway.

Upon entering the mansion, they continued to be amazed by what they saw. The floor of the massive entry hall was lined with well-maintained black and white tiling, and an ornate red carpet covered the walkways leading to adjacent rooms and up the grand staircase that stood before the girls.

'_Good grief, if only the dojo was just half as big as the entryway of this house!' _Akane exclaimed to herself, her eyes wide with shock.

Nodoka gave both teens a brief tour of the house, eventually allowing them to break off to explore their new bedrooms.

Ranma looked over the room she now had to herself with a smirk. "No more snorin' panda! No Tomboy! Just me and that comfy-lookin' Western-style bed!" she exclaimed as she ran and jumped onto it, landing on her back and sprawling out to enjoy the feel of the silk fabrics.

Normally Ranma would just sleep on the floor, but with no one in the room she could allow herself to indulge in these things. Glancing around, she saw a flat-screen TV on the wall and a mini-bar that stood on the right-hand side of the room. Hopping off the bed, she walked over to the door she assumed was the closet. Opening it, she instead found a bath. Upon entering the room, she turned on the light and found that the tub looked rather weird. There were odd circular holes in it and gold handrails she assumed were to keep oneself from falling when climbing in and out of it. She also took note of the marble countertop in which the sink was installed, along with the fairly large mirror and medicine cabinet. Turning back to the door, she opened it and stepped out of the bath to find a maid in her room putting her clothes in the walk-in closet and dresser.

"Dinner will be ready at eight o'clock sharp, mistress," the maid explained, then placed her hands in front of her before she bowed to Ranma and left.

Ranma stood there blankly as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She pondered it for several minutes before reaching a happy conclusion. "Room service!" she exclaimed with joy.

**Meanwhile, Nerima Asylum**

Both Kuno siblings sat in their cells, rather annoyed by their surroundings and feeling quite dejected about the white institutional clothing they both wore.

"Saotome, you wretch! When I get out of here I shall make you pay!" Kuno shouted with malice.

A bawling Kodachi screeched out from next door. "Ranma-sama! Come and rescue your poor, dear wife, please!" she pleaded insanely, thinking Ranma could hear her from afar as she was clinging to the bars on her room's window.

**On a boat headed for China**

Shampoo looked to her great-grandmother and fumed. "I no give up Ranma! We go back and fight for what is mine!" she proclaimed.

"All in good time, child. This is only a minor setback. We will go speak with the council, and then reorganize once we find a way around Son-in-law's grandparents," Cologne answered in a calm tone. She was quite sure that once she explained things to the council, they would understand and allow her and Shampoo to continue their quest for her great-granddaughter's husband-to-be.

Mousse was rather quiet the entire trip, ecstatic that they had to give up on Ranma. Or at least he believed they were giving up, since Cologne and Shampoo rarely told him of their plans.

**Tendo estate**

Ryoga growled with rage as he worked to clear the wreckage of the Tendo home. Ukyo was busy making sure he didn't get lost while she sipped some tea. She and Konatsu sat watching him and the other construction workers do their job.

"Damn you, Ranma!" Ryoga shouted at the top of his lungs, startling everyone working on the home even over the noise of the machinery.

The sounds of hammers clanging on nails and electric tools droned on as the house was slowly being remodeled.

Happosai and Genma made their way toward the Tendo estate, stopping in shock as they noticed the house was under construction with several gaping holes throughout house. Happosai started to cry as he saw his precious collection of lingerie shredded and tossed in the dumpster alongside all the other debris the crew was removing.

"What happened to the house!?" Genma shouted, getting the attention of Ukyo.

Ukyo acknowledged him with a wave. "Mr. Saotome, good of you to come back home. Your wife would like you to visit her at the Saotome estate," she said to him as she took a drink of her tea.

Genma gulped, feeling his heart sink. He was rarely invited to the estate, and never once had he gotten to enjoy its comforts.

"What happened here, my dear?" Happosai asked as he finally got over his sorrow over his destroyed collection.

Ukyo eyed the old man for a moment and simply shrugged. "Well, half the 'Wrecking Crew' decided to play rough in the house."

"I see, I see. Well, come on, you buffoon, let's go see your in-laws," Happosai ordered, hopping up onto Genma's shoulders.

Genma grumbled, picking up his pace as he ran down the road at his master's prodding. "Master, do we have to go? I mean, my wife is going to kill me!"

"Quit your whining! Besides, your wife and Ranma have big, beautiful knockers, and I for one want a feel even if you don't, you sniveling worm!" Happosai said with his lecherous laugh.

**Back with Ranma and family**

Ranma made her way down the stairs to join her mother and the Tendos, who were all seated in one of the many rooms. Once inside she took a seat next to her mother, plopping down like a typical boy and earning a slight look of disapproval from her grandmother.

Neji gave them all a warm smile. "My husband and I welcome you to our home. For those of you who practice martial arts, we have a dojo specifically for that purpose in the east wing of the house. Also in that wing, you will find many rooms that are specifically for our students who live here while learning our sword techniques. I ask all of you, please do not disturb them under any circumstances."

All of the Tendo household nodded in agreement, Nabiki speaking up. "Excuse me, Mrs. Saotome, may I inquire if you have a library in this house somewhere?"

"Actually, Tendo-san, we do in fact have a library. It has everything you could possibly need, including internet access," Neji answered pleasantly. Looking to everyone, she continued. "We serve dinner three times daily. Any other meal, should you wish, will be available from the dining hall in the west wing of the house. As you can probably guess, our house is more than just a home. It is an academy, so don't be surprised if you sometimes find a student walking the halls," she said with a slight chuckle.

Ranma felt bored listening to her grandmother drone on. The only things she really caught were that the house was a training academy for the sword-based arts, and the fact that food was only served to family three times daily, with any other meals requiring them to join the students in the cafeteria. She almost missed her grandmother's admonition that absolutely none of them were allowed in the kitchen as the house had staff to operate that area.

Kasumi thought about their living arrangements, considering her options. She certainly wasn't used to having everything done for her. '_I've never had free time before, what all can I do?' _she asked herself, coming up blank.

After twenty minutes, everyone was off to check out the rest of the house. Nabiki found a nice place to sit in the courtyard garden. _'I had no idea Ranma's family was so well off…well, his grandparents, anyway.' _She started to feel envious of the Saotomes. "Why does his family get to live the life, and we have to scrape by!?" she growled out, angry that they had freeloaded off her family for so long when they could have just come here.

**A duel in the east wing**

Soun and Ranma walked together down the long hallway, hearing the clash of bokkens echoing in the halls. The grunts of students could be made out as well. Stopping at the door to the main training hall, they looked on at the women's kendo class that was underway. Ranma's jaw slackened as she got a good look at the instructor, who was rather busty with blue hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. It was done up with beads, some feathers hanging from the back of her long hair. She had deep emerald-green eyes, and Ranma figured she had to be about her height, and perhaps the same weight as herself. She appeared to be in her late teens to early twenties and sported a white formal robe with pink trimming at the cuffs and collar. She glided into her katas while performing the Saotome sword techniques flawlessly with a katana bearing the Saotome crest on a silver pendant that dangled from a short chain on the sword's hilt. As Ranma watched on, the girl seemed to disappear into thin air. Ranma suddenly found the sword at her throat, the girl pressed up behind her. She was stunned by the speed with which the girl had moved.

"You should always pay attention. I could have just killed you while you stood here star struck," the girl said as she took the sword away from Ranma's throat. Walking back to her class, she gestured to them to follow her, the class of girls snickering at them.

As both Ranma and Soun followed her, the students resumed their practice with one another.

"So, no men in this class?" Ranma asked curiously.

The girl gave Ranma a pleasant smile. "No, this is mainly a women's class. I am the instructor, Reila. As for the men, Mr. Saotome trains them personally."

"Do you have a last name, Reila-san?" Soun asked.

Reila gave him a simple smile as she sheathed her katana. "I do, but only to those closest to me. I do not yet know you well enough, other than that you are Tendo Soun of the Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling," she said as if rehearsed. She looked him over with a slight smile. "Mr. Tendo, would you like to spar with me?"

"I don't practice the blade, Reila," Soun said honestly.

Reila chuckled a little as she undid the belt that held her sword and sheath in place, handing it to Ranma. "Come, Mr. Tendo, I won't bite much. I am quite fluent in hand-to-hand combat."

Ranma watched curiously, as she herself always tried to avoid hitting any girl, much less sparring with them (and even then only in girl-form), due to her father's teachings.

Soun took his place across from Reila, willing both to honor the girl's request and satisfy his overinflated ego, with which he had long ago proclaimed himself one of the best martial artists in all of Japan. "Fine then, I accept your challenge."

'_Oh, this is just too painful to watch,' _Ranma thought as she watched what had to be one of the most embarrassing moments she'd ever witnessed. Reila-sensei was plainly taking it easy on Mr. Tendo, who seemed to think he was actually posing a challenge for her.

Soun moved with excitement to finish off his opponent, as he felt sure he was going to win. He charged Reila, only to find his world seeming to slow down as she kicked one leg up, carrying him up and over her and slamming him into the floor. As she was already in the middle of a flip, she brought her foot down on his abdomen and knocked the wind out of him. He lay there in shock for a while at the fact he had just lost to a _girl_ of all people.

Ranma face palmed herself, feeling embarrassed both for herself and the Tendo patriarch.

"What about you, sweetie? Do you want to spar too?" Reila asked in a cutesy tone while giving Ranma a puppy-dog look.

Ranma smiled and shook her head. "I'd rather not. I don't fight girls. Besides, I wouldn't wanna hurt you."

"Why not? You are the heir to the Saotome School, aren't you?" Reila asked in a challenging tone.

Ranma gave her a proud smile. "Yes, I am Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, but my main reason for not wanting to fight you is that I'm a guy. Guys don't hit girls."

"Well, right now, what I see in front of me is a red-haired girl with deep blue eyes who's wearing a really cute white dress with matching stockings and black flats. So, I don't think there's a reason you couldn't spar with me now. Come on, maybe I will surprise you! Unless you're chicken, of course, then I'll understand," Reila said casually, fully aware Ranma would take her comments as a challenge.

Ranma could feel her eye twitching. Any time she was challenged or someone even remotely hinted that she was a chicken, she had to rebel against it. "Fine, let's spar. But don't go cryin' to mommy when I wipe that smile off your face," she declared cockily as she placed Reila's katana down on a nearby bench.

Taking her place across from her opponent, Ranma fell into her casual stance, hiding any battle aura she had in hopes of masking her possible movements. She felt awe as she looked over at Reila, who was not showing any aura either and who stood in what Ranma assumed was her own version of a casual stance. They stared each other down for what felt like an eternity as Ranma finally made the first move. After what seemed a split second, she had closed the distance between herself and Reila. Grabbing for the woman's arm, Ranma only succeeded in catching thin air. She quickly ducked forward, rolling under a roundhouse that Reila performed from behind her. This continued for several minutes as neither girl had managed to touch the other one yet.

"I gotta admit you're quick," Ranma said with a smile.

Reila laughed with a girlish lilt. "Yeah, well, that's my art. It's based on speed."

"Well, that's really cool, and I respect you…" Ranma paused as she made another split-second move, vanishing momentarily as she came up behind Reila. Picking her up, Ranma slammed her to the ground and pinned her. "But the problem is…I'm still much faster," she said with a smirk.

Reila tried to break free of the petite redhead's grip, finally realizing it was pointless. "Okay, I give! Let me up?" she requested through a winded breath.

Ranma relaxed, letting go as she stood up. Helping Reila to her feet, she then smoothed out her dress so that it wasn't riding up. "Thanks for the spar session."

"No, thank you. Maybe next time we can spar using something I'm better at, such as the sword?" Reila asked with a smile as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Ranma returned her smile. "Sure, I look forward to it. I've never felt the need to use one, but I'll gladly honor your request." _'She's not bad. She'll be a great challenge for me with her sword,' _she thought, grateful that something good was coming of her torment.

As they parted ways, Ranma dragged Soun behind her, using the collar of his brown gi to pull him along while he wailed over the idea that a girl could beat him. "Oh come on, Mr. Tendo, snap out of it! You'll get her next time, ya just gotta practice!" she emphasized.

One of the Saotome' students, an American in her mid-teens named Sasha England, watched the redheaded girl leave. She stood four-foot-eight and weighed around one hundred five pounds with sandy blond hair. She then turned and followed Reila into the back room, shutting the door as she observed her master begin to disrobe. "Saotome-sensei, who was that girl?"

Reila donned her rather larger robe, taking the beads and feathers out of her hair. "That was the future master of this school," she answered.

"I thought you said I was the future headmistress of the school!" Sasha protested.

Reila looked to her favored pupil. "Dear, you must be mistaken. I said you would be our top instructor, and you will be, but that position is still second to the heir to our school. Do you understand now?"

"I…see. Yes, Master, I must have been mistaken. My apologies, Saotome-sensei," Sasha stated, bowing with a look of apology on her face.

Reila place her hand on Sasha's shoulder. "No need to apologize, you were simply confused. Hardly anything that needs an apology. But I do ask you to keep my secret as you have throughout the years I have taught you our ways. My granddaughter as well as my daughter haven't a clue about my curse."

"Does your granddaughter have the male curse?" Sasha asked.

Reila laughed at this. "Heavens no, child. She has the same curse as me, and she has the potential to be the best martial artist in the world. With her art and our help she will also be a master swordswoman, which will keep our school going for generations to come. You would do well, Sasha, to learn from her when you have the chance. She has already achieved many things that few would even dream of doing."

**Ranma's explorations**

Ranma continued her walk her flats making a clicking sound on the tiled floor as she wasn't walking on the red carpet. _'Boy, this place is huge! I haven't even made it out of the west wing yet.' _As she made her way down the corridor, she was approached by a couple of couple boys she assumed were students.

The taller boy, who looked like he might be European and stood five-foot-nine with brown hair and hazel eyes, gave Ranma a smile. "So, you look cute. When did you start attending this academy?" he asked in Russian.

Ranma stared at him blankly, not comprehending him. She placed one of her feet behind the other, tapping the toe of her shoe on the floor. "I don't speak that language, sorry."

"My apologies. My name is Niko Sharnot, and I was asking when did you start attending this academy?" Niko asked her politely in her language.

Ranma gave him a slight smile. "I don't attend, I am just living here temporarily. My name is Saotome Ranma, pleased to make your acquaintance. Well, I must be going. Have a good day, you two," she said hurriedly as she walked around Niko and his friend and continued down the hallway. She was sure that they'd be hitting on her in no time if she didn't make such a hasty getaway.

Both boys watched her leave, marveling at her figure in the dress she wore.

"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself," Burnique whined.

Niko looked to Burnique, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "All in good time, my love. You will get your chance to gossip, I'm sure."

Neji stood waiting at the end of the corridor as Ranma finally reached the entrance to the main house. "How do you like it here so far, Ranma?"

"It's pretty cool. You have some skilled instructors," Ranma said while looking her grandmother in the eye.

Neji walked with her granddaughter, every so often glancing at her. "You're not too upset, are you?"

"I'm not too upset, I s'ppose, but I don't fully understand. Doesn't me being in cursed form go against being a man among men?" Ranma asked as they continued to walk down the corridor toward one of the main studies.

Neji gave her granddaughter a small smile. "It interferes with your father's ideals, I'm sure, but let's look at it as a whole. Tell me honestly, do you see yourself happy avoiding this part of yourself? There isn't a known cure, so wouldn't it be best to try and find a balance between both forms?"

"But I don't really like my curse. My pop treats me with contempt at the very thought of me being feminine, and now here I am dressed like this," Ranma said dully as they continued their trek.

Neji stopped, placing a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder and causing her to halt as well. "Ranma, the purpose of this isn't to punish you. I hope you realize that.. and I have agreed to your choices though I would prefer you spend as much time in this form to prepare yourself for your school year. in a year and a half from now, I promise you will thank us for this chance to find that harmony in your life. I think it is time I tell you some of the perks you will receive once this is all said and done. But under no circumstance are you to explain this to your father, or he will try to interfere with your life."

As they entered the main study, Ranma saw her mother and grandfather inside. Neji shut the door behind them, locking it and pushing a button on the wall that caused the room to become sealed so that no one could listen in on the conversation.

Ranma walked over to her mother, about to plop down next to her, when she thought better of it. Instead, she sat down gently, smoothing out her dress as she did so.

Reinji gave Ranma a warm smile. "How do you like the place so far?"

"It's pretty cool, Grandfather. I met one of your instructors and she's a challenge," Ranma said with a half-smile as she took in the bookshelves along the walls filled with scrolls and other ancient-looking texts. _'Are all those technique scrolls?' _she asked herself.

Nodoka kept quiet, listening as her parents began explaining their plans for her son-turned-daughter.

"So you're saying I'm gonna inherit all this when you're gone?" Ranma asked, startled by the revelation.

Neji nodded her head. "Yes, child, but only if you're willing to put forth the effort to become capable and comfortable in both forms. I will not ask you to date boys – what you do is your choice – but if you have plans to marry one of your fiancées, I suggest you take each of them on a date and then choose. I will not approve of a polygamous relationship."

"And if I ever found I like my cursed side and, well, found a guy I liked, how would you take that?" Ranma asked half-jokingly, trying to floor her grandmother.

Neji chuckled at Ranma's jest. "I doubt you would, but even if you did I wouldn't care. It is your life, after all. Wouldn't you agree, daughter?"

"It would be…_unusual_ at best, but I think I could look past it," Nodoka replied, hoping her son really was just joking.

Ranma just smirked. "Well, I'll try to find this harmony you're talking about, Granny, but the only good thing she's done for me yet is get me free ice cream."

"Yes, I distinctly remember you receiving ice cream without ordering it when we went shopping the first week I knew you as Ranko, honey," Nodoka said with a cheeky smile.

Reinji stood silently, listening to the girls chat. Looking to his daughter, he felt pain over lying to her all those years about his curse. _'I have to tell her some day soon, but can I stomach the consequences?' _he asked himself not wishing to lose his daughter's love.

Nodoka eyed her father for a moment, seeing pain in his eyes. "Father, is there something you wish to talk to me about?"

"No, not as of now, my child," he replied. Reinji cursed himself for allowing his feelings to show through his features.

Neji gave Ranma a smile. "Granddaughter, why don't you and your grandfather go for a walk around the estate while your mother and I have a talk."

Ranma stood up, bowing to her grandmother, and then started to leave.

"Ranma when a proper lady leaves, she curtsies," Neji said softly.

Ranma rolled her eyes a bit, but she did curtsey before following her grandfather out of the room.

"Sorry, Mother, she has a lot of defiant blood in her," Nodoka said apologetically.

Neji gave her daughter a knowing smile. "And you were any different? How many times did you defy me? Child, you were young once and just as wild. The only difference is that he was born male, and you were born as you are," she said as she sat down next to her daughter.

"I guess you're right, I was something of a hellion, but I grew up for the better, didn't I?" Nodoka asked her mother.

Neji gave her a warm smile. "Yes, you did grow up to be proper, and even though you snubbed your nose at me by marrying that husband of yours, I will not say you have disappointed me. However, Ranma wouldn't be here if not for your choice, and I am very happy with him despite his flaws."

"Though we aren't here to talk about that, are we, Mother?" Nodoka questioned.

Neji gave her daughter a soft smile. "Yes, you are correct, honey. You see, I am dying, and I wished you to know this now before you wonder why I am placing all my assets in your son's hands. It is because I don't wish his father to squander it. I'm quite certain Ranma will take care of you as long as you stick by him, no matter what choices he makes in his life."

"Oh, Mother. I, I see," she whispered. "I promise you I have no intention of ever abandoning my child. I don't care for the assets. Ranma is my true treasure in this world. And with his curse I've also received the daughter I always wanted. She's a tomboy like I was back then, but he is also the manly son I always dreamt of as well. I will always love him no matter what he chooses to be," Nodoka said, a hint of a smile on her lips.

They sat there a moment as Nodoka thought about the revelation that her mother dying. "How long do you have, Mother?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

"The doctor gave me two years, but you never know. I may be around longer. We can never truly know when it will be our time, dear. But know this: When I do go, I will be happy knowing that you and my grandchild will continue to lead fruitful lives," Neji said with a smile.

**An hour later**

Ranma sighed as she locked her bedroom door and began to take off her clothes, tossing them into the laundry hamper, throwing the stockings into a separate hamper for items to be washed by hand. Making her way into the bath, she pushed the stopper lever down and turned on the hot water, adjusting the cold water handle so it would be just right. While waiting for the bath to fill, she turned and stared at herself in the mirror. "Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" she asked the girl in the mirror, who just looked back at her in frustration.

She sighed as she opened up the cabinet, taking out a toothbrush and some mint toothpaste. Once wetting the brush head, she squeezed some paste onto her brush. Flicking the cap closed with her thumb, she then started about her nightly ritual. _'I guess this won't be _too_ bad, right? They at least don't wanna force me to date boys,' _she tried to reassure herself as thought about the road that lay before her. Fear welled up insider her as she realized she would have to attend a new school as a girl. "Oh Kami-sama thanks for not sending me back to Furinkan, they probably would have picked me apart with questions," she said after she spit the paste out of her mouth. Turning on the faucet to rinse it down the drain, she then reached over and grabbed her mouthwash to gargle.

That finished, she walked over and turned off the bath water. Feeling her physical needs working against her, she turned her attention to the toilet. _'I will _never_ get used to this,' _she thought with disgust as she went about her business.

**Elsewhere**

Akane sat in her room reading a romance novel. "I wish Ranma would say something like that to me once in awhile…" she trailed off as she listened to an imaginary Ranma speaking the words she so desperately wanted to hear. "Oh, but Akane, I love you! You're so adorable and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Imaginary Ranma proclaimed to her. That's when a specter of Ranma's female half sat down next to her.

"Ever think he would say that if you wouldn't splash him and smack him around for every little thing under the sun?" Specter Ranko asked.

Akane shrugged. "If he wouldn't always be hanging all over other girls when he's supposed to be with me, I wouldn't have to! He is such a pervert," she told her imaginary friend.

"Perhaps you're just thinking like that 'cause you really are jealous of this perfect body?" Specter Ranko asked as she gestured to herself.

Akane started to fume. "Get out of my head now!" she snapped, shaking her thoughts off. Coming back to her senses, she found the book in her hand ripped in half. Looking at the destroyed book, Akane let out a sigh. "Great, fighting with my imagination."

**Meanwhile…**

Kasumi sat in her own room, looking around for something to do. Spotting some dust, she reached into her bag, pulled out a feather duster, and immediately went to work dusting everything she could find that was even slightly dirty. A cheerful and content smile appeared across her face as she thought about sweet Dr. Tofu. _'I wonder what he's doing right now?'_

**The room below Kasumi's**

"How could a girl beat me!?" Soun complained to Reinji who was reading a report card for one of his students who attended a local school.

Reinji didn't look up as he continued reading. "Tendo-san, perhaps you need to practice more. The Art isn't some bicycle you can hop on and off, you know. It has to be practiced and maintained. Reila respects you, she told me about your spar and she believes you have great potential if you try."

"She- she told you that?" Soun asked as his crying quieted down to a few small sniffles.

Reinji looked to Soun with a smile. "Yes, she did. You are caring, to be sure, but she senses that you are far too emotional. That is a problem you must correct, otherwise you will always struggle and will never be taken seriously."

"Saotome-san, do you think I could ever be as good as Ranma?" Soun asked, though he fully expected the answer he would receive.

Reinji shrugged. "Tendo-san, I don't presume to know such things. Ranma is far more exceptional than anyone I have encountered before, based on all the feats of strength and skill of which I've been told. I could only hope simply to keep up with him, as he is far better than I was at that age."

"I see. Yes, of course, that was foolish of me to think I could ever be as powerful, Saotome-san. Ranma is truly extraordinary," Soun replied, tears threatening to spill once again.

Reinji looked to Soun after placing the report card on the table in front of him. "Tendo-san, just call me Reinji, please. No need for such formalities between friends, and I would like to think we can be friends, you and I."

They both turned their attention to the door as it opened to reveal their visitor. Sasha walked over to Reinji, whispering in his ear, "Two old men are at the front gate asking to be let in. I think one of them said he is your daughter's husband."

Reinji gave Sasha a smile. "Very well, send them in. But do be mindful of the older man, as he can be quite…_grabby_."

Sasha bowed to Reinji as she turned to leave to let in their guests.

"Well, Soun, if you wouldn't mind, I will go attend our guests. I suggest you not be there so you may avoid getting wrapped up in Genma's mess," Reinji said as he stood, making sure to pick up the report card, and left the room.

Soun watched the older man go, praying for his friend's safety, as he knew Genma could be rather stupid at times. "Good luck, my friend," he said to the air.

**Saotome Family discussion**

Genma sat glaring at both Reinji and Neji. Happosai relaxed in the corner, minding his manners as he watched the event unfold before him.

Ranma entered, carrying the family sword at her mother's instruction. Nodoka followed her daughter into the room, shutting and locking the door while hitting the silence switch so that no one could hear or interrupt them.

Ranma sat down with her mother across from Genma, the sword leaning against Ranma's right shoulder as she looked to Genma blankly.

"Boy! Why are you a girl, and why are you dressed that way!?" Genma shouted as he got a good look at his feminized son, who was wearing a white frilly nightgown with lace trimmings.

Ranma grunted before speaking, giving her father a cold glare. "Because I made a choice and manned up – unlike you, who ran for the hills when my grandparents carried me home."

Nodoka kept quiet for the moment.

"What are you trying to say? I was off trying to find a cure for you, boy, and you go accusing me of running off?" Genma protested, sitting up straight.

Ranma laughed at her father. "Yeah, right. Ol' Letch, why don't you tell them what really went on?"

Happosai just laughed. "Oh, I think you already know the answer to that, Ranma. I won't take sides here."

Neji looked to Happosai, giving him a smile.

Reinji walked over, dropping a document in front of Genma. "I would like you to tell us what is on that document, please, Son-in-law," he said calmly.

Genma looked at the old parchment, gulping as he picked it up. Opening it, he looked to Ranma holding the family honor blade. "This is the pledge that if I should fail to make Ranma a man among men that…we would both commit seppuku."

"Husband, could you please tell me whose names are signed to the contract?" Nodoka queried.

Genma read it over three times. "Your name is signed to this contract to carry out the pledge along with mine, and…"

"Do you see our son's name anywhere on that contract?"

Genma gulped and replied unsteadily, "But his mark is right here."

Neji shook her head, taking a seat by her husband.

"Son-in-law, might I point out that a hand-print of a child the age of five years old does not make a legally binding agreement, as the child wouldn't know any better? And while my daughter, who was hysterical at the time, did sign it as well, her actions could be easily dismissed out of some form of temporary insanity. So then, what do you think we should do from here?" Reinji asked while looking to Genma, who was trying mightily to hold back both his fear and his temper.

Eventually, Genma's shoulders sagged in resignation. "It would seem I am the only one who truly signed it of my own free will," he stated plainly. He then turned to his wife with sad eyes. "I, your husband, will carry it out. When would you like this done?" he asked.

Nodoka shook her head. "That is not my choice to make, Husband. I no longer carry the family sword, and I will not so long as that contract still exists."

Genma turned to his part-time daughter, fear welling up as he was convinced she would gladly have his head.

Ranma shook her head. "Pops, you make me angry, and you've abused me time and time again, but I could never want your life. I couldn't forgive myself if I allowed you to die knowing it was 'cause of my curse. So, please shred that damn contract so we can forget it ever existed."

Genma weighed his options as he looked to Ranma, trying to mask his disgust over her present state. "How long are you to be like that?" he asked, shaking somewhat.

"Let's see…I've been like this for two days now out of choice, I'll be female full-time at school, but I am free to choose so long as I am home. After my contract's complete, I'm free to do as I wish. Isn't that right, Gramps?" Ranma asked.

Reinji gave his granddaughter a nod. "You are one-hundred percent correct. So Genma, would you like to destroy that contract, so that my granddaughter's hands can remain unstained with your blood?"

Not answering Reinji's question directly, Genma hastily ripped up the contract, tossing it into the fireplace.

Ranma gave a sigh of relief as she relaxed considerably. "Pops, thank you," she said as she shifted the sword to lie on her lap.

"I would request that you keep your comments to yourself when it comes to our daughter, Genma. I will not take to it well, especially with your record of deceit. If you don't hold your tongue, I cannot promise you I won't choose to have a panda-fur rug made," Nodoka said icily.

Genma only nodded to his wife in reply. He felt conflicted, wanting to berate Ranma for signing such an agreement behind his father's back. _'Oh, the nerve of the boy to put me in this position!'_ he thought as he glared at his son-turned-daughter. He in turn earned a glare from his wife, causing him to cringe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: In this chapter I have one new scene, along with slight edits of the old chapter.**

**As the story progresses we will be seeing more of Herb since he/she is a key person of interest in this story next to Ranma his/herself.**

**I will begin preparation for chapter:7 today.. Partly why this is going rather fast is because I am only having to make slight adjustments and add in scenes as I deem them necessary for the story to prosper.**

* * *

**A.U.R. Chapter:6**

**The Journey home...**

The weather in China was rather calm, scattered clouds hung in the sky, every so often a cloud passing in front of the sun blocked it's light causing shadows to cross the land, near one of the many passes that entered into the Bayankala Mountain range a small camp was set up it's occupants consisting of three individuals of which two of them was in the process of preparing food, while the third was sitting in the largest of the three tents that were set up.

The largest tent was rather sparse with exception of some bedding, and of course it's occupant who was a Musk female who looked to be in her late teens or twenty years of age, she looked rather miserable her white bangs hid her eye's crowned by blue hair, her two longest blue bangs swaying in the slight wind that blew in through the tent flaps, her Pink mane draped down her back touching the bedding she sat on.

Herb looked through the opening of the tent observing the scene the cool breeze nipping at her skin, she slowly laid back, doing her best to fight the feeling of nausea that was currently gracing her, on her face was clearly a troubled expression.

_'Dammit I was just fine until now.. What is this feeling' _she wondered though she was also concerned with another troubling matter which was of why she couldn't change her form as of late, Like Ranma she to was an aqua-transsexual her birth form being male.

Herb contemplated back on her victory against her rival and faintly remembering what happened afterwords. _'That slippery bitch...knew I shouldn't have allowed her to be male until after we parted ways.' _she mused, before another thought drifted into her thoughts_ 'Please please don't let it be that... it only happened once surely nothing could have come of it right?' _she tried to reassure herself.

**Ranko-chan goes to school…**

The morning was overcast, a cool breeze washing over Ranma as she walked to the train station. Holding her skirt down, she was flush with embarrassment. She couldn't understand how Akane and Nabiki could wear something so short. _'Good grief, I can't even walk on a fence like this, and this bra is too tight,' _she fumed.

"Oh, lighten up, Ranma. It's not so bad. We girls wear this every day school is in session, you know. I'm sure you can manage it," Nabiki said with a grin.

Ranma shot a glare at Nabiki, who was walking behind her. "Easy for you to say, Nabs. You've been a girl all your life, whereas I'm a guy. I've only have had the 'luxury' of bein' a girl for a while now. I…and- I mean, I hate her with a passion. All she's ever done for me is scam free ice cream and put me in awkward situations like boys hittin' on me." _'Though truth be told I love her at the same time…I swear, the lengths I go to to hide my feelings. But I still think dressing as a girl while at school sucks. Why should it matter what clothes I wear!?' _she thought with dismay.

"Easy, Ranma. It'll be okay. Besides, you'd best get used to it. You have a more than a year to be a girl at school, so the faster you accept that fact the better off you'll be," Akane said, giving her the smile that always seemed to appease the redhead. _'Boy, he thinks this is bad? Wait 'til we get on the subway,' _she thought ruefully.

Nabiki just continued walking behind the fuming redhead, contemplating. _'I need to find out if her __family is as rich as they seem. Would she be able to get hold of some of those funds? If so, maybe I can get more out of her,' _she schemed.

As they continued their walk to the subway entrance, thunder was heard overhead. They soon entered the subway, just in time, as the rain began to pour down in buckets onto the street above. Continuing to the ticket booth, Ranma pulled out some money her grandmother had given her as an allowance and paid for all three girls' tickets. Getting the tickets from the machine, she handed them out to the Tendo sisters as they walked towards the line at the gate..

"The only thing that sucks is we had to get up three hours early just to go to school," Akane complained, covering her mouth as she yawned.

Ranko shrugged her shoulders. "I usually get up around three in tha mornin', so it doesn't bother me."

Nabiki stretched some as she let out a long yawn herself. "Perhaps we should transfer to a closer school, unless you both don't mind going to bed early like children."

Ranma and Akane both turned to Nabiki, giving her extremely sour looks that caused Nabiki to cringe.

Once the train had arrived, they boarded and found a spot, gripping the hand bars since there were no available seats. Ranma wasn't feeling too comfortable as she couldn't even move due to all the people around her. Every so often, Ranma would feel as if she were being leered at by someone. She couldn't figure out who it was, but even if she could she wasn't in the position to smack them.

As the train barreled towards its destination, the rumble of the wheels grinding on the tracks could be heard under their feet, the creaking of stressed ringing out as the passenger cars continued their fast-pace chase of the lead car.

Ranko growled and her cheeks flushed as someone from behind her had a hand up her skirt rubbing her in a place she barely knew existed. Fighting off a moan caused both by embarrassment and the unfamiliar sensations she was experiencing, she kicked her left leg back and caught the pervert in the groin with a lucky mule kick. As the hand retracted, the groans of her molester could be heard. He was probably close to passing out. _'Dammit. If it ain't Kuno, it's gotta someone else, right?' _she thought with venom.

Akane wasn't having too terrible a time herself, though she could hear the groans of her older sister, who wasn't faring any better than Ranma. She was quite glad she decided to stand to the right of her fiancée, placing the window of the car to her right, while her sister was behind her. _'No nasty boys getting a hold of me this time, by golly!' _she thought as a cheerful expression crossed her features.

Nabiki groaned in frustration, as she was tired of being felt up. Finally having enough, she thrust her school bag back into the person's gut, causing them to fall backwards onto someone else. That caused a commotion, leading to a fight near the back of the car. She gained a cheeky smile. _'Serves 'em right,' _she thought triumphantly.

Nabiki was not much of a fighter. She never studied the Art beyond the basics, unlike her little sister. Much like Kasumi, she'd given it up soon after their mother had passed away. But she could still put dish out some pain if forced to defend herself, though she preferred to have others fight her battles for her – others such as Ranma, Kuno, or Akane, to name a few. Before relying on them, however, she would usually resort to putting her enemies in debt so they would be forced to pay up. Some may have called it blackmail or extortion, but she liked to think of it as honest business. After all, she had been doing this since not long after her mother had passed on to help pay the family's living expenses…though the extra spending money and sense of superiority didn't hurt either.

After a couple of hours, the train had finally arrived at their destination. The girls were never happier to be getting out of a train. As they started to leave, they turned to someone shouting at Ranma.

"Hey! Bitchy-Red! How dare you kick me!? I didn't do nothin'!" a skinny young man probably in his twenties yelled.

Ranma glared at the man. "Oh, you didn't do anything, huh? Then I am _sooo_ sowwy! Musta been someone else…though I think you're lyin'. Since I'm off the train, you wanna try your luck?"

Akane and her older sister stepped back from Ranma as a crowd gathered to watch the possible fight that could ensue between the petite redhead and the tall, scrawny man.

The man started to shake, as he had thought the red-haired girl would be startled. Shrinking back, he took off backwards through the crowd, away from the furious girl.

Ranma let out a breath of relief, as she wasn't quite ready to be fighting in her embarrassed and highly flustered state.

The crowd disbursed, somewhat unhappy that a fight didn't happen. The girls quickly hurried out of the subway heading, for Furinkan High, dust kicking up under their heels as they dashed off in hopes to avoid being late.

After a few minutes they slowed their pace down, realizing they had one hour to go. All three of them started to laugh sheepishly at their foolishness.

"Ya know, usually when a fight is about to start we end up late. We're actually makin' good time," Ranma said with a slight smirk.

Akane giggled before speaking. "Yeah, I was so sure you were going to have to cream that creep."

"Yeah Ranma, why didn't you go cream him? you usually don't let someone yell at you like that without confronting said person," Nabiki noted.

Ranma shrugged, forcing out a chuckle. "Did you see him? He was scrawny. One hit from me and he woulda been in the next prefecture! I don't beat on the weak."

"He was touching you, Ranma. As a girl, you shouldn't let anyone get away with that or they will think you're easy," Nabiki stated, giving Ranma her two yen.

Ranma just shook her head in a weary manner. "Nabs, I did deal with him on the train. I doubt he's gonna be havin' any fun for a little while."

_'I really hate when people think I'm going too easy on people…yet when I _do_ decide to give 'em what for, I get yelled at for picking on 'em! Ryoga comes at me with that stupid umbrella of his, and then has __the gall to sleep in my fiancée's bed as P-chan. And when I get to fighting him, Akane is suddenly malleting me for picking on Ryoga no matter what form he's in. For the life of me, I don't know why I promised on my honor to keep his damned secret! I swear, I can't win for losin',' _she contemplated as she continued her internal dialogue on the way to school.

As they approached the gates, Ranma dug into her school bag. She wanted to make sure she had her cursed form's new identification ready so it could be temporarily registered along with her birth form, as well as an explanation of why she was going to be attending as a girl until her transfer kicks in. Finding her paperwork, she closed her bag. She eyed the students who were watching her; some knew her, some didn't. _'Ugh, please let me get into school without a hassle,' _she inwardly prayed, crossing her fingers.

"Is that Ranma? Why is he dressed like that?" Yuka asked, gawking at the red-haired girl who was walking alongside her fiancée and Nabiki. As she got closer, they realized she was also wearing a light amount of make-up and quarter-sized hoop earrings.

Kohana's jaw slackened as she got a good look at Ranma, whose hair was no longer in a pigtail but rather curly waves that cascaded down her back. "Um…I don't know…so, does that mean he'll be using our locker room?" she asked with some concern.

Once they approached the door, all three girls quickened their pace in hopes of avoiding questions about the destruction of the house and Ranma's state of dress. Akane was especially in a hurry as she was somewhat embarrassed as to what people would think of her being engaged to someone who appeared to be just like any other girl.

"Go ahead, girls. I'll hold them off," Nabiki said as she turned around and spoke to the crowd. "Hold up! All of you you want questions answered, yes? That means you pay. If you make me late for class, you pay double," declared the girl known throughout as the Ice Queen of Furinkan.

Ranma and Akane felt grateful that Nabiki gave them the opportunity to make their escape. They continued their walk to the administration office, which just so happened to be where Principal Kuno's office was located as well.

"How much you wanna bet he's gonna wanna give me a bowl cut?" Ranma observed, sticking her tongue out in a disgusted manner.

Akane just chuckled. "You would probably be right on that, but I'd bet money that you'll knock him into next week if he tries to cut your hair," she replied as they walked on, quite surprised that Kuno Tatewaki hadn't made his presence known this morning. Unbeknownst to the pair, he was currently being evaluated at a mental ward thanks to the work of Ranma's grandparents.

"So where's Kuno today, Akane?" Ranma wondered.

Akane shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares? As long as he isn't groping us I'm just fine, aren't you?" she asked, giving her fiancée a curious glance.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine without him. I'd just gotten used to his long-winded Shakespeare rants. It kinda grows on you after a while, y'know? And after our junior year's over we won't ever hafta see him again – if we're lucky, that is," Ranma said with a chuckle.

They proceeded down the hall towards the office, their flats making a clacking sound on the tile. Akane spoke up, looking to Ranma. "Do you think the Amazons will be gone for good?"

"One could only hope, though I guarantee they're askin' their tribe for another go at me. They won't be through with me 'til they have me there teachin' my art to their warriors, but I won't allow it as long as I'm able. I'll be damned, Akane, if I let them turn me into a common housewife in the form of a husband to Shampoo! Hell, I'm surprised Mousse is even allowed to fight since he's an Amazon male, with the way their laws are," Ranma said angrily, finally pausing to take a breath. She had been thinking about the Amazons since they had left for China. She wasn't stupid; she knew they would be back. The questions were when and how would they go after her.

Akane gave Ranma a sympathetic look. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. They don't have a high opinion of men at all, even if the man in question is half a woman," she said flatly.

"Well, I could care less what they do with their people, but let 'em try to take me back! I won't be fooled by Shampoo anymore. If I gotta be a girl for a year and a half while at school, you can bet I'm gonna defend myself from here on out. No one'll think me weak when I smack 'em around some," Ranma declared confidently while blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

Akane pondered the redhead's words. _'Wait, did Ranma just say she would fight anyone, including girls, if they tried anything against her?' _"Ranma, you're not going to beat up on girls, are you?"

Ranma stopped in her tracks and whirled around on Akane. "I didn't say that, I just said I'll defend myself! I don't hit girls if I can help it, not even tomboys like you," she defensively replied. She ducked under a swing of Akane's school bag, barely missing getting hit. "Jeez, watch where yer swingin' that thing, Tomboy!" she exclaimed, dodging another swing. This time she got caught in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Akane glared darkly at Ranma before composing herself as they reached the office that was adorned in pineapples and coconut trees. "Kami-sama, he gives me the creeps," she stated.

Ranma just nodded in agreement as she was still holding her stomach. Reaching out with her right hand, she opened the door, allowing both of them entry. Inside, they found the principal playing his ukulele.

Principal Kuno continued playing his Hawaiian song while looking to Ranma and Akane, his cheap sunglasses gaining a slight gleam as they got closer. "Ah, da Big Kahuna be noticin' da pigtailed keiki decide to be a wahine today, yes?" he asked, finally recognizing Ranma in her new state of dress.

Ranma growled some. She reached into her bag, grabbing her paperwork and handing it to Principal Kuno. He read the documentation and walked over to his cabinet, placing it into Ranma's file. "Well, dat be filed away an' should be fully fixed up by da next morning. Now is time for da wahine's hair to be made into da bowl cut," he announced cheerily as he pulled out his shears. He was promptly kicked in the face by Ranma, who had been prepared for exactly that.

"Yeah, just cause I'm a girl right now doesn't mean I'll let you cut my hair, you jackass," Ranma spat at the now-reeling principal.

Akane laughed as she watched the principal collapse to the ground. _'I called it! I knew Ranma wouldn't waste even a moment before knocking him out,' _she thought with a slim smile.

**Thirty minutes later**

Ranma and Akane entered their classroom, heading to the back just as the bell rang to sound that school was now in session. They both took their usual seats, though Ranma kept her head down, feeling the weight of everyone's eyes upon her. She was worried that everyone was going to think she was a freak.

Ukyo turned her head to the right, taking in every detail of Ranma's appearance. _'Wow, he's undergone a total makeover,' _she thought, feeling somewhat sympathetic for her friend.

Ranma reached into her school bag, taking out a small case. Opening it, she pulled out a pair of her brand-new, purple-framed prescription glasses. Putting them on, she was almost amazed at the difference it made. _'Wow, um…I seem to be able to read, no problem now,' _she thought as she picked up her pencil and started writing out the math questions from the board. She was slowly making progress for once, not sleeping like usual. She buried herself in the equations to take her mind off the uneasiness she was feeling.

Akane turned to Ranma to see how she was doing, amazed that she was finally getting to see Ranma's new glasses. She hadn't put them on once since she received them. "Ranma, you finally decided to wear them?" she whispered quietly.

"Yeah…Mom said they'd help me read, so I thought I'd try it," Ranma whispered back, not looking to her fiancée directly. _'Besides, I have to start wearing 'em full-time anyway. What better time than now to get rid of the awkwardness while I'm dealing with my other problem?' _she thought, determined to defeat both challenges in one stroke.

After what seemed like forever the first period ended, with everyone getting up from their desks during the break between classes. Ranma walked out of the classroom, still wearing her glasses. She was trying to look calm and collected, but her mask of confidence was very thin. She was managing to endure so far; luckily for her, no one had asked her any questions yet. Ranma groaned as she realized nature was conspiring against her, feeling incredibly awkward as she walked to the restroom. Pushing open the door to the ladies' room, she headed to the back. Not making eye contact with anyone, she found an empty stall and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

Several girls all turned their heads to the stall Ranma had entered.

"So, Saotome, what makes you think it's okay for a boy to use the ladies' room?" Yuka asked with a somewhat angered tone.

Ranma just sighed as she finished her business. After cleaning herself up she then left the stall and walked over to the sink, causing Yuka and several other girls to step back while she washed her hands. Turning to the door, she left without a word. She didn't know what to say.

Kohana glared at the door through which the redhead has just left. "Wow, he didn't even answer you, Yuka. What kind of perverted program are they running here!?"

"Yeah, why do they have to let a freak use our restrooms, anyway?" Sayuri asked sourly.

Yuka nodded in affirmation as she looked to the other girls. "Let's talk to Akane. We'll have her straighten her fiancé out."

"I'm starting to wonder about Akane, girls. I mean, she dates a boy who crossdresses and flirts with boys all the time – and now he even has both his ears pierced," Kohana stated rather bluntly.

Yuka pondered her words for a moment. "Akane isn't a pervert, she's just stuck with the freak 'cause of her father. They fight like cats and dogs all the time! If that freak said near as much to me as he does to her I would have him neutered," she said, disgust crossing her features just thinking of the part-time girl.

**Lunch hour**

Ranma quickly made her way up to the roof, leaping up to sit on top of the water tower. She would hopefully be able to keep out of view of any potential students that might have followed her or been looking for her. Once she was finally sure she had avoided everyone, she opened up her bento and smiled. "Mom packs a mean bento," she stated softly to herself as she popped the top on her soda. Taking a drink, she then set it down and grabbed her chopsticks to eat.

Down in the schoolyard, Akane sat under her usual tree with her friends.

"Akane, you've gotta get your fiancé under control He's using our restroom and making all of us uncomfortable," Yuka explained as Akane continued eating.

After finishing her soup, Akane turned to Yuka and spoke in a casual manner. "Yuka, I am not Ranma's keeper. And besides, for the next year and a half she's just as much a girl as you and me when in her cursed form.. and well won't be a problem soon."

Kohana looked to Akane wide-eyed. "Akane, Ranma is a boy, not a girl! He's even said so many, many times, and he's tried to peep in on us on several occasions. He's also been known to-" she complained, before Akane cut her off.

"Ranma is technically a guy, you're right, but when in cursed form no doctor would be able to tell. Dr. Tofu has even said so," Akane stated before standing up.

Yuka looked to the Tendo girl. "Where are you going, Akane?"

"Somewhere I won't get interrogated and thought of as some pervert because I'm engaged to Ranma. You might all think he's a freak of nature, but he's not. He's a human being with feelings just like us who has the bad luck to have a curse," Akane replied icily as she walked off, leaving her friends stunned and bewildered.

Up above, Ranma continued her lonely meal. After finishing it, she closed up the bento and lay back to rest. Placing her hands behind her head, she closed her eyes and tried to let her mind drift from the stresses of her day.

"Any luck, Hiroshi?" Daisuke asked, as he had looked everywhere for the elusive redhead.

Hiroshi shrugged his shoulders. "Nope. Ranma just disappeared soon as lunch started. Hell, she leapt out the fourth-story window and nobody's seen her since."

Little did they know the object of their search was just above them on top of the water tower. Giving up their search, they started in on their default conversation topics of girls and cars.

Ukyo searched around for half the lunch hour, not finding any trace of Ranma. _'Damn, where did he go? Off campus?' _she wondered. She had already checked all of his usual haunts without success.

Elsewhere, Ranma heard a pair of feet land next to her. Opening one eye, she noticed Akane standing over her. She had to look away quickly, as she gained a red tint to her nose from seeing Akane's pink-and-white striped panties. "Hey, Akane. How'd ya find me?" she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I just asked myself where I'd go if I was a redhead who was able to leap to high places and I wanted to avoid questions. I figured I would go where no normal student could find me. So, now I'm here…of course, it took more work for me than it did you, I bet," Akane stated as she took a seat next to Ranma, who was still lying down with her hands behind her head.

Ranma just let out a sigh. "Akane, you could do a lot of the things I can with enough practice. It just takes time and patience. I started when I was five years old, y'know. My father trained me every day nonstop for more than ten years! You didn't have that…and really, you should probably be thankful, or else you'd be running every time a furball came your way."

Akane mulled over Ranma's words for several moments before looking at her watch. "We should head back soon; lunch is almost over."

Ranma stood up with Akane, looking over the edge to see if any students were below them. When she deemed it safe, she picked her fiancée up momentarily and jumped down from the water tower. Setting Akane on her feet, they both smoothed out their skirts before entering the building to head to their next class.

**Ranma leaves Furinkan**

Ranma sighed as she walked with Akane towards their destination of the gym. Once they had arrived they entered the locker room so they could change into their gym clothes. Akane walked in first, followed closely by Ranma. The redhead did as she had been instructed, keeping her eyes to the back of the locker room. Eventually walking past Akane, she made her way to a locker at the very rear so she could change. All the while, the angry eyes of several girls were directed her way.

"Akane, you brought him into our_ locker room_!? What is wrong with you?" Yuka asked her longtime friend in exasperation.

Akane changed into her uniform without a word. Once she closed her locker, she answered. "Yuka, she went all the way to the back. Tell me, how she is peeping on you?" she asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"That's not the point, Akane. This is a sacred area boys don't belong in," Kohana stated flatly, stepping closer to Yuka and Akane.

Ranma couldn't see the exchange, but she could hear Akane and her friends getting into an argument over her. _'Why is it my messes always get her into trouble with her friends?' _she asked herself sadly as she finished putting on her new uniform that she absolutely wished she didn't have to wear. As she stood there thinking over the situation, she came to a decision and switched back into her school uniform.

"Do you have sex with him when he's a girl?" Sayuri asked in an agitated tone.

Akane turned bright red. "NO! Absolutely not, I don't, and I haven't done anything with him, period! Why do you insist on asking me that question almost every week!?" she said heatedly, balling her fist so tight her knuckles turned white.

Hearing the ongoing argument, Ranma sighed as she walked up to the crowd of angry girls. "Look, could you all like leave her alone? And no, we don't do anything in this form, jeez."

"Ranma. don't…" Akane began as her fiancée continued on.

Fuming, Ranma looked to the girls. "You try bein' me for one day, and I guarantee you won't be sane soon enough. But to save y'all the trouble, come tomorrow I'm transferring. So, no need to get your panties in a wad," she said coldly. With that, Ranma left the locker room and headed for home.

Akane, along with the rest of the girls, simply stood there speechless, the sound of the locker room doors closing capitalized the situation.

**Four hours later**

Neji sat sipping her tea in her study. Looking to her right out the window, she saw her granddaughter hop the fence around the estate. Though said fence was at least ten feet tall, Ranma cleared it as if it were nothing. "She's home early," Neji said softly to herself.

Entering the house, Ranma was observed by Genma, who was sitting on the stairs. "Somethin' wrong, Ranma? You're out of school a little early," he noted.

"Everything's just peachy, old man," Ranma said in a huff as she headed upstairs towards her room. Once inside, she went about changing into a pair of beige pajama pants and a sleep shirt and walked over to her bed. Lying down, she covered herself up completely with the blankets. She did not notice her mother, who had entered the room.

"Something happen at school, honey?" Nodoka asked her daughter calmly.

Ranma peeked out from under the blanket. "Only that Akane's friends are houndin' her over me," she sighed. "Can I skip going to school until that transfer comes through?"

"Well, if that's what you wish to do, then we will go tomorrow to get you enrolled in that other school we talked about, dear. But is that really what you want?"

Ranma let out a sniffle, trying not to cry in front of her mother. It was much easier for her to avoid when in male form. "I just wanna go somewhere I can be normal. Is that so hard? Yeah, I wanna go somewhere I'm not so well-known."

"Honey, you are going to face these issues everywhere you go; that's just a fact of life. You are an extraordinary person, and you have an extraordinary curse. Look, we will get you enrolled tomorrow at the new school, but you'll need to be discreet with your martial arts if you want to stay under the radar. Try acting like a normal teenager and people won't notice you as much. Of course, with your looks and personality, you'll always receive _some_ attention," Nodoka said with a smile.

Letting out a half-depressed sigh, Ranma finally came out from the covers. "Which school were you considerin', Mom?"

"St. Hibachi; they are a rival school of that Kuno Kodachi friend of yours. It's an all-girls school, but since you'll only be permitted to be male here at home, I think it would be the perfect place to finish your schooling through your senior year," Nodoka explained happily as she gave her daughter a hug, which Ranma returned the hug.

"Thanks, Mom," the younger redhead stated warmly.

Nodoka chuckled at her daughter. "Don't thank me yet, dear. This could be a headache for you if things go sour, though I'm confident you won't let that happen. So, we shall see," she said in an upbeat tone.

**The following morning**

As Akane and Nabiki started their long trek to school, Ranma and her mother headed off to St. Hibachi. After an hour on the bus, mother and daughter arrived at the school and made their way to the office.

Once they arrived, Nodoka didn't bother knocking as she lead her daughter into the office and closed the door.

"No-chan, my friend! How have you been?" An older, gray-haired Japanese woman asked. Ranma noted the woman was dressed rather nicely in a gray pantsuit with matching four-inch heals.

Nodoka gave her old friend a smile. "Oh, Neina-sensei, I am doing fine. I'd like you to meet Ranma. Ranma, this is Furukawa Neina-sensei, the headmistress here at St. Hibachi."

Ranma bowed to the woman in greeting. She then turned her head at the sound of the office door opening to see several girls enter. Sitting down, they looked her over in an appraising manner.

"So, you've finally brought your son by to see me, my friend," Neina observed, giving both her friend and Ranma a friendly smile.

Ranma tensed up.

Neina laughed. "Calm down, Ranma. Don't worry, they already know about you. These girls are a few of our top athletes. They were actually quite interested in you, since they saw you at the gymnastics competition. We're always in need of good athletes, so you'll hopefully find yourself at home here."

"Oh, well…I kinda got shanghaied into that," Ranma stated with a slight chuckle as she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

Nodoka smiled, seeing all the friendly looks the girls were giving her child. "Well, shall we get Ranma enrolled so she can begin classes soon?"

"Absolutely, my friend. Alright, girls. You've seen the new girl, now off to class with you. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to talk to her tomorrow."

After the girls departed, the three remaining women began filling out the paperwork for Ranma's enrollment. It included a list of rules that Neina explained thoroughly.

Ranma soon found herself holding several books. One dealt with the school's dress code, another covered sexual harassment rules, a third addressed St. Hibachi's code of conduct, and so on. "Um, that's a lot of books, Sensei," Ranma noted plainly.

Neina just smiled, giving off a slight chuckle. "This school isn't second rate, you know! Your mother went here, as did I. As a matter of fact, we have had several generations of Saotome women all come to this school, so I promise you will be in good hands," she reassured, pausing before she continued in a kind but stern tone. "Ranma, I know you've led a rough life, and that school was rather hectic at Furinkan. But I expect you to put your want of fighting behind you for now. I will not take kindly to you getting into fights with any of my girls."

Ranma looked to Neina. "I don't hit girls unless challenged, so you don't gotta worry about me starting any fights. 'Sides, I promised my granny that I'd try to stay away from fightin' for now."

Neina seemed satisfied with the girl's response. "That is good to hear. One last thing, Ranma. this school takes pride in the quality of its students education, so no sleeping in class. Yes, your mother has told me you've been known to do that. But I can see you are very bright and capable, so please do your best to uphold our standards. Well, No-chan, I would say your child will do well here. See you tomorrow, Ranma – or I suppose I should say, 'See you tomorrow, Ranko,'" she said with a grin.

Ranma gave Neina a smile. "Will do, Sensei. See you tomorrow," she stated and headed towards the door. Thinking a moment, she turned back to Neina. "Um, ma'am…you can enroll me that fast?"

"For you and your mother, Ranko, I can do most anything…for the right smile," Neina replied, giving Ranma one last smile before she went back in her office and shut the door.

**Gym class at Furinkan**

Stretching, Akane got ready for her turn on the gymnastics equipment while some of the other students were busy moving mats around in preparation for Akane's routine. As soon as the gym coach gave her the signal, Akane worked her way through a routine on the parallel bars. Finally letting go, she did two flips and landed on her feet with a thump a little past the edge of the mats. Yuka took note of where the girl landed so that they could place the mats better for her next time.

"Good job, Akane. Kohana, it's your turn," the coach called out.

Finding a towel, Akane wiped the sweat from her brow and sat down on the bench. Looking to her side and finding no one there, she had to shake her head. _'I guess Ranma really is transferring after all. Even though I'm not getting questioned now, it doesn't help that I want the baka here with me,' _she thought to herself. Though she normally wouldn't admit it, Ranma had grown on her, both as a friend and a fiancé. Though the part-time girl could certainly get on her nerves from time to time, Akane still cared for Ranma just as much as Ranma seemed to care for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Ultimatum Ranko Chapter:7**

As Ranma and her Mother made their way home it was around noon as they were walking back from the new school she would be attending for the next year and a half St. Hibachi was rather magnificent she considered comparing it to Furinkan which was a comparatively large school.

"So you attended school there Mom?" Ranma asked curiously as she watched for cars as she and her mother crossed the street via the crosswalk.

Nodoka regarded her daughter as they walked. "Yes I did dear... I believe you will find this school more down to earth and sympathetic to it's students needs." she assured.

Ranma gave a sideways glance to her mother as they walked taking in what her Mom just told her. _'Well if I ain't dealing with Kuno... and the rest, I suppose I might finally get further on learning something not that I really care too... but Mom would be happy if I learn so guess I will try.' _ she thought as she spoke up. "Mom think grandmother would have an issue if I dress in my old cloths to practice in?"

"I don't think she would mind so long as you adhere to the contract you should try one of those sports bra's it might help your movement." Nodoka offered to her daughter.

As they continued their walk Ranma took off her glasses momentarily to polish a smudge off the lenses before replacing them. "Mom think we should get some of that cleaner the doc' offered, he said it would clean them far better."

"We have some cleaner already it came in the mail, I placed it in your room on the nightstand next to your alarm clock sweetie." Nodoka said cheerfully as she looked to a convenience store contemplating then setting her mind to work. "Dear go on ahead home I will meet you there I have to grab some things."

Ranma paused momentarily as she watched her Mother disappear into the nearby convenience store. _'Okay I guess.' _she thought as she continued her trip home once there she opted to use the side gate that the security guard opened for her as she made her way up the path she watched as students were over in the field to the far left of the manor practicing their sword techniques. Watching momentarily she hurried into the house determined to get ready so she could practice so she wouldn't get soft.

Neji stood in the main hall as her granddaughter came into the house looking rather excited. "What has you in such a good mood child?" she asked curiously.

"Oh Nothin' Grammy; ah really just wanna practice ya' know, it's one of my favorite things to do." Ranma said as she continued on past her grandmother.

Neji gave her granddaughter a smile. "Well change out of that dress dear you mustn't practice in that outfit try something more casual such as sweats if in cursed form that is." she offered to the fleeing girl.

Once arriving into her room Ranma didn't need to be told twice as she took her earrings out replacing them with silver studs then went about taking the rest of her formal outfit off then opening up a drawer she looked to her old classic outfit starting to grab it then paused as she looked to a black sweatshirt that matched a black track with a white pinstripe that ran down the the side of each leg of the pants... taking both outfits out she placed them on the bed eying them both as she undid her bra taking it off tossing it to the hamper, she then walked over grabbing a white sports bra putting it on noticing the slight difference it was compared to the under wire bra she was just wearing, once done she looked to both outfits fighting a small battle in her head. _'I can wear my old outfit for practice and go as a guy, but the new outfit I haven't tried it yet... but it's form fitting.' _she pondered on this for a bit as it was a hard choice since she was still getting used to the feminine clothing she had already wore pondering on this a little longer she opted to try on the track outfit which was in her opinion tight yet comfortable on her form.

Ranma looked to herself in the floor length mirror pondering as she could see every curve of her body except that which the sweatshirt hid as it came down over her buttocks. _'Not too revealing I suppose... but it feels light as a feather.' _she pondered as she threw out three punches to the air and did a couple kicks to demonstrate to herself whether the outfit would hinder her any at all once satisfied the picked up her glasses from the end table placing them back over her eye's leaving the room. She continued walking towards the dojo her grandmother said she could use she felt wary as she was slightly worried about running into any boy's while wearing her chosen practice attire. _'That may take getting used to never wore clothes that fit me before while practicin'... though I can move a lil faster without my old clothing's resistance to the air around me.' _she pondered the differences.

The east wing was rather livid with the sounds of students practicing the art as there were students outside on the lawn outside as well, Ranma took notice that most the students she had seen with the exception of the other night were male. Walking past one of the classes she looked into the window of the sliding doors seeing Reila in the middle of teaching a class of female student's, continuing on she finally arrived at the second dojo at the end of the hall stepping in she gulped as it was already in use by some male students.

As the students continued they're fast paced sparring, Ranma started to back up out of the room when one of the boys called to her.

"Hey Saotome-san how are you doing today?" Niko called as his boyfriend Burnique waved to her as well.

Ranma looked to the two boys feeling rather awkward. "I am uh doing-fiine... Uh I'll come back later thought the dojo was free good-bye" she said as she quickly left leaving the two boys feeling awkward heading back to her room when she turned to a knocking on the door frame of the dojo the girls were practicing in finding instructor Reila standing there giving her a smile. "Hey Sensei."

"Hey yourself child... your dressed for a work out but you don't seem to be doing anything but roaming the halls." Reila said with a eyebrow cocked.

Ranma shrugged some. "Well the Dojo I was gonna use seems to be in use... and well I didn't wanna bother the boy's ya know." she explained.

"Girl if there is just a few boy's in there just go in and practice there is no reason to let good practice time go to waste." Reila said as she started to head back to her class giving Ranma a reassuring look.

Ranma let out a sigh steeling herself as she walked back to the other dojo as the boy's were looking at her soon as she stepped back into the room. "Before you ask I am not allowed to spar with ya." she simply stated, heading over to the far end of the dojo, the sound of her bare feet making a light noise on the wooden floor, while the boy's followed her with their eye's.

"Well no issues... kinda too bad I hear your really good." Niko said as he prepared to resume his practice match with Burnique who looked to the redhead curiously.

Ranma prepared to begin her regime looked to Niko giving a cocky grin. "Don't believe everything ya hear." she said as she brought her right hand up placing a finger over her lips in a shushing motion before rapidly starting her regime moving into a Kata she had worked on for her female form that would help her better harness her speed, and agility.

The two boy watched the redhead in wonder as she moved fluently from one Kata to the next opening up a furry of blows to some unknown targets they couldn't see almost seeming to be a blur as she moved from one target to the next.

Niko's jaw slackened. _'Kami... how is she moving like that?' _he wondered as he had been practicing for a year and a half at the sword-based arts never before had he seen such speed and precision though she wasn't using a bokken which obviously helped her speed but didn't explain the sheer movement he was witnessing.

Burnique watched along with his boyfriend awestruck. _'Please tell me I don't ever gotta fight her in the weekly duel!' _he exclaimed to himself doubt creeping into his thoughts on whether he couldn't keep up with the girl in question or not. "How do you move that fast?" he called to the pig-tailed martial artist who paused breathing rapidly looking to him momentarily.

"It's called well over... well soon to be seventeen years of practice of my families anything goes martial arts style training, and well I am skilled in a multitude of school practices that are mainly based off speed and precision, and Aerobatics. Where some rely on strength to power their way I do not have to fully rely on such things." Ranma explained before going back into her regime.

**Elsewhere in the household...**

As Genma was lounging on a black leather couch watching some TV on a thirty two inch plasma screen in one of the guest den's, he caught sight of his wife through the door leading to the main corridor of the house. "Hey No-Chan you looking for Ranma?" he called.

"Not really Dear... I am sure he is in one of the dojo's as we speak, I am surprised you are not there now training with her." Nodoka said off handed now leaning against the door frame looking to her husband.

Genma shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to but your parent's won't allow it, they say I am a bad influence on our own son." he let out a depressed sigh.

"You wrapped our son in fish sausage... and you wonder why they would think that dear?" Nodoka jabbed giving her husband a slim smile, while walking over giving him a hug. "I still love you dear." she said as she leaned forward.

Genma wrapping his arms around his wife and gave her a gentle kiss back before breaking it. "Well that certainly helps my mood... at least someone loves me." he chuckled nervously.

**East wing dojo...**

Sasha hurried down the hall towards her masters class he/she was teaching once arriving she went straight over to Reila. "Your daughter is here, would you wish me to take over?" she whispered.

"Yes please do I have to get changed good looking out." Reila stated as she turned heading to the back to change back to her birth form. After a few moments he rose in height from four-foot-nine to five foot three his muscle mass increased as he reached over grabbing a sash as he looked at it with a shake of his head as he then tied it around his waist. _'Some things just must stay hidden at times like these... I really need to tell her... I can't teach my classes with my daughter here all the time.' _he thought as he left out the rooms exit entering the second dojo taking note of some of the teens practicing there striking techniques on their free time, as he walked he took notice of his granddaughter working out wearing a rather form fitting outfit. "I see you have taken a liking to the dojo."

Ranma paused her work out turning to the sound of her grandfathers voice. "Yea it's nice Gramp's, though crowded ya know." she answered while giving a sideways glance at the two of the boy's feeling rather awkward as they were now kissing one another. _'That is so... eww weird... but I can't stop staring.' _she thought as she fought herself trying to stop staring at the sight unfolding before her.

"Yes things can be a little crazy around here." Reinji said as he took note of what was holding his granddaughters view as he took her arm leading her out of the dojo.

Ranma still watching the boys in curiosity finally turned her gaze as the door to the dojo was now closed. "I have never seen two guys willingly kiss each other before Gramp's is that allowed here?"

"A long time ago it was frowned upon, but do to the change of opinions and the views of different parents from different walks in life including your own have opted our school to become more accepting of the changing times." Reinji explained as he hooked his right arm around his granddaughters left arm as they continued they're chat while walking towards the main house.

**Ranma-Chan's room thirty minutes later...**

Ranma sat in the furo of his room he looked to the doors latch making sure it was in place, the steam from the bath rose into the air as the jet's massaged his aching muscles. '_Those boy's... that is disturbing... but then I flirt with guy's when in girl form how different is that? Does that make me a pervert?' _He eased himself back to relax. _'I take advantage of her tactically there is nothing harmful in using those assets to my advantage... so yes there is a difference I am not a pervert like those two individuals...' _Ranma was then woken from his thoughts, and literally woken up rising up some as he had completely submersed himself after falling asleep gasping as he spit the bath water out of his mouth and lungs.

The sound of knocking came from the furo door. "Dear are you alright?" Nodoka called from the other side of the door.

"I am fine Mom is there something you need?" Ranma called from his spot in the furo as he was still regaining his breath.

Nodoka leaned against the door a moment. "I was wondering if you would like to go eat with your Father and me tonight?" she asked after pushing off the door.

"I think I am just going to go to bed perhaps another time." Ranma said as he climbed out of the bath grabbing a towel to dry himself off, then wrapping the towel around his waist, listening he heard no noise in the room finally he opened the door walking out stopping turning his head to the right seeing his mother leaning against the wall.

Nodoka gave him a pleasant smile. "Are you sure you won't change your mind Dear?"

"Mom can't I be allowed time to myself just for one night?" Ranma asked looking to his mother with a pleading look.

Nodoka contemplated her sons words then gave him a nod. "Very well dear just this once but I would prefer you come join us... we will be at dinner for a little while should you change your mind hon." she then turned opening the door and left the room shutting the door behind her. After watching his mother leave he walked over locking the door then sat down on the bed to think.

Ranma looked over on the nightstand by his bed, opening up a book to the twentieth page looking over the contract he had signed. Letting out a sigh of frustration. _'I don't know if I could do this for a full year and a half... what if I start being a girl.' _he shook himself from the thought as shivers ran up and down his spine, he then dove onto the bed wrapping himself into her blanket which was a black color, as if to hide from the world in the comfort of the soft satin material that enveloped him. A knock was heard at the door Ranma peaked out from under the blanket to the door before disappearing under the blanket once more.

"Ranma I am coming in whether your ready or not." Akane's voice called as she unlocked the door with the key she was given, stepping into the room she looked around taking a note of the balled up blanket on the bed. "So your hiding in your room?"

"I am just resting Tomboy just leave me alone okay. Now get out I am not even dressed." Ranma called from under the blanket in hopes his blue haired friend and fiancee would just leave.

Akane let a sigh escape her lips. "Ranma your Mother would really like you to come eat with the rest of us, and I came to see if I could talk you into it I mean this is tough but you made the decision to go through with this now your in here trying to hide well you can't stay in here forever you know."

"I am not trying to hide in here Tomboy... I just wanted some time to myself is that too much to ask of you?" Ranma said peaking out from the blanket noticing Akane was now on her haunches eye level with him.

Akane gave the redhead a small smile. "Come eat something, besides I kinda missed you at school today."

"Fine you win go wait in the hall Tomboy." _'Note to self learn to resist that smile.' _Ranma chuckled inwardly.

Akane standing up giving her friend and fiancée a nod. "I'll be right outside the door, if your late I am coming back in to drag you to the dining room."

"Yea what ever Tomboy, yer so not cute." Ranma called as he was getting out of bed soon as Akane was exiting the room.

Akane chuckled as she shut the door. "What ever Baka get dressed and get out here." she called.

**Dinner with family...**

The Saotome family personal dining room was a rather large spacious room it's floors made of marble, a rather large chandelier made of gold and diamonds served as the rooms lighting, it's center focal point was a rather large dining room table that was made of high quality oak, that had a glass covering that sat on top of a white table cloth, food,plates,bowls,chopsticks were laid out in a traditional manner, Soun sat on the left hand side of the table with his eldest daughter to his left, while Nabiki sat to his right. Genma sat at the right side of the table his wife to his left, while Happosai sat at the far end of the table, while Reinji sat at the head of the table his wife Neji was sitting next to her daughter Nodoka.

Reinji looked to his right taking note of the time on the old oak finished grandfather clock noting the time fast approaching nine thirty in the evening. "It would seem my granddaughter, and your daughter is late Soun perhaps we should get started?"

"Maybe we should give them another minute or two." Soun said in a respectful tone.

Reinji gave the Tendo patriarch an understanding look. "Yes another couple minutes wouldn't hurt."

Meanwhile.. Akane leaned against the wall her patience wearing thin. "Ranma are you ready we gotta hurry if we expect to join the meal or we will have to eat in the west wing. I for one want to eat with oue family so get your butt out here!" she turned her head to the right noticing the door opening up and Ranma stepping out of the room wearing a forest green formal Kimono that had a red sash that was tied around her waiste creating a bow at the small of her back, her hair was tied back into a ponytail as a forest green bow with green stud's in her ears, her glasses in place the light of the hallway reflecting off of them.

"I am ready you can quit shouting let's get this over with." _'Wonder what they cooked up for dinner. _Ranma thought as she closed the door taking in Akane's appearance, formal outfit which was quite plain yellow with pink flower-print, her hair in usual style.

Akane scrutinized her fiance's appearance. "Don't you think you over did it?"

"And you didn't do enough?" Ranma countered as she started walking to the dining room as the blue haired Tendo girl followed her in silence trying to figure out if there was anything to her fiancee's words.

Niko was walking down the corridor as he took in the sight of both teenage girls as they walked around the corner, he smiled. "Hello Saotome-san, and you are?" he asked gesturing to the blue haired girl.

"Tendo.. Look we are in a hurry so if you would please excuse us." Akane said as she continued to walk, Ranma at her side who acknowledged Niko's presence with only a nod of her head.

Burnique let a chuckle escape his lips as the girl's walked by him, finally catching up to his lover. "Niko why don't you give up Saotome-san, and those Tendo's don't want to give us the time of day."

"But if Saotome-san is possibly going to be the future headmistress of the Academy, she may have some more advanced techniques that could improve the way I fight.. I would like to get a head start rather then waiting for when she takes over by then I may have already graduated the class." Niko responded as he leaned against the wall. While Burnique leaned on the wall opposite.

Burnique shrugged his shoulders. "Just cause you graduate doesn't mean you couldn't come to the school for advanced courses, besides there is other sensei's out there take Reila for instance you could learn from her."

"That's rich.. she won't teach men, she only teaches girls.. and well she is from what I hear a lot easier to train under. I mean Master Saotome-san is one of the best but he isn't much to look at ya know, that and he is a slave driver. Hey Honey let's go get something to eat I hear there is chocolate moose pudding being served for desert." Niko said offering his right arm.

Burnique smiled as he placed his left arm around his boyfriends "Sounds good to me Dear." he said as they started toward the student's dining room.

Nodoka looked up as the twin doors opened as her daughter, and Akane stepped through walking to their seats at the table, she marveled at her daughter formal outfit with a look of approval. "We almost started without you two."

"Sorry Mom." Ranma said as she took a seat next to her grandmother, while Akane sat next to her middle sister.

Nodoka gave her daughter a loving smile. "It's okay Dear I am glad you decided to join us."

Reinji waited a moment making sure he had his family and guests attention then lead them through prayer, once finished the meal commenced.

Genma picked up his chopsticks with a blur snatching a morsel of food bringing it to his mouth stopping as he felt eye's upon him. "What did I do something wrong?"

"I think pop's our campfire eating habit's have no business at this table." Ranma said as she picked up her chopsticks in her right hand as she started eating.

Genma just gave a nod as he started to eat his meal at a normal speed, while Nodoka just smiled at the exchange.

"So Reinji do you play shogi by chance?" Soun asked as he picked up his cup taking a drink of it's contents.

Reinji looked to Soun giving him a nod. "Why yes sometimes I enjoy a game of shogi. though I must admit I am out of practice as I haven't had anyone here that plays."

"Well perhaps I could change that I am rather fond of the game myself, and your son in law is rather good at the game as well." Soun said as he set his glass down.

Ranma snickered some at this point. "Pop's good at shogi since when?"

"Well he has beaten me on occasion." Soun retorted to the snickering redhead.

Ranma broke into a laugh, then gave a serious look. "Only way he ever beat you at Shogi is when he cheats... Oh look over there a hundred yen coin." she mocked.

"Boy stop lying I have no need to cheat at Shogi besides I could beat you easy enough." Genma said giving his daughter a glare.

Ranma taking a bite of her food, while giving her father a serious look as she chewed a moment before swallowing. "Fine let's put your money where your mouth is the challenge is shogi and there is no do overs you game Pop's?"

Reinji watched his son in law waiting for an answer, while Neji was doing the same.

"Well son are you going to accept her challenge?" Reinji asked as a few minutes went by no answer.

Genma shifted his gaze as he wasn't winning the staring contest he was having with his daughter. "Fine Ranma I accept your challenge."

"My Husband is so brave." Nodoka cooed to herself as she then took a sip of her own drink.

Akane rolled her eye's, while Nabiki calculated the results of who would win in her head.

Kasumi taking a bite of her food. _'I really need something to do I wonder when our house will be habitable again?' _she asked herself trailing on in thought.

Happosai while eating his food looked between Genma, and Ranma. _'This should be interesting to watch.' _"You know we could make this a bit more interesting-" he started to offer getting interrupted.

"Stop before you say it letch.. you might anger the natives." Ranma snapped already knowing what he had in mind.

Happosai frowned. "But Ranma you didn't even hear my idea yet."

"If it has anything too do with silky darlings I don't want to hear it." Ranma retorted as she picked up her glass taking a drink of its contents.

Akane gave a nod in agreement with her fiancé. _'I swear even with Ranma's grandparents seated at the same table Happosai is a pervert and makes no attempt to mask it.'_

Reinji chuckled inwardly remembering some of his more interesting moments as Reila when Happosai was around though somehow the old pervert never found out they were one in the same that he knew of. _'I swear he never changes.' _"Happosai did you ever get very far with that Amazon girl?"

"No I decided she wasn't my type... and besides why settle for her when there are tons of beautiful girlies I could be getting acquainted with." Happosai explained with honesty.

Nabiki chuckled at his words. "Yea specially hot redheads isn't that right Happosai?"

"Well yes as of a matter o-" Happosai started to answer as he instantly felt small as Neji, Nodoka and the redhead in question all gave him a glare.

"So Reinji I was wondering how long Reila has worked for you as an instructor." Soun asked while taking another morsel from his plate.

Nodoka perked up hearing her old friends name.

Reinji bit his lip momentarily. "She came to work here not long ago after Neji here decided to open our school to girls to learn our ways."

"She does a fine job at teaching our girl's." Neji said with pride before she finished the last of her meal.

"Um is Reila my friend from high school Father?" Nodoka quarried with interest as she hadn't seen her friend in awhile.

Reinji looked to his daughter thinking of an answer. "No instructor Reila is much to young to be that girl Hon."

"Oh alright father." _'Too bad I really miss her Reila was one of the nicest friends I had we did everything together nearly.' _Nodoka thought as she accepted her fathers response.

**Later that evening...**

The dining room still in use as it was quickly approaching eleven in the evening as the family all sat around the table watching the shogi match as Ranma sat on the right side of the table, Genma sitting at the left, the table was cleared with the exception of the shogi board that sat on the table between them.

"Pop's man your a lot better then me at this game I must admit." Ranma said without a hint of sarcasm as she moved a piece into place taking into account all it's tactical possibilities given her father's pieces and their positions.

Soun watched the game carefully watching the red-head for any sign of cheating. _'How is he doing that no cheating.. no do overs could it be that Ranma is better at shogi then myself?'_

"It's like they say boy you can't expect to master a game in one try it takes practice." Genma explained as he carefully studied the board. _'The boy is right where I want him three more moves and it's all over for him... yep this old man is superior.' _he boasted to himself as he moved his bishop into place.

Ranma studied the board tactically as she moved a pawn carefully up one space, while placing her gaze elsewhere on the board making an act of focus. _'Now just gotta hope he falls for it... and that bishop of his is no more.. placing his king in check, then that means he would have to move back, then one move __of my rook with a clear line of sight I can cut him off, or maybe...' _she trailed off in thought.

Nodoka pondered as she watched her husband awaiting his next move as his hand edged toward a pawn. _'No don't do it Dear.. your being setup.' _she thought on this while at the same time feeling pride at her child's brilliance.

Nabiki watched on carefully as she awaited the Saotome Patriarchs downfall when he surprised her by moving the bishop out of harms way so it was in the protection of the gold general. _'Wow he didn't fall for it.'_

"Nice try Boy you gotta get up awfully early to fool me." Genma said with pride.

Ranma smiled at her father. "Yea your right Pop's... which I admit I do get up early sometimes." she said as she moved a pawn one more space flipping it over to promote it to tokin(promoted pawn) which in turn placed his king in tsumi(checkmate) do to the fact her fathers pieces were arranged in a line blocking the kings escape.

Genma blinked as he just realized he lost the game. _'Impossible... He cheated!' _"You cheated!"

"I did not Pop's when a pawn reaches the promotion line it is promoted to tokin." Ranma said with a grin.

Genma glared at his daughter. "You did too cheat tell him Tendo there is no such move."

Neji rolled her eye's. _'Why did my daughter marry such a man as him.. I will never understand.'_

"Saotome it's a perfectly legit move.. I must admit you lost this round. Well if you all will excuse me I am going to bed." Soun said in a dull tone as he stood up.

Reinji gave Soun a nod. "Good night Soun see you in the morning." he watched the Tendo patriarch leave the room his gaze falling on his son in law. "Well me and Neji should be going to bed ourselves. Son you did alright your moves are tactically sound, you just are being too predictable." he said as he started to leave with Neji following suit.

"Good night Pop's see ya tomorrow I am game for a rematch if you want one." Ranma said as she got up from her chair then headed for her room, the Tendo sisters following suit.

Genma sat there looking at the board studying it as he felt two soft arms wrap around him.

"Goodnight dear I am going to bed." Nodoka said softly from behind her husband as she removed her arms leaving the room.

Genma let out a small sigh as a tear dropped from his eye. _'He praised me... not once has my Father in law praised me.' _he felt quite choked up by this, quickly standing up and leaving the room in hopes to hide his emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Well the revamp is finally complete and we will now be moving on with the story, chapters eight and nine have been combined since they were short chapters to begin with, a scene with Herb has been added in, the Musk village seen has been removed for now and will be added in a later chapter and be done differently.**

**I cannot guarantee that chapter:9 will be released quickly since after all I will be getting started on it, but I hope you will be patient with me I am still alive and so long as that is the case this story will continue on. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**An Ultimatum Ranko Chapter:8**

**A simple request...**

The night grew late, the entire household became silent, as it's various student's and instructors were well on their way too sleep for the day that followed, a rumbling in the distance indicating a storm was on the way in, in the master bedroom which was a rather large room with various oak furnishings, and paintings on the wall, Neji let out a yawn as she enjoyed a cuddling embrace from her husband.

"It feels good to have the entire family under one roof Dear." Neji said happily, as she shared a quick kiss with her husband of which he returned eagerly.

Reinji after breaking the kiss, gave a nod and a yawn escaping his lips slightly before responding. "I do agree Honey it is very good indeed."

"Dear as you know our grandson will be going to an all girl school meaning he will have to use hot water, at which point if he is discovered it could very well ruin things for him." Neji paused a moment making sure her husband was paying attention, once she was sure he was she went on. "Dear may I ask that you give him your locket?" she requested.

Reinji quickly thought on her request. "Well I suppose I will need to give it to our grandchild Honey, but how do we explain why we have a Jusenkyo artifact?"

"Two ways we can do this dear option A is we can simply tell Ranma that it has been passed down through the generations and was told to be able to hold Jusenkyo curses in place.. or we can go with option B telling our daughter about your curse and how you use the locket to keep your curse in check." Neji explained in a calm and loving tone.

Reinji let a weary sigh escape his lips. "I suppose it was inevitable I was going to have to face her sooner or later.. but I cannot not yet. Let's go with option A until I can think of a way to deal with our daughter."

"You sure you don't wish to go about this directly dear.. without the locket you will be vulnerable to Jusenkyo's cursed magic's meaning you could simply be revealed via a broken water main." Neji warned, as she knew that could have repercussions course then again it was inevitable either way.

Reinji shook his head. "I just can't face her not yet.. not until after I can find the words I'll be extra careful." he stated.

"Well may I suggest you go give the locket to Ranma so he can start out his day dear?" Neji asked in a kind tone, looking to her husband.

Reinji gave his wife a nod as a silent reply, while also involuntarily letting out another yawn, sliding out of bed, walking to the door, while grabbing the locket from he and his wife's dresser, then left the room heading down the hall towards his grandson's room.

**Ranma's guest room...**

The room was dark with the exception of the glow of the flat screen TV, as Ranma currently in female form watched on her eye's half-lidded as if on the verge of falling asleep thanks to the waffy martial arts movie that was depicted on the screen, she let out a slight yawn. _'C'mon isn't there more action __then this?' _she asked herself, though to be truthful she didn't care for the show itself as she was more concerned about going to sleep which shows like this sometimes helped her do so. The red-head upon hearing a knock at her door perked up, turning her gaze over to the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Ranma it's me your grandfather are you decent?" Reinji called to his granddaughter, then waiting for a reply.

Ranma pulled the blanket up further. "Yea I'm decent Grandpa c'mon in." she replied, as she watched the door open, and Reinji walked in and over to the bed sitting down on the edge of it.

"I hear you start at your new school tomorrow correct?" Reinji asked as to open up conversation, looking to the left at his part-time granddaughter.

Ranma gave a slight nod. "Yea that's correct.. though I am having butterflies 'bout the whole thing.. at Furinkan everyone knew I had a curse for the most part and sometimes the guy's would splash me just to get a look at that side of me.. you know how perverts are." She paused a moment taking an unsteady breath letting it out momentarily. "Well it's kinda makin' it hard for me to sleep.. what if I get transformed at the new school.. and they expel me.. not to mention the ridic-" she was interrupted as Reinji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that is why I am here to help you avoid such issues." Reinji assured, while with his right hand held a locket out via it's chain in front of his red-headed grandchild.

Ranma glanced curiously over the locket noting it looked to have a small clasp meaning it could be opened revealing a picture or two.

"What's this Gramps?" she questioned reaching for said item.

Reinji handed the locket off too the red-head who held her hand out "This is an artifact that has been in the family for generation's.. Supposedly it helps keep curse's in check I figure since you are cursed perhaps we could test it and see if it works for you?"

"I dunno Gramps me and magic as you can tell never get along.. I mean lets say the item helps me stay in one form or another.. what if it's a permanent lock?" Ranma questioned feeling very skeptical.

Reinji considered his granddaughter's words, standing up he walked into the adjacent room picking up a cup, before filling it with hot water, he then turned tossing it's contents over the red-head who tried to avoid it however was splashed.

"Watch it Gramp's!" Ranma shouted as the warm water splashed over her head, now dripping down her bangs, turning her attention to the locket in hand, while also noting her hair hadn't changed too raven, dropping the locket she hurriedly hopped off the bed running past her grandfather, her emotions on overdrive, she steeled herself pouring a cup of hot water from the faucet before dousing herself. Reinji walked further away from the washroom rather quickly not wishing to give his own curse idea's, turning to see his red-haired grand-daughter's form increase in hight and mass into his raven-haired grand-son.

Ranma then poured some cold water on himself his transformation to female once again triggered, turning a fierce glare at her Grandfather. "What the Heck where you thinking Gramps!? that could have locked me in my curse are you out of your mind?"

"Well it worked apparently did it not?" Reinji questioned, a look of worry crossing his features over his grand-daughter's tone of voice.

Ranma fumed, as she walked over to the bed picking up the locket. "Yea it worked... but you should have done more research rather then use me like a geinypig to test it out!" she shouted causing her grandfather to wince.

"Well your welcome." Reinji hesitantly replied, while slowly inching towards the door, slowly opening it while Ranma followed him with her eye's, a furious expression too her features.

_'Simmer down... he was just tryin' to help.' _Ranma assured herself, turning her attention to the locket in her hand, opening the clasp she noted two black and white pictures of a young man similar to her grandfather but much younger dressed in a formal tux,with dark hair, and a young woman with light color hair dressed in Amazon fashion that closely resembled that of her unwanted fiancé Xian Pu.

Ranma considered the image of the young woman. _'Could this mean Shampoo and I are related somehow?' _breaking from her thoughts she set the locket down by her glasses on the nightstand, then climbed into bed shutting the television off before slipping into a light sleep.

**New School...**

Ranma dressed in a navy blue uniform dress similar to that of a sailor, her hair done in a ponytail, her glasses seemed to gleam in the morning light as she walked towards school, a book bag in her right hand, while a bento was held in her left, today would be her first day at the new school her Mother had helped her join.. the sky was free of clouds, the wind lightly blew, the streets were abuzz with other children walking too school, while cars drove by for home and or work depending on their perspective shifts, the marketplace was abuzz with life as peddler were either preparing to open their stores or selling their wares, the sakura trees were also in full bloom, stray pedals drifted to the ground below.

St. Hibachi stood proudly as it's students arrived for their busy day and curriculum, teacher's already in their perspective classes preparing for the day writing notes on the chalkboards, sounds of lockers being opened and or shut could be heard upon entrance to the school, Ranma finally arrived at the rather large campus walking towards the main building only stopping briefly to marvel a feeling of apprehension washed over her realizing she didn't know anyone at all, reaching up with her left hand she placed her bento atop her head balancing it, then retrieving a sheet of paper reading it carefully, while sidestepping a clumsy student who had almost bumped into her, glancing up to the clock she felt relieved as she still had an hour to get situated.

"So many girls." the red-head whispered to no one in particular, as she noted every student that passed her by was of her current gender. _'Of course all girl school there wouldn't be any boys at all.' _she thought as she then continued on into the main double doors, upon entrance she observed various students loitering the halls chatting among themselves, continuing on after taking a few turns she arrived at her locker where she went about placing her bento inside, she noted the inside of the locker door a mirror of which if she were into that sort of thing to check ones makeup and or personal appearance, closing the door she turned the dial some, then looked at the sheet of paper once again before heading off towards her classroom.

Three girls stood in front of the classroom 5-A chatting away of which one had straight black hair her eye's green dressed in the usual school attire as everyone else however she seemed to carry herself with importance, the second girl her hair was dyed blond, her eye's hazel also dressed in her school attired, she seemed to be bubbly as she spoke the the first girl, the third girl who had turned her attention to the approaching red-head, seemed rather bored her hair straight and raven, chocolate brown eye's accented by dark eyeliner, she was quite pale due to the makeup she wore, her nails were done in black nail polish.

"Well Mrs. Rep' looks like your new girl has arrived." the Goth girl called over her shoulder in a non enthusiastic tone.

The girl known as the class representative turned her attention to the approaching girl. "Thanks Saiya jeez I hope she isn't a bimbo or another dumb jock."

The blond turned her gaze. "Totally we don't need anymore of either."

Ranma approached the girl's of which all three were now facing her, giving a slight bow. "Hello is this class 5-A?" she questioned as she came to a stop, looking to the room number which was slightly faded.

"Yes looks like you have arrived at your destination Miss?" Saiya answered, giving the red-head a scrutinizing gaze.

Ranma turned her attention to the girl who had just spoken "Ranko.. Saotome Ranko I just transferred here from Furinkan High School."

The class Representative gave the younger red-head a slim smile. "Well nice to meet you Saotome-san my name is Kaneko Arisu I am the representative of the class.

"I am Kokawa Aiko a freshman." came the blond girl's bubbly words.

The gothic girl gave a slight bow "I am Takeda Saiya a junior here at the most boring school on the planet."

"Pleasure to meet you." Ranma said in an enthusiastic manner, as she scanned the three girl's, Saiya giving off a gloomy green aura, Arisu gave off a confident blue, and the blond girl didn't seem to give off an aura at all.

The representative of the class observed the red-head's enthusiasm, before gesturing towards the classroom. "Well please allow me to show you too your desk." she then walked into the classroom, the red-head casually following behind her of which they walked past several desk's until reach a desk at the back of the room by the window seal, which gave a view of the sakura garden below.

"Here we are Saotome-san this will be your assigned seat; I suggest you get started taking notes Miss Ando doesn't like it if you haven't written the notes on the chalkboard and will promptly send you out into the hall.. and after school you will have to stay extra to clean the school."

Ranma quickly hung her book bag on the edge of the desk, taking a seat producing a pen and a journal. "Well then I best get started then wouldn't want any of that." she replied casually.

Arisu watched as the red-head seemed to eagerly be writing down the notes on the board, she then turned to leave. _'We'll she seems okay so far.' _she observed.

Both Saiya and Aiko made their way into class taking their seats proceeding in taking out their own journal's and pen's too begin taking notes, while Arisu also took her seat by the window at the head of the class.

Their sensei a young Japanese woman in her early thirties sat behind her desk, jotting down notes into her planner, she raised her green eye's glancing over the class noting the young red-head who wore glasses at the back of the classroom whom busily took notes. _'If that's a boy I am Santa Clause.. What is the Mistress trying too pull.' _she mused, before lowering her gaze back to the planner in front of her.

As time went on the class was soon packed with student's, various conversations ensuing over varying things, the bell rang signaling class was now in session, as the teach stood up from her desk, a clipboard in hand along with a pen of which the student's soon became silent as the sensei started reading off names, while her student's answered eagerly too show they were in class.

"Kaneko."

"Present." came Arisu's earnest reply.

"Kokawa."

"Present" came Aiko's bubbly reply.

"Takeda."

Saiya spoke with little emotion. "Present."

Once the sensei finished doing her check she then spoke up in a warm manner. "Well today should be a rather easy we will be studying the History of ancient China and the lore surrounding it." she paused a moment to make sure everyone was paying attention once she was sure all eye's were on her she continued. "However before we begin I would like to introduce a new student who has transferred from Furinkan High school. Saotome-san please come up to the head of the classroom."

Ranma promptly stood from her desk smoothing out her uniform skirt, before making her way to the head of the class turning to face her fellow peers. "I am Saotome Ranko age seventeen I am a junior.. I like to practice martial arts and am currently staying at my Grandparent's hom-."

"Thank you Saotome that will be all go take your seat." the sensei interrupted sensing the introduction would be drug out for a little longer then she wanted.

Ranma gave a slight bow. "Hai." she then strode back too her desk taking a seat. _'Asks.. me to introduce myself and she goes an' interrupts me.. I even planned my introduction too!' _she thought feeling slightly disgruntled.

The sensei then once the red-head had sat down, then picked up a textbook. "Please open your text books and turn the page to one twenty-six."

Ranma opened her textbook rapidly flipping the pages, while several other student's did the same, at which the teacher then went into teaching the class, her explanation's and reading seemed to drone on forever, the round clock seemed to move slowly as time drew on.

_'This is so boring!'_ she thought as the need to close her eye's called to her, however the words from the head mistress rung loud in her head reminding her to keep awake at any cost. After thirty minutes went by she was finally greeted with the bell signaling that her first class was over and was now in intermission where yet another teacher would take the others place.

Ranma stayed at her desk turning her attention to viewing out the window watching as birds seemed to land on a tree branch seemingly in the process of building a nest, her attention was then called when one of her fellow student's called her.

"Saotome you going to sit there all intermission or what?" came Aiko's question, as she looked to the red-head skeptically.

Ranma turned her attention to the blond-haired girl. "Yea I am fine for now just gonna sit here and admire the view.. Thanks for askin'."

"You sure you don't need to go get a drink or at the very least stretch your legs it's not good to sit down all day." Aiko explained casually.

Ranma gave the girl a slim smile. "Don't worry 'bout me I am fine just wanted to relax if I get thirsty surely it can wait until lunch or somethin' like that."

"If you say so Saotome. You know you talk funny are you from the country?" Aiko questioned her curiosity peaked.

Ranma considered how best to answer the girl's question. "Well it's not that I talk funny cause I was in the country or anything like that.. I just choose to speak in slang."

"Oh so you choose to talk like that which means you are better educated then you act?" Aiko questioned feeling confident she was correct.

Ranma gave a nod, and a warming smile. "That's correct I can talk just as good as anyone here.. though I admit I have issues with bigger words, but mostly because me and my Pop were on the road more often than not."

"Well then Saotome perhaps Arisu and Saiya and me could help teach you those bigger words sometime." Aiko offered in a cheerful manner.

Ranma considered the girl's offer. "I will consider it sometime when you gal's have time." she respectfully replied.

Giving a curt bow Aiko, then left the red-head's presents of which watched her every step before turning her attention back to the window.

_'Think I like it here.' _the red-head mused with a slight giggle, before her attention was taken to a familiar sight of Tatawaki who stood among the sakura trees, training sword held firmly in his good hand, while his other arm was still in a sling. _'Dammit how did he find me?' _she thought as she hunkered down to not be viewed through the window just as Tatawaki had raised his eye's her way.

The sound of the bell soon rang as yet another class got under way, the new sensei called out roll, at which he then turned his attention too the young red-head who was hunkered down in her desk. "You trying to hide from me Miss Saotome?"

"N-no not trying to hide from you Mr. Dido." Ranma called as she straightened up in her desk, sparing a glance too the window noting Tatawaki was no longer in view.

Mr. Dido considered the young girl's reply. "Well do sit up straight in your desk I don't know how they do things at Furinkan but if I catch you trying to sleep in my classroom you will find yourself held after school in detention are we clear?"

"Crystal sir." Ranma said, turning her gaze to the front of the class, several hushed giggles could be made out from the other students.

Meanwhile elsewhere at the main gate too Saint Hibachi school Tatawaki approached the gate, a male guard observed the young teenager as he came closer.

Tatawaki continued forward towards the gate, as the security guard stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me but do you have business here at Saint Hibachi?"

Tatawaki looked too the security guard. "I do my good man for I have come to see my darling Pigtailed girl I was told she attends this school."

"Oh is that so.. well lunch isn't for another two hours you will have to come back then if you wish to see her. Also you will need a visitor pass as well." the security guard explained in a calm manner, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the raven haired boy.

Tatawaki spared the security guard a skeptical look. "Why must I have a visitor pass to visit with my future spouse surely you are in jest?"

"It is strict school policy that no boys may visit this school under any circumstances without a proper visitor pass." the security guard informed.

Tatawaki gritted his teeth. "Then please due tell where I may gain a proper pass?" he questioned in annoyance.

"First you would need to contact the girl's parent's and then the school board would have to be notified at which it would take six business days to procure a visitor pass to attend lunch."

Tatawaki shook his head vehemently. "Surely you have gone mad if you think that I the Blue Thunder Of Furinkan High would wait six whole days to see my pigtailed goddess... surely there is some way that I can just pay you a tidy sum for you to allow me to pass?" he offered, retrieving a rather large roll of cash from his blue gi.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave." the security guard said, as three other security guards made their way over from the main building.

Tatawaki sized the three security guards up, before putting his money away turning to leave towards a nearby restaurant. _'When she gets out of school I shall speak with her.'_ he decided since the restaurant he had chosen for his waiting spot happened to be on the same route Ranma had taken to the school that morning.

After a couple of hours it was soon lunchtime, as the courtyard was abuzz with student's who were eating lunch either alone or with friends. Ranma had found a lonely spot under a sakura tree, at which she went about opening her bento noting the various items her Mom had prepared, picking up her chopsticks she broke them apart and began eating with gusto between sips of her tea, since she wasn't being observed or so she thought since she had scanned her surroundings before hand. Not far from the red-head Arisu, Aiko and Saiya all sat together by a fountain which was the focal point of the campus, the three girl's busily discussed their day so far.

"So what you think of the new girl so far?" Arisu questioned, before taking a sip of the soda in her left hand.

Aiko considered the question a moment. "She's seems friendly maybe little shy."

"Not sure I can't say anything until I have spent some time getting to know her." Saiya responded casually before digging into her bento taking a tiny bite.

Arisu gave a nod. "Well agreed we should probably get to know her more before we decide if we like her or not.. however it does seem she is very interested in her education considering she wrote down every note for each class without skipping a beat.. though she did seem to nod off on Mr. Dido's class even though it had just begun."

"Her trying to sleep in class wouldn't be a surprise to me at all considering my little brother is a martial artist and it just wears him out." Aiko commented as she considered the brief introduction Ranma had given.

Saiya considered her friends words. "Well that could be or maybe she is tired for a different reason I mean didn't the headmistress say Ranko had recently moved into the district?"

"Yea you got a point Saiya even Ranko had said she was staying at her grandmother's.. I also overheard that her family is rich and paid the school off to allow her to attend I mean she has a long history of violence I was told by my contacts in Nerima." Arisu casually noted, as she finished her drink.

Aiko considered her friends words. "She's violent? Are you sure she seems rather nice?"

"I am sure and not to mention she is in cahoots with the Ice Queen.. we're still dealing with the damage she caused at last years fund-raiser!" Arisu exclaimed the memory causing her temper to flare briefly.

Saiya shrugged her shoulders. "Well don't blame that on Saotome I doubt she is even aware of what happened I mean it was Rei who decided to attack Furinkan's athletic program by interrupting one of their school fund-raisers costing Nab's valuable time and money."

"Perhaps.. but for the record I thought it was priceless when the Ice Queen's ego got chipped." Arisu said with a chuckle.

Aiko chose that moment to speak up. "Well I hope we tromp Furinkan's sports programs this year would be nice for them to bow to us this year.. why if wasn't for that black petunia lady from Bacus ambushing our team we would have attended and won the Gymnastics tournament!"

"You do know who won that tournament for Furinkan don't you Aiko?" Arisu questioned, while looking to her younger friend.

Aiko considered the question a moment before mentioning. "I don't know the girl's name but she had red-hai.. wait the new girl is the champion from that tournament?"

"Well I think she got it the first time Arisu." Saiya commented happily as usually Aiko could be naïve at times.

Arisu gave a casual nod. "Yep she called herself Ranma at the tournament, but turns out that's the name for her Brother he is a big time martial artist in Nerima who seems to be untouchable so far.. though there is a rumor he suffered some defeats but no proof on if that's true or not.. then that brings us to Ranko she's also a skilled martial artist.. but from what I been told she is smarter than her brother by a long shot." she explained casually.

"Think she will join the Gymnastic tournament to ensure victory for our school?" Aiko questioned curiously.

Saiya gave Aiko a thoughtful glance. "Of course she will join them after all who better to take back the championship that should have been ours then their very own champion." The three girl's began to laugh in unison at the mere thought of using the new girl to tear down her former schools athletic program.

Ranma turned her head hearing laughter, peering around the tree she noted the three girl's from earlier having a conversation and laughs between one another. _'Weired bunch.. couldn't they laugh a little quieter for a second there I thought Kodachi was here.' _turning her attention forward she finished off her bento, before closing the lid on it and setting it aside, picking up her tea to finish it off.

_'Well guess this school isn't that bad.. and well despite them being weird I think I made three friends today.. just hope they won't be askin' me to be joining any flower arrangin' club's or anythin' like that.. Mr. Dido seems to be a dick.. but guess since this school isn't second-rate they would be strict.' _she thought to herself, while with her left hand lifted the locket from under her blouse, a gold ring with a ruby hung against the locket itself, she fingered it as thoughts of her newest suitor popped into her head causing her to shiver. "Dammit.. this is so damn complicated... tie up your loose ends then come home... grr it's not that damn easy!" she exclaimed to herself in a mumble as her grandparents had complicated things for her with their unexpected arrival and now the ultimatum she had agreed to which required of her when at school to stay a girl for a year and a half.

The red-head then stood up from her spot after picking her bento backup. _'Well got news for Mom.. and Dad and even that Tomboy I ain't interested in a relationship with any of my fiancée's.. good friends are how I view them.. Akane.. she's more an annoying sister to me than anythin' else.' _

~If you think that way perhaps you should tell them the truth rather than procrastinating and allowing them to humor the possibility?~ an imaginary voice from the back of Ranma's mind called.

'Shush you... 'sides Mom and Pop would kill me if I told them.' Ranma said putting the locket and the ring back under her blouse, as she walked back to the school glancing up at the courtyard clock she noted the time as fifteen minutes was all that was left of lunch. Considering her thoughts once more she shook her head. "I should have trained more before accepting Herbs challenge.. and this crap would never have been an issue." she said in a mere whisper, before heading on to the school to prepare for her next class.

Ten minutes until lunch was over Ranma made her way to her locker. Once there she proceeded in opining the locker door placing her bento box and drink container inside, then retrieved her book bag and closed the door then headed back towards class five-A, upon her arrival she noticed none of the other girl's had returned as of yet, and the teacher for this class had yet to arrive at all.

_'Well guess I might get a short nap after all.' _Ranma told herself, making her way over to the desk she had been assigned and sitting down, hanging her book bag on the left side of the desk before laying her head down on the desk's surface closing her eye's. Five more minutes past and student's began to trickle in finding their assigned seats, Ranma at this point sat up straight observing the sensei for the class had just entered the classroom, placing his name plate reading:Nakamura Haruka on the front of his desk.

Huruka was a rather unusually tall Japanese teacher with raven hair, wire frame glasses, and a cheap gray suit, skinny as if the wind could blow him away like paper.

Ranma along with the other student's turned to the front of the class noting their sensei was in the middle of writing down the lesson notes on the chalkboard.

_'Oh great...Algebra.. this sucks.' _the red-head thought with trepidation, as she retrieved her school supplies too once again write notes down.

Once Huruka was finished writing his notes down he faced the class, picking up a clipboard reading over the names of the various student's he would be teaching for the rest of the year.

"I am Nakamura Haruka I will be teaching your Math class for the rest of the year in the absence of Mrs. Koguru." Haruka explained, while student's whined as they were rather fond of their original teacher, Ranma however inwardly whined for a different reason.

_'I never had luck with this crap.. and who am I gonna cheat with there is no one I truly know here!' _the red-head thought realizing she was going to have to truly face her nemesis and learn how to work its numerical system.

Haruka then started calling out names, while his student's began showing their presence by voice, some more cheerful then others specially Ranma who answered blandly as she rushed to write the notes from the board down.

"Mr. Nakamura is Mrs. Koguru going to be okay?" Aiko questioned, worry plainly written on her face, while the other student's all looked to the teacher for what he might answer with.

Haruka looked too his class, his features a blank mask. "Mrs. Koguru is doing fine and is at home resting." came his soothing reply, just as the student's in the classroom sighed a sigh of relief.

**Meanwhile, China..**

The weather was rather calm, a cool breeze washing over the land, the sun rising higher in the sky, Lime and Mint followed behind their master who lead the way seemed as if deep in thought seeming oblivious to her surroundings.

"Master we have walked for many miles might I suggest we make camp?" Mint questioned, his feet killing him.

Herb woke from her thought's, looking over her shoulder towards the shorter of her retainers. "Sure." she replied, walking off the path and coming to a stop, before sitting down, Lime and Mint each went to work setting up the camp.

_'Dammit I am hungry again...'_ she complained inwardly, before speaking. "Lime do we still have any ramen?"

"Yes Master we have enough for one batch would you like me to prepare it now?" Lime questioned, as he helped mint unpack his Master's tent.

Herb gave nod seeming rather pleased. "Yes that would be great." _'Lucky there was still one left.. we forgot to stock up on supplies after we left that last village.. Good thing we been fishing the last few days.'_ she observed.

**Back too Japan...**

The school day had begun to wind down, as Ranma sat in her last class of the day which consisted of study hall, however instead of studying she had decided to lay her weary head on the desk, Saiya,Arisu, and Aiko chatted among themselves, while the teacher watching the class sat behind her own desk reading a book.

_'Thank goodness for classes like this.'_ Ranma thought just as she heard movement next too her, opening her eye's she noted the three girl's from earlier were joining her at the back of the classroom.

"So Saotome-san how are you liking our school so far?" Aiko asked, as she watched the red-head sit up in her desk.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "It's a school." she simply stated.

"It's a school is all you can say Saotome?.. oh C'mon this has to be better then Furinkan." Arisu argued in disbelief as far as she was concerned the red-head would be happy to be out of the chaotic school.

Ranma looked too Arisu, lifting her hands waving them back and forth. "Well yea it is better Kaneko I sup'os, but the fact is this school is rather strict compared to what I am used too."

"I can agree with Saotome here.. As you girl's remember I was once a student at Furinkan until my Mother came into money by marrying my father and then they enrolled me here.. I must have stood in the hall ten times my first year." Saiya said in defense of the new-girl.

Aiko gave a nod. "Well you weren't the only one who transferred in that year.. remember I transferred in from Bacus?" she questioned looking too her friends.

"Yes we remember... and that Kuno lady came after you for supposedly defecting and giving our school their gymnastic secrets." Arisu reminisced.

Ranma listened to the girl's speaking too one another, leaving her alone to watch them, starting to lay her head down, she jumped as the table was smacked by Arisu.

"Your not trying to go to sleep when we are speaking with you Saotome-san?" Arisu inquired, as she gave the red-head a stern gaze.

Ranma let a slight yawn escape her lips, covering with her right fist. "Sorry just getting tired.. it's been a rather busy week. As for your story Kokawa I can believe it as I have had dealing with Kodachi on many occasions not just that tournament.. not to mention she chases my brother all the time even though he doesn't love her at all.. she just don't get it.. and when she isn't doing that she is attacking me for supposedly keeping my brother away from her."

"We call that delusional.. which her brother isn't much better. Best defense a girl can have against him is not to fight" Arisu said with a nod of her head, while both Aiko and Saiya also nodded in agreement.

Saiya gave a casual nod. "Yea Tatchi seems only to like woman martial artist who humor his delusions."

"Doesn't he call himself Shooting star or something like that?" Aiko questioned of what little she heard through rumors.

Ranma shook her head. "No he calls himself the Blue Thunder Of Furinkan High.. my Brother and me call him the Blue Blunder." she corrected.

Upon consideration of the three girl's. "U'm I am not very big on proper ways think we could be friends and maybe be on a first name basis?"

"That is fine I guess Saotome-san.. though we would like to know more about you.. so could you tell us what your parents do for a living?" Arisu questioned, while her two friends looked on in curiosity.

Ranma considered the question a moment before going into the story about how her father had taken her around the world on a training trip with some minor changes.. "Anyways Mom's a relationship councilor and well as you just learned my Father is a martial Artist, my Grandparents run a prestigious Martial arts Academy."

"That's awful how could a man be so cruel.. not only to take that poor woman's son away but her daughter also and raise her like a boy on top of that no wonder you are so tomboyish.. he is lower then scum!" Arisu spat as she found it horrible that any girl should have too live on the road away from her mother.

Both Saiya and Aiko each gave a nod in agreement. "Agreed Ranko I feel sorry for you." Saiya said, as she looked too Ranma who seemed to flinch.

"Now C'mon girl's it's not so bad these days. My father has made up for it. That and Mom is doing okay as well." Ranma said to ease her new friends disdain of her father.

Aiko looked too the red-head considering her words. "Ranko is it expensive too train at your grandparents academy?"

"I am not really sure since I haven't been made privy too that information." Ranma explained too the younger girl.

Arisu shook her head at her young friend. "Aiko not again you're not thinking of learning the sword again are you?"

"I am.. it just seems fun and Gymnastics is okay for some.. but I want to be able to defend myself." Aiko replied, remembering an event from her past.

Arisu shook her head. "I don't think you should continue that pursuit it's just plain weird for a girl of your stature."

Ranma noted the young girl's haunted eye's briefly. "Well it isn't that weird.. matter of fact one of my grandparent's instructors is a female and teaches martial arts and kendo to women, along with some advanced techniques." she explained, of which caused Aiko's eye's to light up.

"Oh?" Arisu questioned briefly, as she hadn't heard the school trained girl's also, of which Ranma gave her an affirming nod of her head.

Saiya considered the red-head's words. _'mmm could be a chance to find something I am good at maybe?'_ she internally questioned before speaking her mind. "Sa-Ranko think Aiko and myself could go with you to your home too perhaps to meet that instructor?"

"Hey if you two are going so am I!" Arisu said feeling excluded, giving her friend a fierce look.

Ranko looked between the three girls shrugging her shoulders. "Yea you three can come with.. though you sure it isn't out of your way?"

"Actually my house is just a block past yours." Arisu chimed in, while Saiya spoke up for both herself and Aiko. "Aiko and me stay just four blocks from your grandparent's estate so it isn't that far out-of-the-way.. if anything it's a shorter distance.

Ranma looked too Saiya and Aiko in curiosity. "You both live together in the same house?"

"Yea it happened just a little while back.. it's best we don't speak of it." Saiya said calmly, while Aiko seemed to space out a haunted expression too her features.

Ranma gave a nod. "'Kay." she answered deciding not to pry, of which she and her three new friends began speaking on various topics seeming to involve school subjects up until the bell had rung and they all made their way out of class heading too their perspective lockers before meeting up out in the courtyard at which they started the long walk home.

As they walked further away from the school Arisu decided on a topic. "Say Ranko have you decided on taking part in some of the school functions coming up this month?"

"No not really.. what all is there?" the martial artist queried as she hopped up onto a chain link fence and walked with trained ease, causing Aiko to pause in her step briefly.

Arisu looked to the red-head with concern. "Get down from there Ranko.. what if a boy saw you!"

"What you talking about?" Ranma questioned lowering her gaze too her left.

Saiya blushed as she looked too what the commotion was. "Get down from there Ranko you're giving people a view."

Ranma blushed as she hoped down making sure to hold her skirt down as she did so. _'Dammit.. stupid habit's.' _she chided herself feeling embarrassed at what she had done without noticing.

Arisu looked rather flustered at her new-found friend. "Look lets just keep going girl's."

"Your father did some serious damage by taking you away from your mother.. did he not teach you any Feminine etiquette?" Saiya questioned, giving her friend a disproving look.

Ranma feeling flustered at herself. "I it's a habit.. I am having trouble breaking it's like instinct for me to make everything training which includes balancing on fences and I sometimes do these things without realizing what I am doing." she explained feeling bad she had already blown a piece of her cover or so she had thought.

"You realize you really need to break that habit if what you say is true.. because not paying attention can not only get yourself hurt, but endanger others as well." Arisu responded, as the group continued forward approaching a small market place with several shops.

Ranko shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't really thought of it that way since I can spot trouble most times."

"Well I feel safer already." Aiko chimed in, as she looked too a coffee shop say want to stop by that Star Bunny over there?"

Arisu looked over observing a young woman dressed in a maid's outfit, with bunny ears sticking up from her blue hair. "I wouldn't mind coffee.. but you sure those otaku places are very weird?" she questioned.

"Isn't that one of them cosplay cafes?" Ranma inquired giving a casual glance to the girl who was handing out information fliers too other student's both boys and girls who walked by. _'She looks cute... too bad I am engaged already.. Damn that Herb if I hadn't been so arrogant I would have trained harder and never lost that match!' _she thought bitterly over her rematch to the dragon prince.

Aiko looked to the red-head who seemed to gain a furious expression suddenly. "You Okay Ranko?"

"Huh? Yes I am fine sorry." Ranma replied snapping from her thoughts, gazing to the coffee shop. _'Maybe I can't get out of this stupid agreement.. but at least I can show that arrogant prick I can beat him straight up.. just need more speed is all.' _she thought knowing her speed in male form was a little under that of the prince, as she and her friends started walking towards the coffee shop, the girl in the bunny/maid outfit turned to them giving a smile while she handed them some fliers as the group strode by.

Once inside the shop the girl's walked over too one of the various booths, of which Ranma observed the place was packed, a waitress came over dressed in a similar outfit too the young woman outside and began wiping the table down for the four girl's, of which once finished she seated them.

"I am Setsuna I will be your waitress for the day is there anything I can get you girl's?" the young woman asked, as she four girls picked up their menu's looking over the various beverages.

Aiko looked to the waitress known as Setsuna. "Do you have tea by chance?"

"Yes would you like regular spiced or green?" Setsuna asked, as she started jotting down information in a small pad she had flipped open.

Aiko quickly responded. "I want green tea please with one cube of honey."

"I'll have a mocha frappé please." Saiya stated as the waitress wrote her and Aiko's order down.

Arisu scanned the menu. "I'll take a French vanilla."

"And you Miss?" Setsuna questioned as she centered her gaze on the red-head, who looked over her menu.

Ranma looked at several choices before finally deciding. "Can I get a café Mocha with extra chocolate and whip cream please?" she both answered in a question looking to the waitress.

"Yes one hot Mocha with extra chocolate and whip cream. Can I interest any of you girl's in some of our cinnamon rolls or other specialty breads?" Setsuna questioned looking between the four girl's.

"No thanks." the four girls replied in unison, as Setsuna started to step away when she turned back to the girls.

"I nearly forgot are you paying separately?"

Ranma looked to the waitress. "One ticket please." she offered before the other girl's could reply, before the waitress walked towards the back of the store.

"Ranko we could have paid for ourselves are you sure you wish to pay for all of us?" Arisu questioned, as she looked to the red-head.

Ranma shrugged at the older girl. "Look I am good for it.. besides you girl's are hanging out with me on my first day of school and are my friends so why not?"

"If your paying you sure we shouldn't get some rolls?" Saiya questioned, looking too her friends.

Arisu shook her head rapidly. "Absolutely not no Saiya you want rolls go buy them yourself!" she stated adamantly.

"You have to watch Saiya she will get you to buy nearly anything if you let her." Aiko noted looking to the older red-head who was currently scanning the crowed. "You never been to one of these places have you Ranko?"

Ranma looked back too her younger companion. "No I never been too one of these places, however I have seen them before when me and my fia-friend would go further into Tokyo." she answered almost slipping up.

"I see well you're in for a treat." Aiko said calmly, while their server returned placing their drinks on the table in front of them.

Ranma looked too her drink observing the steam that rose from the opening in the lid, reaching forward she picked it up taking a sip. _'Well this is nice.. though I feel I am being watched.'_ she thought, as her eye's glanced over the crowed for the source of her apprehension. The other girl's also picked up their drinks getting started as well.

"Okay so as we were talking about earlier Ranko you really should consider joining some of the school clubs." Arisu said, as she placed her cup back on the table, looking to the red-head expectantly.

Ranma considered the older girl's words. "Okay sempei what do you suggest?"

"Saiya?" Arisu questioned, as she retrieved a folder from her book bag setting it on the table, placing a pen on the table.

Saiya let a small breath out. "Well Ranko we have many clubs; Lets see we have the martial arts club.. Kendo club-football club-auto club-cosmetology-flower arranging-Gymnastics." to name a few.

"We also have the cosplay clubs which just so happens this very shop is one of our school projects, plus it's a great way to make money after school." Aiko added in, before taking another sip of her drink.

Arisu gave her younger counterpart a slight glare the red-head missed. "Being that your fairly familiar with the martial art's Rhythmic Gymnastics you will probably find it best to join that club."

"I dunno 'bout that.. see I wasn't fond of wearing that leotard.. and well my fia-friend shanghaied me into that competition when her ankle became injured." Ranma explained, gritting her teeth at her slip.

Saiya looked to the red-head oddly. "You have a fiancée?"

"N-no not really.. it's complicated." Ranma quickly answered, as both Aiko and Arisu along with Saiya looked too her curiously.

Arisu considered how the red-head had answered. "So let me guess your parent's and his parent's decided on an arranged marriage and neither are keen on the deal.. or you're in love with another girl?"

_'Damn this girl catches on quick.'_ Ranko thought too herself, as she shook her head. "No.. well kinda it's complicated.. Look I think we should finish drinking before it gets late." she said in a change of subject quickly picking up her mocha and taking a drink.

Arisu gave a nod deciding to back off of the current line of questioning. _'She's hiding something.'_ she filed away for later.

"Can I choose the club I join later or something.. I just feel I need more time to read about what each club has to offer?" Ranma asked looking between the girl's observing a familiar figure step into the coffee shop.

Arisu gave a casual nod. "Sure you can have some time too think about this, but the faster we get you signed up the faster we can get you prepped for whatever you choose to go with.. Though I hope you give good consideration with the Gymnastics program since they are lacking participants this year."

Saiya shook her head at her friend, observing the red-head staring ahead, as a shadow fell over their table, looking up and to the side her eye's met the green eye's belonging too a raven haired boy wearing a blue yukata with his arm in a sling, and a wooden bokken in his right hand.

"U'm can we help you Kuno?" Arisu questioned turning her gaze to the gentleman now standing by their table.

Ranma gritted her teeth giving Tatawaki a fierce glare. _'New it.. no matter where I go he finds me!'_ she thought with disgust.

"I have come too speak with my Goddess." Tatawaki spoke in a seemingly calm manner, his eye's not once faltering from the fiery girl's face.

Ranma growled not once removing her icy glare. "I don't want to speak with you Tatchi now go away." she spat in cold tone of voice.

"Why not I think you owe it too me after what you did too my arm.. I would like to know what I did to deserve it?" Tatawaki questioned in a calm manner, the other three girl's seemed to scoot away from him and now crowded up around the red-haired girl at the back of the booth.

Ranma calmed her temper, picking up her drink taking a sip, before speaking in a softer yet still cold tone. "You don't take no for an answer Tatchi.. I don't want anything to do with you can't you get it through that delusional skull of yours?"

"If that cretin Saotome wouldn't use black magic too have this hold over you I am sure you wouldn't be saying such things." Tatawaki stated, a few of the patrons and employees of the cafe were now looking towards the table.

Arisu decided to speak up for her new-found friend. "That cretin as you call him is Ranko's brother.. and if he doesn't want you speaking too her I am sure there is a good reason."

"Stay out of this wench I am speaking too my Goddess." Tatawaki said, giving the girl who had just spoken a fierce glare.

Ranma shook her head as she observing they now had an audience. _'Oh man.' _"Tatchi this isn't the place too be having such a discussion so please leave."

"No I will not leave until we speak specially in light of recent events." Tatawaki stated showing the red-head he wasn't about to walk away.

Ranma sighed a frustrated breath. "Fine.. I'll be back." she said as Arisu moved to allow the red-head to exit the table, at which she then walked towards the exit with Tatawaki following from behind. After both Ranma and the delusional Kendoist had left, Aiko and Saiya along with Arisu started speaking too one another.

"Who was that guy?" Aiko questioned, as she looked to the door in concern.

Saiya shrugged her shoulders, while Arisu spoke up with certainty. "That was Kuno Tatawaki he is the eldest brother to Kodachi Kuno who is the one who destroyed our Gymnastics club."

"Wait you think Ranko and that guy are an item? He seems scary." Aiko questioned, her worry deepening for the red-head.

Saiya shook her head. "Oh no I doubt they are an item.. the way Ranko was speaking too him I swear I could see her glasses literally frosting over.. and I swear for a minute I thought he was going to smack Arisu with that training sword of his."

"Girl's I think we should go out there... we can't leave her alone with that creep!" Arisu boldly said, as she started getting out from around the table, quickly tossing some cash on the table, while her two friends joined her heading for the door.

Soon both Ranma and Tatawaki were standing in an empty alley just around the corner of the café facing one another. The red-head tipped her head back sipping on her mocha.

Silence permeated the alley with exception of the nearby busy street, both Tatawaki and Ranma glaring too one another though this was pretty one-sided. Finally having enough the red-head spoke up.

"Okay Tatchi what is it you wish to talk about that you had to come all the way from Nerima.. you even have an idea how far from there we are.. and also who told you where I was?. No don't answer that just the first question."

Tatawaki quickly replied. "We are in Sakado of course I would know where we are it's not far by train." he then took a small intake of breath before releasing it too calm his own temper. "Now answer me this what is it that I have done to warrant this much aggression many times have we faced one another now and until recently you never once broke any of my bones."

"Because you won't leave me alone.. you refuse to listen to reason.. your delusional and ignore the fact I have transformed in front of you many times.. One of which times I was in your arms!. I will say this one last time I and Ranma are the same there is no Brother or Sister you get it?" Ranko questioned, keeping a fierce glare on Tatawaki.

Tatawaki looked to the red-head. "Has the vile Sorcerer caused you too lose you mind? You cannot possibly be him there is a major height difference for one and a weight difference second. So there is no way you and that wretched cretin can possibly be one in the same.. he has brain washed you.. please allow me to save you from his treachery?" he offered.

"grrr" _'Guess it doesn't compute.. brother-sister it is then..' _Ranma grumbled too herself, her gaze falling to the ground, lifting her gaze up and too her left noting hurried footsteps as her friends came into the alley.

"You Okay Ranko?" came Arisu's worried words, a concerned expression too her features, of which Saiya and Aiko also looked rather worried.

Ranma looked too her new-found friends. "I am fine give me a moment please." she then looked back too the delusional Kendoist. _'I can't chance a fight in-front of them.' _she decided "Look Tatchi if you got an issue with my Brother go take it up with him.. but for the moment I don't wish to deal with you and then listen too my brother give me another lecture.. and I am sorry for the arm that was my doing not his." she then started too walk away, Tatawaki stood and watched her leave.

"That I shall." Tatawaki promised, just as the red-head and her friends quickly left the alley.

Halfway to home Ranma walked ahead of her friends, while Saiya, Aiko and Arisu all walked behind her chatting too one another, clouds started to move in overhead while they made their way and stopped at an intersection, Arisu taking the time to push the button to the crosswalk.

"I take it he is stalking you Ranko?" Arisu questioned, watching the light turn of which the four girl's crossed the street.

Ranma gave a nod. "Something like that.. he believes we are an item." she casually explained.

"However that isn't the case or did you and him used to have something?" Aiko questioned, causing the red-head too flinch.

Ranma looked over her shoulder. "You got it the first time Aiko that isn't the case and never has been and never will be." she answered returning her gaze forward, observing two familiar girl's who were just exiting the subway.


End file.
